Too HOT for TV!
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: This is a series of unrelated one shots. The missing DE smutty moments that we all want to see. Prompts are more than welcomed so please pass them on. WARNING! Lots of smut and lemons, deserves Ma rating... Explicit mature content xD
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or any of the characters, nor do I own the song. I just play around with Damon and Elena, making all of us Delena fans happy._

_**This is based on the extended promo for the April 19th episode of The Vampire Diaries, "Heart of Darkness". I'm sure you all hate the hiatus as much as I do, I'm more than glad to give you a smutty one-shot to make the wait easier. Oh and I heard that in this episode there will be a Florence + The Machine song. **_

_**I really like **__**Florence + The Machine- No light, No light**__** and I hope this will be in the episode, but if not then at least I will suggest it for this! It's absolutely perfect for TVD. I want to dedicate it to all of you that read my stories! **_

_**This is my take on the scenes: Enjoy!**_

Damon pulled his car in front of the old house where Elena's brother was staying in Denver. They found out that he was out with some friends and called Jeremy who told them where to find him. When they arrived, they spotted Jeremy with a baseball bat in his hand Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at Damon who was as confused as she was.

"Since when did Jeremy like baseball?" Damon asked her and Elena just shrugged. She hadn't seen her brother in a while and she couldn't care less what new sport he was practicing.

"Jeremy!" She yelled at him and ran to give him a hug. Damon just looked at how happy Elena was and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making her brother leave, even if it was her idea. He just hadn't seen her happy in such a long time that it was refreshing to see that smile plastered on her face.

"Elena, what brings you here?" Jeremy pulled back a little and looked over at Damon with a questioning look.

""Hi there, Jeremy. Long time no see!" Damon smirked at the kid in front of him, hiding the fact that he was actually glad to see him, especially because it made Elena smile. Jeremy looked confused and he turned towards his sister again when he spoke.

"Hi! so, what's up sis? Why are you here with Damon?" Elena knew that she had done this to her own brother, but she knew it was for the best that he was far away from all the problems. She looked over at Damon because she didn't really know where to start.

"Well… Jeremy. We need you to talk to an old friend of mine, Rose." Jeremy stared at Damon for a few seconds, not knowing what the vampire was talking about.

"You can still talk to dead people can you?" Jeremy nodded at his sister's question when he realized what they really wanted. They started walking as he thought about what to say.

"You traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy said as he turned to look at them. Damon scowled at his choice of words.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon wanted to get this over with fast so that he could finally kill _someone._ Elena knew that it was really bad to include her brother back into the supernatural world, but it was necessary to know who had turned Rose.

"SO will you help us or not?" Damon's patience was nearing its limit and he wanted an answer NOW! Jeremy stopped and turned towards his sister before nodding.

"But I have to meet a friend first. Oh, here he is now!" Damon and Elena turned around to see none other than Kol standing behind them with a baseball bat in his hand. Elena's eyes widened as she whispered his name. He was probably the only Original that she hadn't talked to and she didn't know what to expect. The fact that he was here proved her how wrong she had been. Klaus was always one step ahead and she made the worst decision ever in compelling Jeremy to stay away. He was hanging out with vampires-again.

"Well, well… if it isn't the infamous Damon Salvatore along with our favorite doppelganger. Came to visit my friend over here?" Kol's voice sent shivers down Elena's spine and Damon stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Kol? Oh, and now we know each other all of a sudden?" Damon's words were dripping sarcasm as he remembered when Kol denied knowing him at the ball. Elena looked over Damon's shoulders, her eyes studying the Original that she remembered Damon 'killed' at the ball after their little 'talk'. He was hot- she could give him that -with his bad boy looks, disheveled hair and brown eyes, but the smug look on his face made her eyes dart to her brother, who was oblivious of who he was friends with. Elena knew that she had to ask Damon about how did he know this guy, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when Kol spoke, wiggling his eyebrows.

"As long as you're here I don't suppose you want to have some fun? Just like old times… I'm sure you remember." He finished it with a wink in Elena's direction and a smirk on his face. Kol's smirk held nothing to Damon's and Elena knew that Damon was getting mad when she saw him clench his fists.

"I didn't think you were Klaus' little bitch. Did he send you to make friends with Gilbert so that he could threaten Elena into doing what he wants?" Damon ignored Kol's question and his harsh comment made Kol's smirk fade and his eyes darken with anger.

"If I remember well… you are the pathetic one between the two of us! You are the one in love with your brother's girl, defender of Mystic Falls and now I see you added chauffeur to the list of services you perform." Kol's hurtful words sliced right through Damon's heart and he vamped out. Elena swallowed hard as she reached out to take Damon's hand in hers, not knowing what else to do. She didn't have the chance to touch him because he fell on his knees. Kol had hit him with the baseball bat and Damon was massaging his temple, groaning in pain.

"Don't think I forgot about the ball incident. You caught me off guard, but that won't happen again!" Damon looked up at him when he got hit again, the bat making contact with his temple as his head turned to the side. Elena screamed at Kol, but he only smirked and kicked Damon in the stomach, making him fall at her feet. Jeremy was stunned and he didn't know what to do, so he just watched.

"Look, Damon, I will let you live today. And if you decide to grow some balls and take what you want I'll gladly join in." Kol had a satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked at Elena.

"Fuck off!" Damon growled at him, getting up at vampire speed and flashing to Elena's side. Kol laughed at that and rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy your little family gathering! See you later, Jer!" And with that he was gone. Elena and Jeremy were still in shock and Damon had his back on them, not daring to face Elena just yet. He didn't want to show her that he cared, that deep down he knew those words were true and that Kol had hurt him. But they had very little time and they had to get going if they wanted to talk to Rose.

"Come on, let's go!" Damon turned and started walking back towards the car, followed by a stunned Jeremy and a confused Elena. She wanted to talk to him, to confront him about shutting off his emotions, but she knew they needed to get somewhere safe first.

"Damon, wait up!" Elena shouted after him and grabbed his arm when he wouldn't slow down. The vampire looked at her and took a deep, unnecessary breath before he spoke.

"Elena… we need to go to a hotel and get this over with." Damon spoke calmly to her, his voice calculated and soft. The girl nodded and they walked silently to the Camaro. Damon started the car and sped down the highway until they reached a decent hotel.

When they entered the lobby, Damon went straight to the receptionist and got them a room while Elena confronted her brother about Kol.

"Jeremy... Kol is not the best company you could've chosen and he's definitely bad news. He's an Original!" She spoke to him in a hushed tone so that the people around wouldn't hear a thing. Jeremy was quiet because he didn't really know how to respond. Elena couldn't believe how wrong she had been when she sent him away. She needed to fix this and tell Damon to compel Jeremy to remember. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Damon heading towards them.

"Elena... Take the key and you two can go to the room while I get our stuff." He wasn't acting cold anymore and she was distracted by the conversation that she had to have with Jeremy that she didn't even mind that Damon had gotten one room. Elena and Jeremy went up into the room and Damon ran over to the car and pulled out their bags and followed them.

"So Elena... Are you and Damon -like -together now?" Jeremy asked as soon as they were alone. He was confused because of what Kol said about Damon being in love with his sister and the fact that they had only one room.

"No!" the answer came really fast as she had been lost in her thoughts. Jeremy only rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'yeah, sure'. They reached room 74 and as they entered and saw the two beds Elena smirked at Jeremy as if saying 'I told you so'. They were joined by Damon in less than 5 minutes and Elena knew they had to fix Jeremy, but first things first.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home and let's find Rose." Damon as always got directly to the point and Elena sat down next to him on the bed and Jeremy sat down on the other one.

"So how does this thing work?" Damon sounded impatient and he clearly didn't want to relive the events of Rose's death. He cared about her even if he didn't admit it. Elena knew that and she could only imagine how hard it was for him when he drove a stake through her heart to stop her from hurting anymore. She placed her hand over his shoulder and he relished in the warmth that a simple touch brought to him. Jeremy was about to answer that he has no idea really how this works when he saw who he supposed was Rose sitting on the bed next to Damon.

"Rose is here." Jeremy told them and Elena tightened her grip on Damon's shoulder.

"Right here?" Damon voice was a little shaky as he looked around, trying to see if maybe, just maybe he could see her, too. But the room was exactly the same way as it was before and he slumped back onto the bed.

"She's right next to you, Damon. You can talk to her... She can hear you." Damon stared at Jeremy and then looked to his left, his eyes softening as he spoke lightly into the air.

"Hi Rose!" He couldn't manage to say more because the pain of the memory was too much. Elena saw that he was struggling a bit and she scooted over to sit right next to him, her hands wrapped around his right hand.

"It's funny how I still need your help even after I killed you. I was so close to following you on the other side...you couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Typical Damon... He showed his feelings and then covered it up with Damon humor or sarcasm. Elena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at hearing Damon opening up to his friend. It was clear to her that Damon really cared about Rose and that he missed her dearly.

_"Well... Looks like nothing can change Damon Salvatore. Tell him that... I'm glad he didn't die because that proves that I died for a reason. I have Trevor." _Rose told Jeremy as she smiled at Damon. She was really glad to have the opportunity to thank him for bringing her peace. Jeremy smiled too as he told Damon Rose's message and he smirked at hearing that he hasn't changed.

"Well... I am eternally young and totally hot so I'm not gonna argue with the idea that I haven't changed." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Elena and everyone, including Rose rolled their eyes. Elena felt tears gathering in her eyes when Jeremy said that Rose had found Trevor and she had to say something.

"Rose, I'm so glad you found Trevor! I'm sorry about all that happened…" She didn't know what else she could say so she let Damon do the talking.

"I hate to ruin all the fun right now but we are here to find out who turned you, Rose?" Damon was now looking straight at Jeremy waiting for an answer.

_"I thought this question would come after 'How's hell treating you?' Well… I've been watching you lot and this is all really complicated so I'm gonna keep it short and tell you that it was Niklaus the one that turned me. I'm sorry... I don't have much time. Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena!" _Rose's words echoed through Jeremy's mind and the last part made him smirk. He told Damon and Elena all that Rose said and that she was sorry.

"She said she's rooting for you and Elena."Jeremy finished his job as Damon and Elena looked at each other, trying to make sense of all the information Rose gave them. It was Klaus. They couldn't kill Klaus.

"Well isn't this just great!" Damon sounded pissed as he stood up abruptly and started pacing around the room. Elena was shocked and she almost forgot about what she wanted to ask Damon. They had to take it one problem at a time.

"Damon... I need you to compel Jeremy to remember. He needs to come home. He's not safe here anymore." she said as she grabbed his arm. He faced her with a quizzical look and sighed deeply as he went over to Jeremy. He locked eyes with him and his pupils dilated as he spoke.

"Jeremy... I need you to remember everything I compelled you to do and ignore it. You have free will again and I'm the only one to blame for this- your sister only wanted you to be safe." He ended his little speech and blinked as Jeremy came to his senses. He looked up at Elena as all the images hit him and he stood up and pulled Elena into a tight hug. She didn't expect that, but gladly wrapped her arms around him. Damon stood up and smiled at the scene in front of him. _So this is what family is like..._ He thought to himself as he walked out the door. He needed to cool off, take a long, calming walk and feed.

"So you're coming home with us?" Elena spoke as she still held him in a tight embrace. Jeremy nodded and as they let go of each other Elena looked around only to find an empty room.

"Where's Damon?" She asked her brother and he shrugged because he had no idea where Damon was. Elena entered the bathroom and called out Damon's name, but there was no answer. Jeremy calmed her down by telling her that he was probably out feeding or something.

Jeremy stayed with Elena in the hotel room for a couple of hours and told her about the dog he bought and how he and Kol got to bond over baseball. That they had hung out a lot in clubs and Elena was really glad that Jeremy had had this time to take his mind off of all the supernatural stuff going on back home. Damon hadn't returned and Elena was starting to get worried, but she kept a smile on her face because she didn't want to spoil the happiness she and her brother shared in those hours.

"So, sis, I'm gonna go pack and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm bringing the dog, so you know...!" Elena smiled at that and hugged him again before they both said goodnight and Jeremy left. She couldn't help but think how Damon would have joked around about Stefan being particularly happy to see the dog so he had to be kept at a distance. A small giggle escaped her lips, but she was soon reminded that Damon was still outside and she started worrying. It wasn't like him to stay that long away from her, especially when Kol was lurking around.

"Oh my God!" She threw her hand over her mouth as she thought about Kol finishing up what he started earlier. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Damon's number. It rang twice and then he answered.

"Where are you, Damon?" The desperation in her tone was clear and he rolled his eyes at the worried look she probably had on her face.

"I'm taking a walk, Elena... Giving you time to catch up with your brother. Listen... I don't think I'm coming there tonight. Jeremy can stay with you. Goodnight, Elena." He sighed and he didn't wait for her reply. Elena felt hurt. Why did he hang up on her? He didn't give her a chance to talk... He must've been really hurt and tired and he surely didn't want to face her. Sadness washed over her at the thought of Damon walking the streets alone and not getting any rest. She had to tell him to come to sleep, that Jeremy had already left and she was left alone. That would be kind of selfish of her to make him come back only because she was alone, but with Kol out there they had to stick together. She dialed his number again and she thought he might not respond after hanging up on her, but he did.

"Yes, Elena." He sounded really tired and sad and she felt her heart clench.

"Damon, please come back! Jeremy's gone to pack and I need you here. You can't go off like this. Kol is out there. You said you'd never leave me again." Elena knew it was a dick move, but they had been through so much already that she knew just how much she needed him back. She heard Damon sighing and he muttered an 'ok' before he hung up.

Elena went over to her bag and picked her toothbrush and some clothes to sleep in and she rushed into the bathroom. She took a relaxing shower and put on her lace panties and long shirt before she got out. The room was still empty and dark, shadows playing on the walls. It was eerie without Damon here. He would make her feel safe. Elena walked over to one of the beds and got under the covers. She didn't feel that tired and she just wanted Damon to get back already, but there was no sign of him. She closed her eyes and imagined how life could have been without all the supernatural things. She saw Jeremy playing with the dog, Caroline and Tyler holding hands, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie and Alaric laughing at them and finally Damon. He was the one running after a kid with dark hair and bright blue eyes that was shouting 'Mommy' and smiling warmly at her.

* * *

**_No Light, No Light_**

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between_

_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the night-time fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over your start_

_You're my head_

_You're my heart_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_Through the crowd I was_

_Crying out and_

_In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me_

_I need to make it right_

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get right_

_But it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_You are the revelation_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_But would you leave me,_

_If I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me_

_If I told you what I've become_

_'Cause it's so easy,_

_To sing it to a crowd_

_But it's so hard, my love_

_To say it to you, all alone_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get right_

_But, it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution._

_You are the revelation._

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get right._

_But, it's a conversation,_

_I just can't have tonight._

_You want a revelation_

_Some kind of resolution_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_**Florence and The Machine**_

* * *

Damon entered the room and looked over at Elena. She was like an angel- her hair draped over the pillow and her hand twitching at her side. He couldn't help it- he wanted to feel the warmth of her body beside him. He wanted to touch her, to worship her, but he knew he shouldn't. And despite his best efforts he found himself lying on the bed besides her. He took her hand in his gently, drawing small circles with his thumb and he looked at her peaceful expression, memorizing the contour of her face. Damon saw a tear escaping her eye and he softly wiped it away, but that was enough for her to open her eyes.

"Damon...?" her whisper was more like a question as she looked at him. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair disheveled- which made him even more irresistible.

"I'm here, Elena... Everything is fine." he reassured her as he caressed her cheek. She didn't know what to say, where to start or even if she should start that conversation, but she had to. Before she could speak she saw him standing up.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go sleep on the other bed. Now get some rest." He finished as he was already on his feet and walking towards the window. The moonlight shone through and illuminated Damon's face and chest. Elena got up from her bed and walked towards him. Before she could even form a sentence in her mind he spoke.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" His voice was cold, but not quite sarcastic as always. He couldn't really believe that she and Stefan had gone back together, could he?

"He's your brother... Why would he call me instead of you?" She wanted to get him to talk about all that happened today, not Stefan or anyone else, for that matter. To ask him about Kol and to see if he was ok after talking to Rose and after finding out that they can't kill Klaus. His reply came out cold and hurtful.

"Haven't you run into his arms already?" Now he was being sarcastic and Elena knew that he was hurt by Kol's words and her lack of reaction, but he was such a sadomasochistic ass that was hurting himself by making up scenarios in which she'd run back to Stefan.

"Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." Elena just blurted it out and Damon turned to face her. His eyes were full of emotion, glistening in the moonlight.

"Do you?" The vulnerability, the pain and the sadness, but also the hope and the love that his eyes held and his low voice made her heart melt and her eyes filled with tears. Now he was showing emotions and it was the most intense moment of her life. He was letting her in, breaking down all the walls and putting all his faith into her answer.

"Yes. I have feelings for you. I just don't know what they are... I am attracted to you. I get lost in your eyes every time. I feel a connection between us that I can't explain. I need you to be near me. I want you... so freaking bad!" Damon was taken aback by her confession- he couldn't believe that she was actually saying that out loud. He smiled down at her and confessed, too.

"I love you, Elena!" He had to tell her that... And Elena looked at him with such adoration and love mixed with lust that he lost it. He crushed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Elena felt Damon's tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth to give him access. Their tongues met and it was like her world exploded. She felt her heart thudding in her chest, as his hands pulled her flush against his hard body. This was their moment. It was finally right to be with each other. This kiss was full of passion and Elena felt her knees wobble. He held her close, his hand resting on her lower back while his tongue was driving her insane. Damon wasn't holding back, not this time and he knew just how to touch her, how to kiss her to make her crazy.

Damon pulled back slightly to give her time to breathe and nibbled at her lower lip. He could smell her arousal in the air and he was sure that she could feel the bulge in his pants. They had been waiting for this for so damn long. All of the fighting, the sexual comments and knowing looks they shared throughout these years have all led to this. All the sexual tension exploded into so much passion that could burn down their world. Elena moaned as she felt his rock hard erection pressed against her, his lips still on hers, his tongue massaging hers in the most erotic way.

Elena moved her hands up and down the hard muscles of his abs, loving the way they contracted under her soft touch. She scraped her nails up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his already unbuttoned shirt down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. She explored his naked torso, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin. Their lips were glued to each other's and Damon had to pry his mouth from hers just to allow her to breathe. His strong arms traveled up and down her back, moving further south until he reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She moaned in disproval when he stopped kissing her, but the look of pure adoration he had as he looked at her naked upper body made her lick her lips in anticipation.

"You are beautiful!" His voice was hoarse as his eyes roamed her body, stopping to marvel at her breasts. He ran his hands up and down her sides and up to her breasts, cupping both of them as his lips descended on her neck. He licked and nibbled at her flesh until she whispered a breathy 'Please' and he latched his mouth onto her left nipple. Elena let out a gasp as he started working on her breasts licking and sucking at her erect nipples. Her fingers raked through his dark hair as the pleasure became more intense. She pulled him up and kissed him fiercely, pushing her tongue through his parted lips and swirling it around his. Damon picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, grounding her hips into his hard groin. He growled into her mouth and grabbed her ass harder, pulling her even closer as he moved towards the bed.

"I need you inside me, Damon!" Her voice went from low to a scream as he grounded his hips into her harder than before and then he placed her on the bed, getting rid of his pants in a flash. The sight that greeted Elena when she opened her eyes made her jaw drop. Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her in all his naked glory. No Calvin Klein models or Greek Gods could compare to this one man. His pale skin was glistening in the moonlight, His dark hair disheveled from her fingers, his muscles contracting as he noticed her studying him. His bright blue eyes held a light that rivaled with the moon. Her eyes roamed over his sculpted abs and lower, Elena licking her lips as she saw his throbbing cock.

"Like what you see?" His smirk in place, he wiggled his eyebrows as she nodded. Damon moved slowly, like the predator he was and climbed on the bed, kissing Elena's ankle and up her calves to her thighs. She felt like her skin was on fire, closing her eyes as he switched to the other leg. He was moving painfully slow and she moaned in protest. She could feel him smirk against her skin as she opened her eyes to look down at him. Damon grinned up at her as he took her panties off with his mouth. Her eyes were darkened with lust and she couldn't wait anymore. She had to feel some kind of friction or she'd explode. Damon had discarded her black lace panties and was now inching closer to her heated core and Elena laced her fingers through his hair, bringing him closer. He looked up at her and saw the need and love her chocolate brown eyes held. He dipped his head and placed a small kiss on her clit, teasing her, then darted his tongue to circle it and she moaned loudly, bucking her hips. Damon lapped the wetness that was practically dripping out of her and a low groan escaped from his lips, making Elena moan as the vibrations reverberated through her body. Her blood was boiling at the sensations that Damon made her feel. Elena bit her bottom lip as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release. Damon knew exactly how to please her and Elena's mews only boosted his ego, and made his cock twitch. She writhed under his touch as his hand traced the outside of her folds and she spread her legs, showing him that she needed his fingers inside of her- NOW! And he complied.

"Elena, you're so wet, so tight and warm, so ready for me!" She almost came right then and there, his words sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as Damon pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out at a fast pace as she gasped loudly. Her fingers were gripping the sheets tightly. He could feel her juices coating his fingers and he decided he needed another taste. Damon removed his fingers and smirked at her protest.

"No! Don't stop… Damon!" Elena pouted, but her complaints turned into screams of pleasure as Damon pressed his mouth to her wet pussy. He pushed his tongue into her and began moving it from right to left, up and down really fast, making Elena scream his name over and over again. She was cursing as the sensation made her eyes roll in the back of her head.

As she felt her orgasm close he pulled back and Elena actually growled at him for stopping. Damon however knew what he was doing as he wanted to take her higher than ever. He moved up the bed, expertly placing himself on top of her body so that his hard cock was touching her folds, teasing her even further. Elena couldn't take it anymore and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, silently begging him to stop the foreplay. He smirked against her lips, but responded eagerly to the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and sucked on hers, making her moan.

"Please, Damon! I want you so bad! Stop teasing!" Elena's voice was barely above a whisper as she felt his dick at her entrance as his lips were sucking and biting the flesh on her neck. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him inside of her already. Damon grinned at her impatience and he looked into her brown eyes as he pushed his cock into her. Elena screamed his name as he filled her up to the hilt. He gave her time to adjust to his impressive size. She laced her fingers into his dark locks and brought him in for another kiss, her heels digging into his ass, urging him to move. He started thrusting into her slowly as they kissed, enjoying the feeling of her warmth engulfing him as his dick was hitting spots inside of her that she had no idea existed.

"Faster, Damon! Harder!" Elena loved the way they fit and as he started going faster, he went deeper into her, hitting her G-spot with every thrust. Damon moaned as he felt her walls tightening around him as Elena met his every thrust by grounding her hips into his the best she could. He massaged her breasts as he trailed kissed up and down her neck- biting and sucking at the soft skin. She knew that he would leave a hickey and she found herself wanting to have that as a reminder of the pleasure that Damon brought her. Elena pulled him even closer, her nails raking his lower back and up to his shoulders. She couldn't get enough of him as she kissed him deeply. Damon laced his fingers with hers and pinned her hands above her head as he began to thrust into her roughly. Elena screamed as he fucked her harder, pumping into her relentlessly as he lowered himself to nibble at her earlobe.

"You. Like. That!" He growled into her ear as he accentuated every word with an even harder thrust. Elena moaned loudly as she felt the first waves of her orgasm and she knew that there was only one more thing that she needed to take her over the edge and she wanted Damon to do it.

"Bite me, Damon!" Her voice was hoarse and he almost lost it. She looked into his eyes and nodded, smiling in encouragement and he kissed her lips roughly as the movement of his hips became erratic. Elena moaned into his mouth as his fangs dropped and his eyes darkened, revealing his true nature. He pulled back slightly and then sunk his fangs into her neck, moaning when the sweet taste of her blood filled his senses.

"God! Damon! I love you!" Elena screamed as her orgasm hit her. She didn't even think about what she said. She felt like she meant those words and there was no trace of regret. Elena swore as her vision became blurry and she relished in the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Damon heard her confession. That, plus the incredible feeling of her walls fluttering around his cock and her blood flowing into his mouth took him over the edge as well. He spread his seed deep inside of her, licking the bite marks he had made. Elena pulled him down on top of her, both needing time to recover. They loved to feel connected so Damon didn't pull out of her. He rested his head on her breasts, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love you, Damon!" Elena's voice startled him at first, but then he raised his head to look into her eyes he knew she meant it.

"I love you, too, Elena!" He said as he rolled over and she cuddled into him, yawning. He chuckled at that and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now, kitten!"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU! I hope you liked it and I can't wait to see what's really going to happen in 3x19. If you have any requests, please PM me and review!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordinary people**

**Hello, guys! This is dedicated to tukct81**** and ****Barbara SGB**** for requesting the 3x08 bed scene. I hope I did it justice! A huge THANK YOU goes to bibi 13ca for beta-ing this… I made those changes and I'm really looking forward to hearing your opinion! Another THANK YOU goes to my dear friend, Miriana - MannieT for her help and support! (for staying up till 3 am)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?"Elena whispered as she looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Damon's bright blue eyes shone in the dark as he responded softly.

"Of course" Elena smiled at his tone and slowly closed her eyes, the tiredness catching up on her. She was allowing him to stay in bed with her, that's how far they'd gone. Their last few months together have really brought them closer.

Damon smiled as he heard her steady heartbeat, knowing that she must have been already asleep. He had to admit that she looked incredibly hot - her lips slightly parted and her hair draping over her shoulders. He caressed her cheek with his thumb in a sweet gesture and she stirred a little, moving closer to him. Elena seemed to be still asleep as she cuddled into Damon's chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. In that moment, all that he wished for was to have her in his arms forever. He wanted to hold her and whisper loving words to her and make her smile, but those were just dreams - Damon's sweet dreams. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind, giving the fact that most of his dreams were really graphic fantasies in which Elena played the lead role.

As he was beginning to enjoy the warmth of her body against his, Elena turned her back on Damon, still sleeping, her behind lightly touching Damon's thighs. His eyes widened and he could feel his pants tighten; it was painful, barely managing to keep him in as she scooted closer to him. He placed his hand on her waist, wanting to gently pull away from her, but Elena placed her hand on top of his, holding him in place. Damon's body was now spooning Elena's and he gulped as he could sense his erection respond to the erotic position they were in. This was a bit too much and if Elena woke up she would definitely freak out and blame him for the intimate embrace they were sharing.

He tried to keep this as innocent as possible, but as a soft moan escaped Elena's lips, his cock twitched at the sound, pressing onto her behind. Damon knew she was waking up and she could feel his body pressed against hers. A small smirk played at his lips as he moved his hand slightly higher, stopping right at the swell of her breast. He moved his hips a little so that Elena could really feel his hard-on and she moaned again, this time loudly. Her hand moved over his and guided his hand up to cup her breast. Damon obliged, not knowing if this meant that she knew what was doing or if she thought she was dreaming.

He inched his face forward as he kissed her shoulder and then nibbled at her earlobe, deciding it was time to fully wake her up. After all, he didn't want to take advantage of her like this. He wanted Elena to respond willingly to his ministrations and see that they fit perfectly, that a simple touch would ignite a fire. All the pent up sexual tension was getting to him.

"Elena…" He whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss behind her ear and slightly squeezed her breast. Elena's eyes slowly opened as her breath hitched when she felt Damon's hot breath on her neck and his hardness pressing against her. Her body was molded to his and she couldn't deny that it felt like she belonged there, in his arms, safe and happy. But those weren't the only feelings she was having. No, there was a strong desire coursing through her as Damon's hot breath was tickling her in the most erotic way and her heart was pounding because she could feel every contour of his toned body press into her.

"Damon!" She gasped as she felt his tongue leaving a hot trail along her neck and down to her shoulder where he gently bit down on her flesh with blunt human teeth. The smell of her arousal spiked the air and Damon smirked when she trembled under his touch. The feeling of Damon's lips travelling up and down the side of her neck and her shoulders made Elena bite her lip to stop from moaning. She couldn't lie to herself, couldn't deny him anymore- couldn't turn him down, because she had to stop hiding her feelings, she knew there was something between them, so she didn't pull away and that made Damon grin like a Cheshire cat. His hand moved from her breast, his fingers burning her skin even through the soft fabric of her top. Damon's hand made its way down her toned stomach, until he reached the waistband of her shorts. Elena's breath caught up in her throat and she grabbed his hand to stop his movements, although she barely found the will to do so. Damon groaned, not wanting to stop- because right then he probably couldn't have so he nipped at her earlobe and bucked his hips into her so that she could feel how badly he wanted - no,_ needed _her.

"Shhh… Elena. We need this! Only for one night let me be with you" His voice was low and full of emotion, but her resolve was already quivering under his touch and when she heard his words all she wanted was to assure him that this won't be just for one night. His voice sounded kind of resigned and she just wanted to smack him, because this wasn't the Damon she knew- the one that always made sexual comments and the infamous 'eye thing' that drove her crazy. Elena's hand released his and she turned her head so that she could see his piercing blue eyes and she nodded before kissing him with unusual fervor, her lips parting to welcome his eager tongue into her mouth. Damon's patience was wearing thin, his hand pulled her shirt up and over her head and he pushed her shorts down her legs, leaving her naked before him. He stopped to marvel at the sight of Elena's body, his eyes roaming over her olive skin, drinking her in. Damon had seen a lot of naked women, but he had never been _in love_ with them, so this was different. Elena was beautiful -a goddess in his eyes and he wanted to worship her, because he knew she deserved it, but now wasn't the time for talking, nor was it the time to share this kind of thoughts with her- she might just think he's crazy. Thanks to his vampire speed his clothes were off in less than 10 seconds and he spooned her again, one hand pressing her body into his.

"Damon" Elena felt his naked skin against her own as Damon resumed their position and she could feel shock waves shooting through her body from the physical connection with his incredibly smooth skin. It was driving her insane not to be able to look into those cerulean eyes, nor at his flawless body. An image of Damon's naked, soapy form flashed through her mind as she remembered the morning of her birthday- _now that was one hell of a B-day present._ Elena was lost in thought and she gasped as he cupped her breast and started massaging it in slow motion. His lips were leaving hot open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders, his tongue darting out to tease her even more. Elena was panting, getting really aroused by the feeling of his hand and mouth working her body. She let out a moan when he bit her shoulder and she pushed her ass back into him, his erection grew harder under her soft touch. She felt the throbbing in her core intensify, Damon's closeness made her lose all her inhibitions, the need for release being too much to handle. Elena placed her hand over his and directed him lower, until his fingers were brushing the heated skin of her core. Damon's lips never left her skin, but he understood what she wanted, in fact it turned him on even more because Elena clearly knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of asking for it. His fingers teased her a little, hovering on her thighs- where he draw circles higher and higher before he finally pressed his thumb onto her clit and began tweaking it faster and faster as she rotated her hips.

Elena swung her hips and Damon's breath immediately reached the outline of her ear. The air's kind of warm and it gave her chills down her spine. In the air, there's only the sound of their chaotic breaths and the smell of their arousal. If sexual frustration could speak, theirs would definitely scream.

"God, Elena… you're so wet!" Damon brushed his fingers over her folds, one of them entering her without warning, the warmth and tightness engulfing his middle finger as he curled it inside of her and she moaned in surprise and pleasure. He almost growled in her ear as she bucked her hips in response and her hand reached back, between them to grasp his hard member. He let out a moan as Elena started moving her hand up and down his length teasingly at first, but as he added another finger into her, her movements sped up, squeezing him and she felt him moan into her skin. Damon's fingers were going in and out of her as his thumb worked on her swollen bundle of nerves and his mouth was on her neck, biting and licking the patches of skin that he knew were erogenous zones. Damon was giving her pleasure but never quite enough for her to climax. He was wickedly teasing her, but she was still

"Oh Damon! I need you inside me. Right. Fucking. Now!" Elena whispered between ragged breaths as she arched her back when he lifted her leg and held it up as he entered her in one swift move. Damon moaned as he felt the warmth and constriction of her walls around his throbbing member. He stood still for a few seconds to allow her to adjust to his size. Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Damon's manhood stretching her walls deliciously. There was no doubt now that they belonged together- he fit inside her perfectly, as if she was made for him. Damon held her leg over his hips as he started moving in and out of her slowly at first. Their bodies were grinding against each other and Elena reached her hand behind them and grabbed Damon's ass, n if they were bringing him closer to her because even if their bodies were touching everywhere, they couldn't seem to get close enough.

"Damon!" Elena was moaning his name as his thrusts became harder and faster, the tip of his dick hitting her G-spot every time. Damon's fingers were paying special attention to her clit, circling and rubbing it- Elena's mewls only urging him on. He smirked as he heard the sexy sounds that were coming out of Elena's mouth, while he was pounding into her. Elena's hips were rolling against Damon's, enjoying the feeling of intimacy the position gave them. He nipped at the flesh on her neck, moaning as he felt her walls fluttering around him as he drove her closer to the edge. Damon's leg had ended up between hers and Elena twisted her torso slightly, the new angle making his thrusts deeper, allowing Damon to feel her inner muscles clench around his member. She sure had a way to make it difficult for him to last much longer with all of her moans and contracting walls around his length.

"Oh God!" Elena's whimpers were only making Damon go faster and she just felt like she could die if they ever broke apart. She felt every inch of his sculptured body pressed against hers and she was trying to catch her breath as Damon's expert touches were making her head spin. Elena's scent was enveloping Damon as he kissed the side of her neck and sucked gently at the skin above her pulse point, enough to get her blood to the surface, making it hard for the vampire to stay in control of his wild side.

Elena pushed her body up, into him, meeting him thrust for thrust and moan for moan. She tensed as she felt a wave of pleasure beginning to wash over her, her toes curling as Damon was driving her higher and higher. She brought her hand to fondle her breast, desperately needing to keep her hands occupied. The combination of Damon's dick moving inside her, his finger working her clitoris, her hand massaging her breast and his hot mouth on her neck drove her crazy. She was so close that she couldn't help the continuous moans that were escaping her mouth.

"I would give everything to be able to taste your blood right now" the words just flew off his mouth in a soft whisper, but since his lips were over Elena's ear she heard his plea. The husky sound of his voice sent shivers through Elena's body. He couldn't believe he had said that, but he was too far gone to even think about what he was asking. Elena moaned as she heard Damon's words and she found herself craving that, too.

"Do it, Damon! Oh…. Bite me!" She half moaned- half whispered as she brought her hand to his neck and pulled him closer to her. Damon groaned as he licked the soft skin above her carotid artery, his fangs dropping in place as he sped up his thrusts. Elena gasped as he sunk his fangs into her neck, feeling a sting of pain at the beginning, but it was instantly replaced by pure pleasure. She felt a low grumble in his chest as he draw small amounts of blood into his mouth, taking his time relishing in the sweet taste of her blood. Through the haze of pleasure, Elena could barely breathe, her whole body shaking with her release. The feeling was overwhelming and Elena fell over the edge as Damon drank from her slowly. Her eyes clenched shut and her nails dug into Damon's skin as the most intense orgasm hit her. The way her walls tightened around him and the sweet taste of her blood into his mouth made him reach his climax right after her. Elena felt his hot seed spread deep inside her as he pulled away to lick at the puncture wounds on her neck. The intensity of their lovemaking made her feel dizzy and it had nothing to do with the loss of blood. Elena felt him resting his head on her shoulder as they both came down from their highs.

Elena was panting, feeling Damon's hands begin to draw random patterns along her stomach, his touch making her skin burn with desire. He was still buried deep inside her and she had to admit that she would never want them to get out of bed. He kissed her neck softly and Elena pulled herself away from him. Damon's smile faded as he braced himself for rejection, but instead Elena looked into his eyes and licked her lips.

"Damon… I'm sorry" And she closed the space between their lips, kissing him with all the love she had, nibbling at his bottom lip until Damon responded and pulled her on top of him while pushing his tongue past her parted lips. They kissed languidly, but Damon pulled away, wanting to clarify things.

"Why are you sorry? Already regretting that you gave into me?" He teased, smirking at Elena, who only rolled her eyes, hitting his chest playfully.

"I'm sorry I denied this for so long." She responded sincerely as she cuddled into his chest, smiling up at his expression. Damon was really glad that they finally took this step and he couldn't hide the grin that was splayed across his face.

"I forgive you…. As long as I get this type of apology every time you mess up." He joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, sliding his hands down her body. Elena laughed at that, loving the playful tone in his voice

"As much as I'd like a round two I think I'm too tired to even keep my eyes opened. I'm only human, you know?" Damon chuckled as she yawned, proving her point and he brought her closer to him, kissing her forehead as she drifted to sleep.

"Yes you are and I love you for it" Damon whispered as he heard the soft snoring filled the room again.

* * *

**A/N: I had such a good time writing this and I hope you liked it! **

**Leave a review or PM me if you have other requests/prompts!**

**Thanks for reading! You made my day!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!^^ Now here's the third chapter, the first of many to come as we have officially entered the summer hiatus. I hope you'll stick with this story!**

**This one is based on the final scene from 3x02 when Damon makes Elena confess that she cares about him, only in here she ends up doing much more than that. **

**I dedicate this chapter to **_**psawyer1**_ **for requesting this and for her other great ideas! I hope you like it, dear! ** There are about 9 pages of pure smut! *wink***

**I need to thank you all for reading, leaving reviews and adding this story to your alert and favorite lists! You are amazing!**

**I also have some song suggestions: Jason Mraz- I won't give up **

**Jason Walker- Echo**

**Christina Perri- A thousand years**

**So…you know what to do… R&R and bring on the prompts!**

* * *

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone." Damon's blue eyes brightened with sincerity. They were close, his hands resting on each side of her neck, his thumbs lightly touching her cheeks. How could she FORGET how she had been feeling since Stefan left? At first she felt betrayed and all she could think of was to look for him and find a way to bring him back.

The summer was a long time for her to think, to reevaluate the whole situation and it made her really think that Damon was a huge part of her life now. He was always there, just like he had been today, even if she did everything to try and keep him away from her plan, he was there, facing a mountain full of werewolves for her and his brother. To be more specific he was there risking his life for her, doing anything to bring his brother back for her AND for himself. But the point was that he didn't care if he died if that was the way to bring Stefan back to her. He had seen her all summer being agitated and desperate to find Stefan, whose departure he was taking full blame for.

Elena knew better than to think that she didn't feel anything for the blue eyed vampire who was now practically an inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her face, her eyes darting to his luscious lips and then back to his eyes. She didn't know where this sudden urge to kiss him came from, but her heart was hammering in her chest at the mere thought. Every fiber in her body was tingling in anticipation, screaming at her to just do it! After all that happened today she was so glad to see him unharmed and the fact that he was so close made her senses run wild. Damon was looking deeply into her eyes, silently begging her not to give up on him. He had nobody and he knew he needed to get Stefan back. He couldn't let his brother sacrifice everything for him like that. He had gotten too up close and personal with Elena in that moment, but he wanted to get even closer. He couldn't resist her and when her gaze landed on his lips he leaned in a bit, hearing as that made her heart beat faster and her lips parted in anticipation. Elena wished that he'd cross the line already! She couldn't believe it had gotten this far, but she wanted more and her eyes drifted closed, which made him finally close the gap between their lips, gently pressing his onto hers, the softness of her lips feeling even better than he had imagined.

Elena thought she was about to burst into flames with all the pent up sexual frustration coursing through her veins. Damon felt her tongue on his lower lip and he opened his mouth eager to fully kiss her at last! He had dreamt of this moment for such a long time and it was happening right now. Their tongues met in a wild dance, his tongue dominating hers, but not in a violent, rough way, but in a passionate, yet sweet manner. Elena wasn't expecting this. It was a lot to take in, but at the same time she wanted to never stop kissing him.

Damon's tongue was making her moan in no time and her hands roamed over his shoulders and finally threaded into his black raven locks. As he heard her moan into his mouth and felt her fingers tugging at his hair, Damon let out a low groan, his hands travelling down from her neck to her waist, pressing her body into his. Elena felt the contours of his muscles under his shirt and her grip on him tightened. She couldn't think straight, but all that she knew was that this felt so right, so good that she couldn't - no, she _wouldn't_ stop.

"Elena…" Damon broke the kiss, allowing her a much needed time to breathe. She was panting, her hands still around his neck and his hands on her hips as their gazes locked. His cerulean blue eyes took on a darker shade, lust clouding them as he looked into Elena's chocolate brown ones. He could see her chest heaving, brushing over his as she struggled to catch her breath. Elena smiled sweetly at him, her body melting under his touch, his eyes burning into her. She knew she had to be the one to take that final step, to cross the invisible line that's been drawn since they first met and she didn't really find any reason not to. Stefan was gone, they would still bring him back, but tonight served to prove her one thing: that when it came to it, she couldn't put Damon and herself in danger, wouldn't drag him after Stefan anymore.

"I'm not taking him back, Damon. We'll bring him back on track, but I could never ignore what's been going on between us." Her small hands cupped his face, caressing his jaw line as she looked into his eyes, trying to make him see that she truly meant that. She owed it to both of them to face her feelings and she couldn't ignore them anymore. Elena swallowed hard, wondering when all of this had started, knowing for sure that she had been living in denial for more than a year if she had to admit it.

"I won't give up on us, Damon." Elena's voice was soft and full of love and Damon was sure if he had been human, his heart would've been beating out of his chest right now. He replayed her words over and over in his mind, his brain having trouble processing them. It was like he had been waiting all his life for those words to come out of Elena's mouth and now that they had, he couldn't wrap his mind around them. The woman he loved was right there in his arms, her lips swollen from the kiss they'd shared and her eyes boring into his, letting him know that she meant every word and that this was real.

Damon was rendered speechless and the only thing that he could do to express how he felt was to gently press his lips to her forehead, like he did the night when he'd confessed his love for her- the night he returned her necklace and told her that he didn't deserve her, but that Stefan did. It made him want to do it again, say 'I love you', but this time without the 'Stefan is the better man' part. Damon didn't know why he'd let himself be so vulnerable in front of her, but this was the first thing he wanted to tell her and he did.

"I love you, Elena" Simple as that, 3 little words, 8 letters. But the emotion behind them, the sincerity and the meaning of his confession shook Elena to the core. Her heart skipped a beat and tears started gathering in her eyes, blurring her vision. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and Damon kissed it away. Confused and inexperienced in these kind of situations he took that as a bad sign and started pulling away, bracing himself for rejection again, ready for her to give him a 'I'm not ready for this' speech, but when her hand wrapped around his, pulling him back, he thought he'd explode with happiness.

"I love you, too, Damon" Her hand traced his jaw line as she looked up into his eyes, letting him see how true that was before crushing her lips to his. She initiated the kiss and Damon responded without hesitation. His tongue met hers halfway and they both moaned as the kiss got deeper and more intense. Elena's hands roamed his chest and she reached the hem of his black T-shirt. She tugged at it and pulled away from him just enough so that she could take it off him. Damon raised his hands and she dropped his shirt on the floor, reveling in the sight of his naked torso, touching him and then she started exploring with her mouth. Elena kissed along his jaw line, placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking and nipping his flesh, making him moan. She let her hands glide over his abs, down to his jeans and Damon had a really hard time stopping himself from just picking her up, ripping her clothes off and throwing her onto the bed.

"Come here!" Damon took Elena's hands and brought her in for a heated kiss, her lips parting to let him fully posses her mouth. He found her tongue and sucked it into his mouth, massaging it with his own, really taking his time to taste her, explore her mouth throughout fully. Elena pulled his body flush to hers and he stumbled backwards until they fell onto the bed, Elena on top of him. Her legs were straddling his waist as she got rid of her blue tank-top, throwing it on the floor next to his. Damon's mouth practically fell open at the sight of her naked upper body. She hadn't been wearing a bra given the fact that she just got out of the shower. Elena smirked as she saw the expression of pure adoration and lust in his cerulean blue eyes. She leaned towards him, putting her finger to his chin, closing his mouth, smirking at the funny face he made as he placed his hands on her hips.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Elena purred as she trailed her fingers down his chest, playfully tracing his toned abs. Damon smirked as he cupped her breasts, effectively making Elena shut up, her eyes darkening as she looked at him. She licked her lips, feeling fire burning her insides as his hands expertly kneaded her breasts and the bulge in his pants pressing against her core drove her crazy with need. A soft moan escaped her lips and Damon felt his control falter at the sight of Elena's dazed expression. A wide grin spread across Damon's face as he flipped them over, his body covering hers while her breasts were pressing into his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Elena…" Damon's confession made Elena's heart melt. She felt his hands moving down her stomach, softly caressing her skin along the way and he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Elena looked up at him, the intensity of his gaze making her slightly nervous. This was Damon Salvatore, the hottest guy ever seen in Mystic Falls- the 170+ years old vampire that had hundreds -heck, maybe thousands of women. And she was Elena Gilbert, former cheerleader, his brother's ex, not nearly as experienced as him and _that_ was what scared her. What if she wouldn't be good enough for him? Her insecurities were surfacing and she trembled when she felt Damon tugging her jeans down her legs and throwing them to the floor.

"Relax, Elena, I'm gonna take good care of you…" Damon's whisper was soft and sweet, reassuring her that he would never hurt her. He climbed back up, his face only an inch away from hers, her breath hitting his lips and their eyes boring into each other's. Damon molded his lips to hers, putting all of his love into that kiss as his hands traveled from her sides to her breasts, massaging them slowly. He swept his tongue into the hotness of her mouth when Elena moaned and he got lost in the incredible taste of her tongue, which set his restraint on fire. Her tongue was moving with his, swirling around it and driving him insane with lust as her hands began to roam his muscled back and broad shoulders. They both tried to show the other the love they had and just how much they craved each other.

Elena wasn't nervous any longer, the insecurity being replaced by lust and love, but most of all there was a feeling of completion, a feeling that this was right, that they were meant to be. It was overwhelming and it made her head spin, but she knew that there was no going back, not now, not ever. Damon deepened the kiss, his hips swiveling and he swallowed Elena's mewls of pleasure, which sent shock waves straight to his cock. His pants were getting painfully tight, but he wanted to show Elena what it felt like to be completely loved and worshiped, so he pried his lips from hers, eliciting a whimper of protest from Elena. His lips didn't leave her skin, though, instead they moved over the expanse of her neck, licking and nipping her warm flesh, but stopping just above her collarbone.

"What…" Elena was about to protest when she saw him kneel at the foot of the bed, bringing her ankle to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss over it then trailing soft kisses up her calves, paying a little more attention to the inside of her knee, licking at the patch of skin and continuing his assault over her trembling thigh.

"I want to taste your skin, to worship you properly as you deserve to be treated and bring you pleasure like never before. I want to make love to you, Elena…" His hot breath hit her inner thigh as he spoke, his blue eyes taking a darker shade as the lust and love took over. Elena looked at him, chocolate brown eyes clouded with desire as he slowly ran his tongue over her hipbone, making her moan at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue leaving tingles to form all over her skin, goose bumps erupting wherever his skin touched hers.

She didn't know whether she wanted him to stop teasing or to just continue his torture, but her body was burning with desire and all she wanted, all she needed was his touch, his ministrations taking her high, but not high enough. Elena was close to begging him, but she didn't even know what to beg for… Before she could form any words, he was back at the edge of the bed, starting his torture all over again. His lips were leaving a hot trail up her leg and she was writhing under his touch, not finding the strength to formulate coherent sentences. The only thing she could do was moan his name as he reached her thigh, his lips making their way onto her taut stomach, licking and nipping gently at her skin, his tongue tracing the expanse of her abs, circling her navel.

He watched her every reaction, taking in the sight of Elena's parted lips and heaving chest, her hands gripping the sheets as soft, yet incredibly sexy sounds were coming out of her mouth. Damon felt himself get painfully hard, but he ignored his throbbing erection, focusing on bringing Elena as much pleasure as he could. Her pulse was racing and he hadn't even touched her where she craved it the most. Her whole body was arching into his touch, begging him for more as he inched closer to her chest, her fingers tangled in his raven locks, holding him in place. Damon's tongue darted to flick her hardened nipple as she inhaled sharply when he finally closed his mouth over it, swirling his tongue over it and sucking it into his mouth. Elena didn't know how much more of this she could take, her panties soaked as she was trembling in anticipation.

"Damon… please, stop teasing" Her voice was shaking, desire coursing through her veins as Damon's hands grabbed her thighs, forcing her to stand still as he moved his mouth over her collarbone, his tongue trailing a hot path on the side of her neck, to her ear. He sucked her lobe into his mouth then closed his teeth over it and that made Elena moan loudly. His breath on her skin and his hands making their way to her breasts drove her insane. She pulled him in for a lascivious kiss, wanting to feel his lips on hers more than anything. Elena slid her tongue between his teeth, wasting no time as she started twirling it around his, pushing her breasts into his chest, her nails scraping his shoulders and down his back. The kiss was deep, filled with passion and lust, need for release from both parts. Much too soon the need to breathe was too strong to deny and Elena felt him pull away. She stopped him, though, her teeth closing over his lower lip, silently begging him to crash his lips back into hers, but she felt his hands gently caress her cheek and she opened her eyes. The look of pure adoration in his blue orbs made her heart swell with love as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"Damon… I want you" As Elena spoke, he opened his eyes and she was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze, the bright blue hues of his eyes turning deep blue as her hands traveled down his chest in an attempt to get him to end the foreplay. Damon smirked and his hands reached for hers, intertwining their fingers as he trailed kisses down her body again. Elena felt his hot breath against the soft, dampened material of her panties, sending shock waves through her heated core and making her buck her hips in need. He looked up at her and smirked as he started pulling the lacy undergarment down her shaking legs using his teeth. The sight was so erotic and Elena was so turned on that she felt she would just explode if she wouldn't feel his mouth on her pulsating core right now.

"Patience, Elena… aren't you enjoying the foreplay?" Damon asked and Elena's only answer was to buck her hips, anxious for more. He chuckled at her reaction and placed his hands on each of her thighs, spreading her legs and licking his lips as he marveled at the goddess splayed out before him. Elena blushed as she saw the look in his eyes as if she were the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and as he lowered himself to taste her, their eyes locked and Elena couldn't stop from mewling when he finally placed a soft kiss on her delicate, wet flesh.

"Keep looking at me, Elena…" His voice was hoarse and Elena nodded as she watched him go back to work on her heated core. Her heart was beating faster and her legs trembled as Damon's tongue stroked her folds, leaving a hot trail to her swollen clit and circling it fast. Elena was drowning in the sensation and the sight of him between her legs, feeling his tongue penetrate her, as she laced her fingers into his hair, bucking her hips so that he could reach deeper into her.

"Oh GOD!" Elena moaned loudly as Damon sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking over it. She could practically feel him smirk against her pussy as he started moving his tongue faster and was lapping at her cunt relentlessly. Her eyes were glued to him, the emotions overwhelming her as Damon's blue eyes looked up at her.

"Do you ever think of me doing this to you, Elena?" He wanted to know just how much he affected her and he needed to hear her say the words.

"Yes, Damon…" Elena's breathless voice made him grin as he slivered his tongue between her folds, slipping a finger into her as he found her swollen clit and blew a hot breath over it, making Elena gasp.

"Are you always this wet when you think of me like this, Elena?" His lips closed over her bundle of nerves while he added a second finger into her, moving them slowly in and out of her, relishing in her warmth and wetness.

"Yes!" Elena was getting frustrated by Damon not letting her cum, but then he curled his fingers deep inside her and she knew that she was about to go up in flames as his tongue was moving wildly around her bud. She writhed under his touch as he added a third finger into her, her walls contracting around them. He moved his fingers with a speed that almost made her collapse and then, painfully slow, making her groan.

"Do you want to cum, kitten?" Damon whispered into her heated flesh and she felt shivers run down her spine at the husky sound. The way he worked her up, but not allowing her to fall over the edge was simply torture, a delicious torture that she could no longer endure.

"Yes, please, Damon!" He wanted to feel her fall apart and so he started moving his fingers faster and faster, this time curling them deep inside her to stroke her sweet spot, whimpers escaping her lips as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. Elena felt Damon's teeth slightly closing over her clit and she moaned loudly as a jolt of pleasure shot through her, making her head spin. The way his teeth grinded delicately against the swollen bud made her want more, knowing that she was so close.

"Damon… I want you to bite me…" Elena whispered as she spread her legs even more, emphasizing her words. Damon froze as he heard her request, but he knew that it would be the ultimate pleasure for both of them and he licked a hot trail to her innermost thigh. He let his fangs lengthen as he looked up into her brown eyes, relishing in the smell of her blood as her pulse quickened. Damon's fangs pierced her skin and she felt like her body had been set ablaze. The intense pleasure brought by his bite and his fingers made her cry out. It was way too much to hold in and Damon started drawing small amounts of blood, groaning as the taste exploded into his mouth. Her inner muscles fluttered around his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her, waves of immense pleasure crashing over her, making her tremble as the whole world exploded in the most intense orgasm of her young life. Damon felt the desire and love coursing through her bloodstream as he drank deeply, moaning at the incredible taste of her blood. Elena's blood was flowing into his mouth and she was falling apart under him, her body shaking from the earth-shattering orgasm he just gave her.

Damon continued to move his fingers inside her, with every drop of blood he took stroking her sweet spot and making her writhe in pure bliss. He was prolonging her orgasm in a way that was almost painful, her body was trembling and her voice faltered as moans and mewls escaped her lips. As Damon pulled back, licking at the bite marks while still working her insides she felt her inner muscles tighten and her vision blurred when another wave of pleasure hit her. Elena was coming undone, her never ending orgasm shaking her to her core as Damon sucked her clit into his mouth again. The world was spinning and her body was shaking uncontrollably as she felt herself slip into a haze of darkness.

"Elena…" Damon pulled away as he sensed her body slumping onto the bed. He smirked at himself, looking up at Elena's blissful expression as he climbed up the bed to sit right beside her, his hands gently stroking her cheek, waiting for her to recover.

"Damon…?" Her eyes fluttered open as Damon placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm here… I got you, baby." Elena smiled as she met his piercing blue eyes, turning to face him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"What happened?" Her voice was low as if she was ashamed to know what obviously happened and Damon's smirk made her blush.

"You passed out." His eyes were boring into hers as his hand was drawing circles on her hip. Elena felt herself get aroused all over again as she saw that he had stripped his jeans and was now wearing only his black boxer briefs. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she swallowed hard as she looked up into his eyes, desire still clouding them.

"Now… would you just fuck me already?" Her demanding tone made his cock twitch as she pulled him on top of her, fusing their lips so that he wouldn't waste any time talking. The need for his body was overpowering her and she nibbled at his bottom lip while her hands freed him from his boxers, pushing them down his legs and Damon quickly disposed of them.

"Are you ok?" He saw the tears that overflowed her eyes and he was worried that he might have hurt her when he bit her, but the desperation with which she clawed at his shoulders made him feel better.

"Yes, Damon…I need you!" The urgency in her tone made his resistance dissolve. She was overwhelmed by the way he had made her feel and she was a little scared that it will all fade away, so she needed to feel what it was to be with him. He had said that he wanted her to remember what she felt like while Stefan was gone and right now she was absolutely positive that there was no way in hell that she'd go back to Stefan, not when being with Damon felt this good.

The next thing she knew was Damon's lips crushing against hers, his tongue slipping past her lips and moving languidly around hers. Elena could taste her blood on his tongue mixed with her juices and it only made her arousal spike. The way he kissed her made her moan and she was trembling in anticipation of the moment when they'd finally be united. His shaft was playing at her entrance, rubbing against her folds until Elena's hips bucked into his, urging him on. Damon was looking at Elena, eyes wide and full of love and desire and his body shivered as Elena ran her fingers down his chest. He was fucking shivering under her touch!

With their gazes locked and bodies touching intimately he slowly entered her, inch by glorious inch, filling her to the hilt. Elena moaned loudly as she felt his impressive length buried deep inside her, stretching her walls deliciously. Damon groaned as he allowed her a few seconds to adjust to his size, reveling in the feeling of her warmth engulfing him. They were meant to be together and, as they were looking into each other's eyes, they relished in the feeling of completion brought by the perfect fit of their bodies.

"Damon!" Her fingers were gripping his hair, bringing his lips to hers, closing the distance between them as Damon started moving slowly in and out of her. He moaned into her mouth as he began to thrust into her, feeling her nails rake down his back as her tongue swirled with his. She felt his muscles tighten under her touch and his hipbone pushing against hers as he moved, his hands hoisting her legs up to wrap around his waist. Her arms were pulling him closer, not seeming to get close enough. His skin was soft, sliding against hers with each thrust, causing much needed friction between them.

"Fuck, Elena… you feel so good." He started kissing down the arch of her neck, his lower body not missing a single beat. His thrusts became harder and faster, taking Elena closer to the edge with every movement of his hips. He was reaching unknown spots deep within her and her walls were already fluttering around his hard member, eliciting low groans form Damon. They found a rhythm of their own, Elena struggling to meet his every thrust while Damon made good use of his vampire senses and breathed her in. The air was filled with the smell of their arousal as he kissed her again, their tongues engaging in an erotic dance that made her toes curl. He whispered sweet words of love into her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, his hand bringing her leg up to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Damon!" The new position allowed him to go even deeper and Damon sped up his movements as Elena arched her back when his hand started massaging her breast. Each stroke of his hips made her body tremble and Damon began to slam into her, the strength of his thrusts making Elena mewl, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He was hitting her G-spot with every move and she was moaning louder.

"Yes, baby, right there… Damon!" Elena couldn't even think straight as he obeyed her demand and he slid himself in and out of her faster and faster, feeling her inner muscles contract around him. She was close and he knew it, but she found herself craving something else, she needed just one last thing to make her fall over the edge and she didn't know how to ask him that.

"Damon… I want to bite you…" He looked into her eyes, drowning in the ocean of melted chocolate and he found himself biting into his wrist, lowering it down to her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Elena licked her lips before she closed her mouth over the bite mark, sucking deeply, enjoying the low growl coming from Damon's lips. As his blood hit her tongue, she moaned, tasting the delicious, warm liquid course down her throat. She could feel the things that Damon was feeling and it sent her mind reeling, the intensity of their bond overwhelming her. Damon rocked his hips harder against hers, his body shaking with the sensations that Elena was giving him. She drank deeply, enjoying the taste of Damon's blood more than anything she had ever tasted before. It was like a drug, addictive, now she knew why vampires were so into this stuff.

"Elena… Shit!" He groaned into her skin, his thrusts becoming erratic as the feeling of Elena drinking him in - literally- drove him insane with need. She knew what they both needed and she exposed more of her neck to him, inviting him to take what he wanted. Her body was humming with desire as he sank his fangs into her neck, both of them moaning as he began to drink from her. Nothing could have prepared them for the intense feeling coursing through their bodies as they connected in every way possible. They both moaned as their bodies and souls melted into each other's, the love seeping through their every single cell. He pulled away slightly, sensing that Elena's walls were clamping around his member as she felt her vision blink, white waves of pleasure washing over her.

"Damon!" He thrust into her roughly, placing soft kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips and her neck, contrasting with the movement of his lower body. Elena let out a pleasure filled moan when Damon finally fused their mouths, swallowing her cries as he used his vampire speed to bring them the much craved release. The world shattered around them as they plummeted together into the unknown.

Elena screamed Damon's name into his mouth, while her walls were milking him of everything he had as he climaxed, shooting streams of hot, creamy cum deep inside her. Damon collapsed onto her, nuzzling his face into her breasts, listening to her heartbeat as they came down from their highs. Elena felt entirely satisfied, but exhausted from the emotional roller coaster Damon had put her through. She smiled as she felt his head resting on her chest, her hands drawing circles on his shoulders and tangling in his hair, massaging his scalp. He was practically purring in contentment and she giggled at the feeling of undeniable happiness that surrounded both of them.

"I love you…" Damon mumbled into her chest as she was drifting to sleep. He pulled out of her, making her whimper at the loss and was about to move to her side when Elena cupped his face and brought him back over her, wanting to feel the warmth of his body over hers.

"I love you! Now come here…" Elena pecked him on the lips before he placed his head back onto her chest, softly laying his body on top of hers as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Oh my Gosh! I'm not even sure what to think about the season finale… I am still shocked! I fucking cried as I watched it! When I heard Matt telling Elena that they could either go to Damon or go back to Stefan my heart ached for her to just go to Damon, but no… when she called him I thought I'd jump out of my seat, but she crushed him… again. And after that I just had to post this, I think we all need to take a break from the season finale drama… for now at least.**

**So let me know what you think of this… **

**Keep the requests coming!^^**

**REVIEW! Pleasee… You'd definitely make my day and I really need to know that I, **_**at least**_** made some of you happy, made you forget about the angst of the finale for a little while…**

**Thank you so much for reading! ** **

**Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!** First of all I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and ideas, for adding this story to your fave and alert lists! You are awesome… **

**Well this is an early update! I kinda had this idea in my head for a while so here it is… this is loosely based on the last 2 episodes from season 2. **

**WARNING: Be prepared for some angst! And smut of course!**

**Please R&R! Enjoy**

Elena entered through the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. There she was- looming in the dark, not knowing what brought her here. Stefan had come by her house and they had talked, but she didn't feel safe back home, not anymore. She knew she had to be here, even though right now the old house seemed scary, darkness engulfing the stairs as she made her way to the first floor. It was past 2 am and Elena couldn't sleep. She walked slowly, careful not to trip and fall down, struggling to see through the dark, still not sure of what brought her here in the first place.

She knew that Stefan was probably asleep by now, but she kept going, her heart telling her that she was not here for him. Her mind was screaming at her that_ maybe_ she was here to see the blue eyed vampire that lived right across the hall.

Elena made it to the top of the staircase when she felt a soft breeze brush her arm- a vampire, definitely a _vampire_, but which one? It was still too dark to make out who it was, but there was a soft light coming from a small window a few feet away. Elena made her way further down the hallway. She was almost in front of the window when she saw _him_. Standing in the moonlight he looked like an angel, his pale skin and raven locks shining and his clear blue eyes fixing hers. She stopped and Damon stepped closer to her.

He walked right up to her, their bodies touching and their lips only an inch apart. She was entranced by the color of his eyes, the blue of his eyes enhanced, but as she lifted her hand to touch his face in awe, not knowing if he was real or not, he stepped back. There was a feeling of disappointment clouding her senses as she watched him from afar. It was weird… one second he was all up in her personal space and the next he was 3 feet away. She was confused, but as soon as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong he pushed her against the wall, using his vampire speed and crashing his lips against hers.

Elena gasped and he took advantage of that, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She was taken aback by his boldness, but the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue swirling around hers and his body pressing hers against the wall made her moan. Damon was different somehow, very silent… and the fact that they hadn't even exchanged a word and they were clawing at each other's body, desire coursing through their veins was simply screaming danger.

He pulled back slightly, his breath as ragged as hers and he gazed into her eyes. Elena saw all the emotion flashing through his bright blue eyes and it made her heart ache. The love, the lust, the fear were all there and it shocked her to the core, but there was something else, one more thing that she couldn't quite name and it scared the hell out of her. She wanted to ask him about it, about all of it, she knew she should go to Stefan's room and not stay here with Damon, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him alone.

Damon quickly composed himself, turning her body around as he pressed her into the wall, desperation taking over. Elena gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck, her hands covering his on her hips. What was he thinking? She couldn't do this... not then and there.

"Damon... You can't!" Elena's whisper echoed through the dark, empty hallway as Damon pushed his body into hers. He couldn't take that, not right now!

"Elena...I need you!" He rasped into her ear as he enclosed her waist with one hand, the other one being half covered in nasty looking veins- the werewolf bite he sported on his left forearm making him grind his teeth. It hurt him to know that he would die, but as Elena shook her head. No. He thought his heart was ripped out of his chest and chopped into tiny bits.

She simply couldn't do this. Stefan was down the hall, damn it! But he knew he had to do it, he didn't care what words came out of his mouth. He didn't mind that his emotions were showing, because it was_ her_…the woman who made him fall in love, the one that made him a better man and he would _die_ anyhow, so he could care less about his humanity sneaking back in. He needed her and he wasn't above begging. _How pathetic… To have to beg the woman you love to allow you to make love to her, because it's your dying wish. _

He was Damon freakin' Salvatore… he didn't do begging and he didn't want her to accept out of pity. There was no way in hell that he'd tell her about the bite. It was better this way…Damon wouldn't be able to bare the look of sadness that would appear in her eyes as he would've told her that he'd die. He didn't need her to be sad, he wanted their first time to be out of love, on his king sized bed, but he knew that was too much to ask, so she could do it out of lust. It would never happen again, anyhow… and that thought made him cringe. Damon would never be able to show her just how much he loved her, to show her what true pleasure was, to make sweet love to her, to drink from her as he made her cry out his name in pure bliss. That would never happen, so this was his only chance… he'd risk it all for a single night with her.

"Please... I beg you, Elena!" Damon pleaded her, knowing that pretty soon he'd be gone. He only wanted one thing before he died. He wanted to feel Elena's touch, see her naked body writhe under him as he made love to her. Yes...Damon wanted to make love to her, the woman he loves more than life itself, but he wasn't that sure that he'd be able to be gentle in his condition. He would definitely _try_ to keep his composure, to hide from her, even though it would be difficult. As Damon felt the hesitation in her voice, he thought about his brother, Saint Stefan. Always the fucking first choice! Every single time he wanted something, Stefan got it, and he was left with nothing.

Firstly his father- he had always treated Stefan better, he was the good kid, the perfect son and Damon was the troublemaker. Even as a kid, after their mother died Damon had faced the wrath of his father, he had taken all the hits for him _and for Stefan_. His mother was the only person that had truly loved him unconditionally, sincerely and had understood him. Then there had been Katherine… the vampire that had played them both- the one that made them what they were today, the one that had rejected him after a century and a half of devotion. She had laughed in his face when he confessed his love and had clearly stated that _"It was always Stefan. It will always be Stefan." _

And finally Elena- _Oh Elena…_ she's said the exact same words as Katherine _"It will always be Stefan"_ but she _got_ him. She had become his friend and had taken upon herself the task of making him a better man. But she was his brother's girl after all… Damon knew that Elena loved Stefan and it hurt him that it was never going to be him, but right now he wanted her, _needed_ her… his lips traveled to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth as he whispered.

"I know that you love him, Elena… I promise I'm not gonna get in the way of your love. I will never tell him, I just need to make love to you once. Only once I _swear_…" He trailed off as he sensed a wave of dizziness flashing over him. He shrugged it off._ Just a little more time..._ Elena shiverd as she heard his words. -making love- and as she felt how hard he was, she moaned, lust taking over her and she arched her back into him, silently agreeing, but she wanted a bed, not the hallway to be the place where they'd first make love.

"Damon…" Elena's voice wavered as Damon smiled sadly before he began to take her clothes off. He took off her cardigan and before he could stop her, she turned to face him. She looked him in the eye, leaning in to kiss his luscious lips. Damon responded eagerly, practically ripping the rest of her clothes off as she threaded her fingers into his hair. Elena looked incredible naked, even in his awful state he could appreciate her lean, long legs which seemed to stretch for miles, her curved hips fitting perfectly under his hands, her perky breasts just begging to be touched and her beautiful face- doe eyes, pouty lips. Damon knew it was worth it! He would die a happy man just after looking at her like this and as he pulled her panties down her legs, she bucked her hips in anticipation, spreading her legs open for him. Elena wanted this and she was turned on beyond belief, her body pressed between Damon and the wall and she inhaled sharply.

"Damon, let's go to your room" He kneeled down, ignoring her request because he couldn't be sure of how well he could handle the pain and he didn't want Elena seeing the bite or the expression of pain as he would thrust into her. The effort of holding himself over her body would be too much for his weakened state to handle. Damon licked his lips, gripping her thighs and placing them on each of his shoulders, giving him a perfect angle. He decided to take his time as much as it would last. He darted his tongue to taste her, moaning into her pussy as her nails dugg into his scalp. He licked a hot trail between her folds and onto her clit, then sucked it in his mouth and lapped at it like a kitten.

His eyes were closed, a sense of weakness passing through him, but he didn't stop. He slid his tongue into her hole, moving it fast from left to right inside her. Damon hated the weakness that damn bite gave him. He was a vampire for crying out loud! He didn't do pain, nor dizziness and it freaked the heck out of him that he didn't know how to fight it. He got the point that there was no cure, that this was it! He was going to die and he was going to die happy. For once she would scream his name as he made her come undone. Elena was moaning, his tongue bringing her pleasure like never before. She was close to her release when a sting of pain shot right through his arm and he stifled a scream, but a small hiss escaped his mouth, sending shock waves through her core, which made Elena fall over the edge.

He placed her feet on the ground, standing up and taking a breast into his hand and the other one's nipple into his mouth as she moaned, starting to come down from her high. Elena brought him in for a languid kiss as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away swiftly, pushing her into the wall again. He couldn't let her take off his shirt, not if that meant that she'd see the horrible bite mark on his forearm. She didn't seem to mind his rough treatment and moaned as her bare breasts hit the cold wood, her nipples hardening instantly. Damon made quick work of his pants, leaning his body into her back as he fisted his fully erect member and teased her clit with the tip, eliciting a whimper from her and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Damon..." Her voice was hoarse and sexy and he couldn't hold back any longer. Damon had waited an eternity for this; for the perfect moment with the perfect woman and the sound of his name falling from her lips made him groan. He had spent over a century searching for her even if he didn't know that, but now that he had found where he belonged, it would all end. There was nothing more for him to look forward to, besides the moment when he would be inside of Elena, making her scream out his name as she climaxed. He wanted her more than he could've ever thought possible and the fact that he couldn't quite enjoy a soft, teasing exploration of her body made a wave of sadness pass trough him. Damon knew he wasn't going to get the full foreplay and he wanted to still try _for her…_ to be gentle, to bring her pleasure like never before even though he would probably be dead even before he finished. He eased his throbbing cock into her inch by inch, savoring how tight and warm she felt around him. Elena pushed her ass back into him, but he grabbed her hips, wanting to remember how good it felt to be inside her.

"Eager are we?" Damon's voice broke, his usual flirty tone turning into a rasp as he felt pain coursing through his veins, his vision blurred as he was transposed back to 1863, seeing himself with Stefan in the Salvatore gardens, playing football and laughing, before all the drama started. _How ironic_- having flashbacks of his brother while he was making love to his girl. _Damn it! _He knew it was almost over and he tried his best to focus on the feeling of her walls contracting around him, her hand guiding his to her breast, urging him to pay attention to them.

Damon was brought back by her moaning his name when he started moving. His thrusts were slow and deep, his hand kneading her breasts as he kissed her shoulders and neck. Elena was panting and she knew she was close, but she reached for his right hand, drawing it to her core. Damon hissed when she grabbed his left arm, but he obeyed and started tweaking and rubbing her clit furiously with his fingers. He felt another jolt of pain shoot through his arm and he knew that now she felt it and heard his whimper.

"Damon, what's wrong?" She turned her face, trying to make eye contact with him, but he couldn't allow that. He didn't want her to see how much it hurt him physically to be with her like this. She would surely stop if she'd see that kind of pain in his eyes and he couldn't accept that. Could he trust his voice to not give him away? He decided it would be much better if he distracted her. His lips were everywhere on her neck, on her shoulders and finally on her cheek. His hips were moving faster and she was grounding into him, meeting his every thrust.

"Nothing's wrong, kitten" He always wanted to call her that... And now he had, but he never will, ever again. Elena practically mewled when he said that and she held his hand, moving them both over her breast. He held onto her as he began thrusting harder, hitting her sweet spot every time, making her moan his name. Damon knew that this was hardly called making love, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. Elena was close to release and he knew that he was too, only that he was pretty sure that once they reached their climax, the end will come. He sensed it and he had to tell her this.. Once more...

"I love you..." He bit her earlobe with blunt teeth as he sensed her inner muscles tighten, her whisper turning into a moan as she said it back. How could she not? She'd been so naïve and stupid, not admitting that she loved him. And this was their time...or so she thought.

"I love you, too. Oh... Damon!" Elena moaned as she turned her face, her hand snatching behind his neck and bringing his mouth onto hers in a searing kiss that made her head spin. He thrust harder, her confession bringing him to tears as he aknowledged that she felt the same and that now she was going to suffer as much as he did. Elena felt drops of water glide down her spine and she realized they were Damon's tears and she clutched to his left hand tightly, making him wince in pain. She knew something must be wrong, but before she could speak, he thrust harder and her words got stuck in her throat. She was on the verge of the most intense orgasm she'd ever had and he needed to say goodbye...

"Take care of Stefan for me. I love you, Elena!" He said as he pushed her over the edge and spilt his seed deep within her womb, kissing her cheek gently before he collapsed. Damon managed to pull out of her and speed to his bedroom before death finally caught up with him.

_And that is how Damon Salvatore died… _

**OMG! I'm sure you absolutely HATE me right now, but this is just something that I wanted to write for such a long time… I mean we do need a little angst… it can't all be fluff and I'm really quite proud of this…**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts about this, especially because I want to know how I did with all the angst! I'm really insecure about this and I'd really need some feedback.^^ and… tell me if you'd like me to start a vamp Elena story… post 3x22****

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of it! I'm a total review whore (I guess) and I'd love it if we could reach like 30-40 reviews, maybe? xD**

**Also… don't hesitate to tell me if you have any requests!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! I'm back and, like usual I have to thank all of you that favorite and alerted this story and especially to those that reviewed! You guys are amazing!****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And... I don't know if it's necessary, but I still have to warn you about the mature content of this story (:**

**This chapter is based on the emotional scene from 2x08 when Damon confesses his love to Elena. I want to dedicate this to ****VeraDeDiamant**** who requested it a pretty long time ago. I hope I did it justice, hon. xD And also I want to assure you that I'll use all of your requests so keep them coming! **

**Go ahead and R&R ^^**

_**Elena's POV:**_

"I just have to say it once. You just have to hear it." Damon moves in closer, stopping just inches away from me and I can practically feel the intoxicating scent of his cologne. His hands are held out as if to show me he means nothing more than to say that one thing. Damon looks torn, but I can't even begin to imagine the reasons he has to be like this- it would be too risky to go there.

I know that this is dangerous, but for some reason my heartbeat quickens only by the thought of what he wants to tell me. I don't know what to do so I just stand there, mouth slightly ajar as I watch the emotion play in the depths of his crystal blue eyes. He nods as if to convince himself that he really wants to do this, which I'm not sure _I _do, but when he finally decides to speak, his words burn right through my heart.

"I love you, Elena" Those 4 words are so simple, yet so meaningful that I can't do anything, but gaze into his tormented blue pools, only to see that his eyes show exactly the same thing that his words meant. He looks into my eyes, pressing his lips tightly together, his eyebrows forming a small frown, but the next thing he says makes me wonder just how much of this side of Damon I've met. It certainly seems that I don't actually know him as much as I pretend to.

"And it's because I love you… that I can't be selfish with you. Why I can't do this." His cerulean blue pools are showing so much emotion, so much vulnerability that I drown into them, I lose myself in the sound of his voice, it's scary to know just how much of an effect he has on me, how my heart melts under his gaze and how my body aches to reach out and touch him, erase the hint of vulnerability and hurt in his eyes.

The way he looks at me makes my breath hitch and my heart beat faster. I never break eye contact. I look at him even as he avoids looking at me, probably thinking about what to say and he shakes his head meeting my gaze again, this time I see that his eyes are softer. How he could have hidden his emotions is beyond me. In this moment all I see is love and, as the tears start gathering in his eyes, I can see there is something else… but I can't place the emotion. Then he talks again and the tone of his voice is even softer than before, a hint of resignation evident in his expression.

"I don't deserve you." He just says that and the sadness in his eyes and voice make my heart ache. How can he say that? Why is he doing this to himself? I never thought that I would see Damon like this. He was strong, he was sarcastic and cold, but now… this was a side of him that I'd only got a glimpse at before. The emotions are overwhelming me, the look of sadness he has would haunt me forever and it isn't right. He deserves to be happy.

I never thought about it before, but Damon really has had a rough life. His first love had used him and his brother for her little game, for fun and she turned them into vampires. His brother had forced him to turn and despite that, all he ever wanted was someone to love him, to show him affection. It suddenly hit me… Katherine had openly admitted that she never loved him- that _it was always Stefan_ and I… I've done exactly the same thing. I shouted at him that it will always be Stefan, even though the things he said when he came to me that night were nothing but the truth.

There is something between us that I can't deny… it's more than just physical attraction, although _that_ is obviously there. He is impulsive, but something made me forgive him every time he screwed up and I'm afraid of this thing between us, but it's definitely there whether I wanted to admit it or not. I look at him now and all I can think is that I have to say something; that I can't see that much sadness clouding his beautiful blue eyes, but he speaks again before I can recover from the shock of his confession.

"But my brother does," His expression might just break my heart. He nods yet again, as if to convince himself that this is what he needs to do. As I process those words, all I want to do is to yell at him and slap him right across the face. What is wrong with him? I can't believe that I'm feeling this, but right now I don't know what to think about the brothers. Stefan was sweet and I loved him…_loved?_ It was safe, but he_ lied_ about Katherine, he_ lied_ about who he was, he did terrible things, too.

Damon on the other hand was straight forward from the get go. I knew he was impulsive, cocky, dangerous, a true vampire and an ass, but at least he didn't hide anything from me. How can he say that Stefan deserves me better than him? That's my decision and I can't even believe that I have any doubts… maybe a few weeks ago I wouldn't, but after all the things he's done for me, hearing his confession and looking into his eyes I know that nothing will ever be the same.

Damon is leaning into me and my eyes flash to his lips for an instant, not knowing what to do. I just open my mouth, ready to tell him exactly what I think, or maybe I just want to kiss him. I don't even know, but he surprises me once again. His soft lips press gently to my forehead, resting there a little longer than necessary. I inhale deeply as my heart starts pounding in my ears at his gentle touch. How could I even dream of ignoring him? I can't even think straight when I feel his skin on mine, even if it is just a soft kiss on the forehead. I know that look in his eyes, the look of pure adoration and I can't deny this any longer. I can't hurt Damon's feelings now that I know what they are. I WON'T do this to him! I won't do this to US…

"Damon…" My voice is barely a whisper and I can see that tears began to form in his eyes, but I don't want them to fall. And I know exactly how I can make them go away, how I can wash away his fears and I just go for it. My hands cradle his face as I press my lips against his, pure electricity coursing through my veins as I feel the softness of his lips, proving how right this is. I can feel that he doesn't respond at first, but I definitely don't pull away. Instead I trace his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, one of my hands threading through his dark hair. And this is all it took for him to kiss me back full force, his lips opening and his tongue slipping into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his and I can feel his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer, molding our bodies together as he explored my mouth expertly with his talented tongue.

My mind is reeling and my body is aching with desire as the kiss deepens even more, our bodies flush together and I know that this is not nearly enough and even though I am breathless, I don't want to break the kiss. We've been waiting for this moment for such a long time and now that it's finally here, we both want it to last forever. I can feel it in his touch, in the way he kisses me, lasciviously. His tongue is dominating mine, his hands bringing me closer, his kiss is like none other I had and it makes shivers run down my spine. Despite everything, I can't seem to get close enough and I just need to feel more of him, to touch his skin, to feel the ripple of his muscles under my hands.

Damon knows I have to breathe and I whimper when I feel the loss of his mouth on mine, but I don't have time to protest further because I feel his lips making their way down the side of my neck, nipping at my heated skin. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close to me and I can practically see the smirk playing at his lips at my desperation. He trails wet, open mouthed kisses up to my ear, sucking my earlobe into his mouth. My knees threaten to give away, the only thing holding me up being his arms that are wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Elena, are you sure you want this?" Damon's voice is hoarse and it makes me tremble, the combination of his hot breath on my skin and his body pressing into mine, driving me crazy. I don't know why he's asking this since I was the one that kissed him first. My hands are tugging at his hair, bringing his face up, my eyes boring into his. I smile at him, my lips crushing against his with bruising force as I finally decide to cross that fine line.

"I'm sure, Damon! I want you…" I see the light flicker in his cerulean hues and I feel my feet leave the ground as my back hits the mattress, making me gasp. The sudden movement knocked the air out of my lungs, but the next thing I know is Damon's body draping over mine, the hard contours of his sculpted torso pressing me into the bed. I moan as Damon's lips descend on my skin, igniting a scorching fire deep inside my core and I can't pretend I don't feel anything anymore. He broke down all of the walls I build up around my heart in a desperate attempt to keep him away, with soft touches and gentle kisses that made my body ache for more.

"Elena…I'm not going back after this…" Damon's whisper makes tingles shot through my body, his hot breath fanning over the heated skin of my neck. I don't care about the consequences, right now I only want to feel more of him, to feel _all _of him. I want to know how great we can be, because I know for a fact that we can set the bed on fire what with all of the sexual tension and passion.

"I want to go all the way with you Damon" I confess as my hands are sliding down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and reveling in the smooth skin of his pecks. I don't even realize that he is staring at me until I look up and find his ocean blue eyes studying my face in awe.

"You trust me with this, Elena?" His voice is low and dangerously sexy, hoarse and I feel like my body is on fire just by listening to him. I can't even imagine what it will be like to feel his skin against mine, his hard muscles pressing me into the mattress. My imagination runs wild and I don't even remember his question but he knows exactly how to bring me back to Earth and I feel his fingertips caressing my jaw line, then my lips. The soft touch snaps me from my daydreaming and my brain processes the words that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, I trust you, Damon" There is absolutely no doubt about that and I finally realize that this moment was bound to happen because we simply couldn't stay away from each other. His earlier confession plays over and over in my mind and I smile as I see the softness of his eyes as his fingers move down towards my chest. Damon's hand stops just over the spot where my heart lays and my breath hitches in my throat as I wonder what he wants to do next.

"Do you trust me with this?" Damon said, tapping his fingers lightly over my chest and looking straight into my eyes, silently begging me to be honest. I can't help the smile that plays at my lips as I see the big bad vampire become more like the human being he once was. There is nothing more beautiful than this look on Damon's face and I just can't seem to stop marveling at the sharp contours of his face, the God-like perfection of him drives me crazy.

How can he be so damn gorgeous? My eyes scan over his disheveled hair and his hypnotizing eyes to his plump lips that twitched into a cocky smirk. He knows that I can't hide the fact that I'm completely giving up the pretense and I can't even find my words to explain what this feels like. Of course I trust him with everything even though I know that he needs to hear this, needs to have confirmation that I'm doing this for the right reasons.

"Yes." That's the only thing I say before I press my lips to his. I can't bear not touching him and I just feel the need to kiss him. Damon's tongue makes its way between my lips, sensually moving against mine and my hands slide his shirt off, the urge to feel more skin taking over. Too soon Damon pulls back and his hand finds the hem of my shirt, but doesn't move further.

"What about this?" Damon whispers, tugging at the thin fabric of my top, inching it slightly upwards. I don't know if I can take this, the slow, soft movements are driving me insane already. His fingers are drawing random patterns on my stomach and I think I'm going to just rip our clothes off if he doesn't do that first.

"Yes… Just undress me already!" I can't help but be anxious and I hope it didn't come out that bad… I just need to relieve some of the pent up sexual tension and the grin that spread on his lips makes me blush.

"Patience is a virtue, Elena…" Damon's devilish smile sends shivers straight down to my core and I roll my eyes as he gently pulls my shirt up and over my head. His eyes practically pop out of their sockets as he realizes that I'm not wearing a bra. It's my turn to smirk at him and I see his eyes darkening a few shades so I decide to tease him a bit further and since he came here confessing his love, I want to show him what _he_ means to me, that I _want_ this and I'm not going back. I stand up from under him and bite my lip as I finish undressing myself, enjoying the pure lust clouding his eyes.

"You were saying?" I strode over to him and I know that my gesture left him speechless and partially shocked but he extends his hands and motions for me to lie back on the bed next to him. There is something about Damon that always was exciting and in this moment that feeling is much stronger as his eyes roam over my naked body.

I feel his hot breath on the bare skin of my chest, his lips hovering over one of my sensitive nipples. He looks up at me as his lips close over my left nipple, his tongue flicking it and making me moan loudly. He circles it and begins sucking on the rosy bud but quickly moves to the other, not giving me quite what I want and presses a soft kiss on my hardened nipple. My back arches off the bed in pleasure, my body aching for his touch as he laces our fingers together.

"Relax and let me handle this…Hold onto me." There is something in his voice that makes me simply nod and that seems to be enough for him to continue his slow exploration of my body. Damon moves over to the edge of the bed and gently takes my right ankle in his hand, bringing it to his lips. I look up at him as he starts placing soft kisses on my raised leg, sliding his lips slowly towards the interior of my thighs. Then, as he reaches my thighs, he licks a hot trail over to my hipbone and smirks before swiftly beginning the same torturous path on my other leg.

"Damon…" I moan his name in an attempt to make him stop teasing but he ignores me. His lips are now exploring the expanse of my taut stomach, his touches making me lose my mind, my body reacting to his every movement. I grip his hands hard as he kisses his way to my nether regions, licking and sucking the soft skin of my inner thigh. The need for release is getting hard to handle but as I feel his hot breath over my sensitive flesh I know that this will be mind blowing.

"Please…" I try again and I can't stop from moaning loudly as his teeth scrape against my hipbone before his mouth finally descends on my heated flesh. His talented tongue begins to circle and flick my swollen clit and the sensations begin to explode in my lower belly, my eyes glued to the erotic sight of Damon's mouth working my clit. I'm moaning continuously and his tongue sweeps over my slit and then begins lapping at my cunt relentlessly. My nails dig into his skin as I feel his lips closing over the little bundle of nerves and sucking hard. This is even more intense than I had ever imagined and he expertly works me up until I can feel the beginnings of my orgasm but stops just before I fall over the edge, beginning his slow torture all over again seconds later alternating between moving painfully slow or in a fast blur that made me yell out.

"Oh God!" My body arches into his touch, needing the contact more than air itself. Usually I'm not that vocal during sex, but there are no words to even begin to describe the sensations brought on by Damon's skilful tongue. My self-restraint flew out the window the second I felt Damon's lips on my body and now I know exactly why he's so cocky all the time- the things he does to me with just his tongue are sinful and downright maddening.

He gently releases one of my hands and brings it to my breast, massaging it slowly before tweaking the hardened nipple and making me writhe under his touch. A wave of overwhelming pleasure begins to wash over me when I feel his tongue slide in and out of me as his hand continues to work my breast. There might have been fireworks exploding inside me when I finally came undone. Damon moans against my heated core as the most intense orgasm of my life ripples through my body. Immense pleasure crashes into me and my head is spinning with all the sensations.

I cry out at the intensity of my climax and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I don't know why I'm so emotional, but my whole body shakes and Damon's hands are the only thing anchoring me to reality. It seems as if my high had lasted for hours and I realize that Damon is now lying next to me, still only half naked and I swallow the lump in my throat as my eyes roam over his flawless body, wishing that he'd take off his jeans already. As the aftershocks start fading away, Damon smiles at me while his hand is gently caressing the side of my cheek. He is standing beside me and I can feel it in every nerve of my body, his proximity is making my heart pound in my chest.

"Are you alright?" Damon asks me sweetly and I sense a single tear slide down my cheek. I can't even begin to comprehend what has happened, but I see a hint of sadness in his eyes and I don't understand it. He drops his hand from my face and avoids to make eye contact… it just seems weird. One moment he's taking me to heaven and the next he's pulling away. I understand that he thinks I regret this, but he has to know that he is so far from the truth.

"I'm more than alright, Damon… I need you. Now!" I grab his hand and run my fingers down his chiseled chest, enjoying the way his muscles contract under my fingertips. He looks bewildered at first, but then his eyes shine with a happiness that I haven't seen before and it is beautiful. I pull him closer, my hands fumbling with his pants and practically ripping them off.

Damon smirks and helps me by getting rid of the rest of his clothing and stands proud, totally naked in front of me. All I can do is stare open mouthed at the gorgeousness of Damon's body, my eyes drinking him in- his perfect face, broad shoulders, strong arms, pale skin. My gaze follows the line of that sexy V shape of his hips and I instinctively lick my lips as I take in the sight of his rock hard erection.

I never took the time before to truly look at a man in order to appreciate the beauty of a male body, not that I hadn't seen a naked guy before, but there was something about Damon that made me want to lick and kiss every inch of him. I want to tie him up and torture him as he has tortured me- kinky _I know…_ but very hot and I definitely have to keep that in mind for another time. _Yes, another time… _I don't know how but I meant what I said before. I want him, all of him and I'm NOT going back…

"Please…" My voice sounds desperate and I'm so close to begging but I don't care! I need him and I need him now… all that stands between us now is air and I urge him to come over, to take the leap with me. Damon doesn't waste any time and I gasp as I feel his hard body pressing into mine as he settles himself between my legs. I grab his face with both hands, crushing my lips to his, the kiss starting off needy and desperate, but the love and passion took over as Damon's tongue sensually slides along my lips. We kiss deeply until I run out of air, but even that doesn't stop him, his lips trailing down the side of my neck, sucking at nipping at my overheated skin. I feel every inch of his body press into mine and that, plus the feeling of his lips on my neck have me wet and moaning all over again.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, 'Lena" Damon's whisper makes me burn from the inside and I know that he feels the same as he teases me with the tip of his cock. Then he dips his head and takes a hardened nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, sucking and finally biting down gently. The sensations make me whimper and my hips rise from the bed on their own accord, trying to take him inside of me.

"I know… I can't wait any longer!" I practically shout at him as he keeps working his mouth over my nipple. He looks up and when our gazes lock, he finally pushes into me, inch by glorious inch and my inner muscles clamp down on him, making him groan in pleasure. I feel incredibly proud that I made those sexy sounds come from Damon Salvatore's mouth.

"Damn Elena! You are so tight" In this moment I feel everything. As he starts to move, I feel the hard curve of his hipbone as it thrust against mine, the muscles ripple under my fingertips and his smooth skin move against mine. The agonizingly slow pace he sets it's not nearly enough for me and I need more, so I decide to let him know.

"I need more, Damon!" He smiles as he hears my demand but nonetheless obeys, his movements increasing in speed and power, the sensation of him inside me, over me being too good, too much, borderline painful. Those icy blue eyes that beamed with electricity are staring back at me, his hands lifting my legs so that I can wrap them around his torso. The new angle of his thrusts makes me moan loudly and I feel that I'm going to explode if he doesn't kiss me in the next second; that I'm going to die if he ever stops.

"You feel so good, Elena" I know he's holding back but I can't bring myself to care right now. There will be other times when we can go fast and hard and release all the steam but now we need an emotional moment, this is _making love _not fucking, not just having sex, it is more. My hands are clutching to him, my lips molding to his and my tongue slipping into his mouth, sensually swirling around it. We exchange torrid kisses as we move together, the passion of it all leaving me panting.

"Damon!" I scream his name as I feel his cock sliding in deep inside me, reaching places that I didn't even knew existed. I am a whimpering mess as he repeatedly hits my G-spot and kisses my neck, bringing me closer to my second orgasm. We can't seem to get close enough and the whole time all I can think about are those 3 little words that I know now that I can allow to roll of my tongue.

"I love you, Damon" I said it! Finally… and it feels great to look into his eyes and confess my love without having to worry that he won't say it back because he has said it first. I see that he is genuinely taken aback, but immensely happy as he kisses me with all he has. My insides are tightening, my silky walls fluttering around his length as a wave of pure pleasure begins to wash over me.

"I love you, Elena" All I know is that I could die happy right now and as Damon intertwines our fingers and brings my hands above my head I sense he's increasing his movements and I cry out as an Earth shattering orgasm shots through me. The world explodes around me and Damon shudders, filling me up with his load. Sensations are overwhelming my senses and all I can see, feel and taste is Damon. I feel lightheaded and I know it's thanks to the overly emotional connection we have, which makes me smile.

I don't know how to deal with all of these feelings but having Damon here besides me helps a lot. I am sure that he'll be right there for me whenever I need him, supporting me and pushing me to do what I want. Damon looks up at me, our sleepy, puffy eyes connecting and he stays buried deep inside me, his body resting on top of mine. It feels so good to have his body over mine and I smile lazily at him, silently telling him not to move.

"Get some rest, Elena… you'll need it" Damon is back to his humorous self and I can't help but shivers at the hidden meaning of his words. But right now I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open so I wrap my arms and legs tightly around Damon, yawning as I feel his head nestle between my breasts. I roll my eyes internally at the gesture- _Not even in his sleep can Damon be innocent…_ Then I close my eyes, falling into a peaceful and deep sleep. I felt Damon stir after a little while and I simply rolled over to lie on his chest and fell back asleep.

**So… How'd I do? Especially Elena's POV… was it good? Should I try to write from Damon's POV a darker scene next? **

**Review and let me know if you have any other prompts/requests/suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** I'm getting these out earlier than usual so I hope you're enjoying them… I know I do! **

**I would like to thank all of you that read this story, especially the ones that reviewed, alerted or favorite this story! You are awesome as always!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**psawyer1 **_**for being a good friend, regular reader and for the amazing prompts, of course. This is based on the 2x13 bathroom scene. I know many of you wanted a season 2 scene and so… here it is!**

**I hope you like it! Read and Review****

* * *

_**Damon's POV:**_

How did I get here? That's what I'd like to know, too. Baby bro's been keeping secrets again and now we've got ourselves a nice fluffy pack of werewolves sulking around in the woods. They have our little Barbie Vamp and we need to get her back. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but even though Blondie gets on my nerves - a LOT- I don't want her to die…

Another problem is that John freakin' Gilbert is back in town and has a plan which I haven't even figured out and it only pisses me off some more. So here I am, in the bathroom with the woman I love- _yeah, don't think I haven't tried to avoid the subject, but it always comes out._ Now I'm trying to explain that we _need_ to kill Tyler, too and her small hands are gently gripping my biceps and her eyes look straight through me.

"You need to stop doing that" I narrow my eyes at her and she immediately drops her hands from my arms and her eyes show a little shock.

"Doing what?" Oh she doesn't get it… she thinks that her touch is the thing that bothers me… _Oh, how wrong you are, Elena…_

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy… 'cause it's you who's asking" I don't want to lash out, but lately people had been expecting me to be the good guy, which I'm not! Never the hero, never the _one_ and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations. And here it is!

"Be the better man, Damon" Yeah… I thought so… Elena would never truly accept me for who I am, not that I don't notice that her eyes are glued to my lips. If I were to be human I'd probably admit that I'm at a loss for words. But... given the fact that I _am_ a vampire, I'm having a really hard time keeping the beast inside me at bay. All of my instincts are screaming at me to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless. Heck! _Fuck _her senseless…

"Elena… you don't know who I am. I'm bad, Lena… I'm impulsive…" I say, backing her into the sink, her eyes flashing to mine and I know that my eyes always betray me around her and right now all they are expressing must be lust and love. Elena is pressed between me and the sink and I can feel the shiver that runs through her body and I see her brown eyes darken just a little and knowing the effect I have on her drives me insane with need.

"Damon…" the way my name rolls off her lips in a breathy whisper makes me hard in an instant and the closeness doesn't help either. I can hear her heartbeat quicken and I let my eyes fall to her lips and lower, to her heaving chest. She's wearing a deep red top reminding me of the rich color of fresh blood and her hair is pulled back, leaving her neck exposed to my hungry gaze. I can see that she's having trouble resisting me, a struggle already taking place in her: heart vs brain… With Elena you always expect it to be the latter that wins the battle, but she surprises me by not pulling back when my hands wrap around her waist, pressing her into my body harder.

"I'm not going to change, Elena… not now, not ever. There's no point in that! I like being the bad guy! I take what I want and move on… why don't you get that through that pretty little head of yours?" The words start flowing naturally and it feels liberating to finally say them out loud, let her know exactly what I think and that there's no point in pretending to care for what I do. Right now, looking at her it angers me and I know that she's gonna yell right back at me.

"You're so stupid, you know that? Why do you keep pushing me away, yelling at me that you're the bad guy? I don't believe you… not anymore" Elena's raised voice is getting to me and her eyes are flaming, her hands grabbing me and she tries to push me away. I stagger back, my eyes burning into hers as I try to make her stop. Secretly I love when she gets all feisty and mad at me, knowing that she gets all riled up by yelling at me.

"You better believe it, Elena… I'm going out there and rip out some werewolves' hearts! I don't fucking care, Elena! I'm not going to sit back and watch a bunch of wolves stroll through Mystic Falls. They need to die and they will…" I don't want to go down the road she is intending me to so I divert the attention over the whole wolf problem. Elena, however, doesn't seem ready to change the subject and she comes closer, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that, Damon…" She's so close now that I think I need to step back if I don't want to slam her into the wall and I know that I would do more to her than that.

"Don't tempt me, Elena… You're too feisty and too close for you to keep provoking me like that! I am the bad guy and if you don't shut the fuck up I'll show you just how bad!" I can't take it in any longer. She has to know that she's not getting out of this one if she keeps this up. If she wants me to prove her just how bad I am I'll gladly do so because I like the idea of having angry, rough sex with Elena right there in the bathroom with her father and half of the town's residents in the next room.

"You don't fucking talk to me like that Damon! You aren't going to fucking push me against a wall and fuck me in here, with all the people out there! I'm going to scream if you try anything…" _SHIT! Is Miss Elena Gilbert talking like that with me? _ She's so angry that I think she really needs to get laid! And I can't even process her words…it is as if she wants me to do that. Elena has no idea what she just did. I walk over to her slowly, smirking at her as she backs herself into the wall…

"Oh, you're gonna scream all right!" I see her eyes widening, but her heart betrays just how hot the idea makes her. Elena isn't really good at hiding her lust for me as I see her bite her lip when I finally reach her, my hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"Fuck off, Damon!" She tries to push me away but this time I don't budge. If Elena wants to ignore what her own body is yelling at her - to give in- then I'm going to show her just how pleasurable it can be to let go.

"You're saying that now, but in a few minutes you'll be begging for me to fuck _you_ and then you're going to scream my name, telling me not to stop. You'll see, Elena…I can make you come undone harder than ever before just by talking like this to you." My lips are lightly touching hers as I speak and my hands are now on her hips, pulling her flush against me to let her feel just how badly I want her which makes her gasp. Her warm, minty breath hits my lips as I feel her nails dig into my forearms, trying to keep her grounded.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you, Lena?" I move my lips over to her ear, letting my teeth graze lightly over her lobe. I know she's biting her lip again, trying not to moan, but my vampire senses pick up on her arousal and it makes me want to just take her already. Still… I promised that she'll _beg_ me to fuck her and that's what I want to hear…

"I want to taste you, make you cum into my mouth, to nibble on those pouty lips and then to feel you from the inside, your velvety walls milking me dry. Oh, the things I'll do to you… I do this thing with my tongue…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt her nails rake over my arms, almost drawing blood and then the sexiest sound escaped her lips- somewhere between a moan and a groan- as my tongue flicked over her earlobe, illustrating my words.

"Damon!" I smirk, locking gazes with her as I lean forward so that our lips are touching. Her resolve was crumbling right before my eyes and she was already panting as my hands pulled her closer.

"What, Elena? You know what you have to say…" I saw her lips parting and then she inched them closer to mine, her hands suddenly wrapping around my neck, bringing me in. I felt her tongue sliding over my bottom lip as I instinctively bucked my hips. Elena moaned into my mouth as our tongues met, battling for dominance. This wild side of Elena is making it very hard for me to stay in control - literally- and I need her to say those words.

"Say it Elena!" I pull back and just let my teeth graze over her swollen lower lip as she looks me in the eye. I see the desire course through the chocolate oceans of her eyes and I know that she has made up her mind. Elena grabs my face and forces me to look straight at her as she says the words that make me lose it.

"Fuck me, Damon!" Then it's over for both of us… there is this need for releasing all that sexual tension that has been building up between us that I don't give a shit who walks in on us. Apparently Elena feels the same and she tugs at my shirt, practically ripping it off in her haste to get me naked. I pick her up and she immediately wraps her long legs around my torso and she grounds her hips into mine.

"I want you naked!" That takes me aback a little but I smirk as I speed us over into one of the bathroom stalls. We are still in a public bathroom and we don't have that much time so I don't know if we can be naked, but I love her for asking. I can't put into words what Elena would look like naked, staring at me with lustful eyes and smirking as she gave me a once over.

"Not now, not here, sweetheart… we don't really have time." I do the '_eye thing'_ that she secretly loves and I slam her into the wall, her back coming into contact with the cold tiles. Elena's pulse is pounding in my ears as I press my body into hers. I see the fire in her eyes, her erratic breathing making me crush my lips over hers hungrily. Her hands are roaming over my chest then fumbling with my belt and I smirk at her desperation. I hurriedly unbutton and unzip her pants, dragging them down her legs along with those flimsy black lace panties.

"Black, lace? Were you planning this, Lena?" I can't stop myself from asking but she doesn't argue with that, not even to deny it and instead she smirks at me. I see the hunger in her eyes, the passion and desire and I love that look on her. Elena began to tremble under my touch but her hands still found the strength to make quick work of my jeans-which I'm grateful for. I look at her, swollen lips, pants hanging around her ankles and I groan at the picture.

"Turn around and bend over!" Elena's eyes widened but she complies and I see that perfectly shaped behind of hers as she braces herself with both hands on the toilet and there goes my last bit of self-restraint fly out the window. I grab her hips roughly, pulling her closer as she lets out a small gasp. I know that I can't resist her any longer and I run my fingers gently up her trembling thighs, caressing her inner most thighs before sliding my fingers over her moist slit. _Damn it! _I practically growl as I feel just how wet and ready she is for me and kneel on the floor, needing to taste it.

"Do you play rough Elena?" I whisper into her wet, heated flesh as I take her swollen clit into my mouth, closing my teeth over it. She screams my name and I know that if she keeps this up, there will be people rushing through those doors thinking that I'm torturing her - _not that I don't but it's a good kind of torture…_ I stand up quickly and her body shakes as I brush the tip of my erection over her bundle of nerves, circling it and with that, making us both moan in anticipation.

"I need to be inside you, Elena!" I don't even let her time to reply before I push my throbbing cock into her tight cunt. _Fucking shit! _This feels so damn good! Her warmth and wetness are engulfing me and I feel her inner muscles clench onto my dick, making it really hard for me to hold off. Heck! This hasn't happened since I was like 15… what the fuck is wrong with me?

"Oh God Damon! You're so… BIG!" _Like I need another ego boost_…I smirk and start moving inside her slowly, letting her adjust to my impressive girth then it all goes to hell and I move relentlessly, enjoying the sexy sounds coming from Elena's lips, her lame attempts at muffling her screams and her blood rushing through her veins. I won't deny having gotten tempted by it quite a lot, but I don't want to ruin the moment, which it's probably one of my personal bests, a fantasy come true: fucking Elena hard and fast and hearing her moan and seeing her body convulse under my touch. I tangle my fingers in her glorious brown locks, pulling at it roughly.

"Head up!" Elena obeyed and arched her back even more, allowing the thrusts to become deeper and more powerful. I hear her moan loudly and I can't control my movements anymore. I pound into her, my hips slamming into hers and she's become a mess, her body was shaking, her moans were flowing continuously from her lips, her heart was beating erratically and her inner muscles were fluttering around my cock, alerting me of her imminent orgasm.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her as I pull at her hair and she only moans softly.

"No" Well well…the girl did say - not exactly, but still… _implied_ that she liked it rough… _let's see how you're gonna like it now_… I pull harder on her hair now, earning a gasp from her as her back arched even more.

"Now it hurts! And you love it!" I declare, proudly as I tug at her chocolate locks again, knowing that the mixture of pleasure and pain is going to make her orgasm even more powerful.

"Yes… God. Yes…Damon!" Elena moaned incoherent words as I felt her inner muscles clamp down on me, the little minx slowly closing her legs, creating delicious tightness around me as her orgasm crashed into her, shocks of electricity buzzing between our bodies and setting off my own release.

"Fuck, Elena!" I groan as I feel the release begin to wash over me, roughly and unexpectedly as I start to move faster than I think I should have. The raw lust coursing through my veins is making the animal inside of me claw its way out. I can smell her blood as it was tinged with the sweet taste of adrenaline and pure desire. My gums are aching and I bend over, giving in as I mould my body around Elena's, never slowing the speed of my thrusts.

"Damon…" Elena moans as I pulled her top up her back, exposing her beautiful smooth skin. I let my fangs sunk into the soft flesh of her shoulder, groaning as the taste exploded on my tongue. It was like nothing else I've ever tasted before! Her blood is like the most delicious, addictive drug in the world. Elena's scream brought me back to reality as the overwhelming taste sends me over the edge. My mind is spinning and as I realize what I've done, I pull away, hurriedly moving as far away from her as the small stall allowed.

"Elena… shit! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that… I…" I gulp as guilt hits me full force, the earth shattering feeling from 2 minutes ago already gone and I'm already trying to apologize. I've hurt the only woman I love… I've bit her without even asking! _Fucking idiot - that's what you are, Salvatore…You got the girl and one thing's for sure: you won't fucking be with her ever again! _

"Damon!" I see her standing and her body is still trembling and I can only hope it's from the mind blowing orgasm and not from my incredibly stupid vampire controlling shit I just pulled on her ass. I just feel like I want to fucking drive a stake through my own heart because of what I've done to Elena… I quickly pull on my clothes and I see her doing the same.

I take in her appearance and I don't know whether to feel aroused by the pure sexiness of Elena half naked, messy hair and swollen lips or to feel disgusted with myself for the blood that I can still taste on my tongue and as delicious as it is, I know that I took it without permission. I've crossed the line!

"Listen to me!" I got so lost in my internal debate that I didn't even see her coming closer and now she's right in front of me, her hands reaching out to cradle my face. The gesture leaves me speechless and I look into her brown doe eyes, the guilt coming back to me. But what I see when I meet her gaze shocks me: the love, the trust and the lust are still there… _For fuck's sake… just listen to her!_

"God Damon… just shut up!" I was about to open my mouth to beg her to forgive me and I know… that's so not a very typical Damon thing to do, but Elena deserved that. Before I had the time to process anything I see Elena practically throwing herself at me, her lips molding to mine, moaning as our tongues plunged in and out of each other's mouths.

This has to be a dream… one of my freakin' fantasies! There's absolutely no way in hell that this is real… Elena wouldn't do this. She would never have given into me in a public bathroom in the first place; she wouldn't have just kissed me after I fucked her brains out and even fucking bit her! But here she is… devouring my mouth with such abandon that I start to think about picking her up and speeding over to the Boarding House to continue this but just as Elena deepens the kiss I hear someone coming towards us, then the door flung open and daddy dearest, John Gilbert comes rushing in.

"Do you mind?" I turn to face him and he eyes us suspiciously.

"What's going on?" His voice is really the last thing I want to hear right now, besides I have MUCH better things to do for example get the fuck out of the Grill and go home with Elena. Or maybe save Caroline first…I haven't decided yet.

"Nothing" I am glad Elena decided to do the talking because it's not my forte and it's never been. But I have in mind the discussion we had earlier and I know just what to say to get him off my back.

"Guess what…trust works both ways, _John_. Get out!" He looks at us and I hope that he doesn't see much into our disheveled appearance and he doesn't.

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." _Again with the 'we'…don't you ever learn?_

"No, _we_ don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it" I put on my serious face and really think about this. There's just no other way…

"First dad duty: ground your daughter, keep her here" I say as I turn toward him, placing my hands on his shoulders to make myself clear. I don't want to lose any more time and I can't have Elena there, risking her life so I just leave.

"I'm coming with you…" I hear Elena yell after me, but I know that at least here with John she'll be safe.

"No, I'm with Damon on this one…"

* * *

**So… what do you think? I'm so nervous about Damon's POV because it was damn hard to write so please let me know how'd I do^^**

**As you already know, reviews, requests and prompts make my day!**

**Oh and… I thought that the next chapter could be a really dark, bloody, smutty one, with vamp Elena and lots of sex! So…if you have any suggestions for places or positions for the two vampires I'd be ecstatic to hear them! Would that even be a good idea? Or should I write something else? **

**Review and tell me, please...**

**Thanks so much for reading!**  
xoxo Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey** Here it is! Finally, that long awaited all vampire one shot!**

**As always I want to thank all of you that read, reviewed this story and those who added it to their favorite and alert lists! You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters, sadly! **

**This chapter includes a little something for all of you. I really want to thank **_**Danni1989, TinkSalvatore24, VeraDeDiamant, loveyoualways21, leyton203, MidnightMusicQueen, psawyer1**_** and all of you that sent in PMs and helped me put on such a dark, smutty chapter. I really appreciate all of your support and I'm sorry if I forgot to mention someone…**

**I don't really think I need to, but I'm going to warn you about this one because it is really dark, bloody and smutty. I'm going to write every little scene more detailed in a series of vampy one shots! I hope you'll like it! **

**Please read and review!^^**

* * *

Elena slowly opened her eyes when she heard the door, to see Damon's naked back as he walked out of his dimly lit bedroom. She took her time to let her eyes roam over Damon's muscled back and behind and a smirk was playing at her lips as she quietly made her way out of bed to go after him. Memories came rushing back to her and if she were still a human, her heart would've given her away by beating out of her chest but right now her heart only served to pump other people's blood through her body. It had a steady beat, unnoticeable to humans because it didn't oscillate.

Damon strode down the stairs, apparently heading towards the basement. Elena smiled, knowing that he wanted to bring her 'breakfast in bed' -vampire style. He kept walking, pretending not to notice Elena following him, smirking as he entered the basement and opened the cooler that held the blood bags, grabbing two bags of O negative. Elena felt the desire course through her as she saw Damon pulling out the two blood bags, shutting the lid and turning to smirk at her.

"Hungry?" Damon's velvety voice made Elena's lust escalate and she gulped, thinking about the way his body looked as she moved in closer to him. The blood was making her senses go into overdrive and she imagined covering Damon in the blood from the bags in his hands then licking every drop of blood from his sculpted body.

Being a vampire had made her extremely horny and a dark, wild side of her had emerged. The days had become irrelevant for her because all that they did all day and all night was feed and fuck all over the Boarding House. They had isolated themselves and were too lost in their love to care about the others. Elena was amazing at being a vampire; she was enjoying the perks of vamp speed and stamina.

The things that they had done so far would make Katherine blush and Stefan hide under a rock… their first time had been in the woods, the heightened emotions being too much for Elena when she turned. She had found Damon drinking from a random woman and her lust had taken over her. Damon would never forget the extremely aroused look on her face as she pinned him to a tree and licked the blood dripping from his mouth. _Elena moaned as Damon crushed his lips against hers, their tongues instantly plunging into each other's mouths, driven by the bloodlust. _

_Damon pinned her to a tree but Elena pushed back and they were zipping through the branches in their haste to feel each other's touch. They didn't even feel the slight pain that was caused by the branches slashing into their skin. Elena was the first to notice the multitude of gashes on Damon's body due to the alluring smell of his blood. Vampire blood didn't taste as good and rich as the human's but she found out that Damon's was exquisite. He almost came undone when he saw Elena's tongue travel over the bloody trail. She lapped the blood off of his chest and neck with such fervor; the erotic view making Damon shiver from the arousing action._

_Not caring about keeping his composure, Damon began to lick the blood off of her, too, enjoying the sexy sounds coming from Elena's lips. The sensations were exploding all around them as they continued to savor the other's blood and body. Elena proved to be a perfect match for Damon as they shed their clothes, ripping them off of each other, desperately trying to feel nothing between their skins. Damon loved how she responded with the same passion and urgency to his thrusts, thriving in the rough treatment and Elena relished in the surge of power she felt when she sunk her fangs into Damon's alluring throat. He didn't protest, the pleasure rendering him speechless as Elena let go of all her inhibitions and embraced the darkness completely._

The forest was the only witness of their wild coupling. Only a few drops of blood here and there on the ground and a couple of trees fallen to the ground were what gave them away, but at least they hadn't killed anybody… not even Stefan's breakfast. When the morning came they had made it to the Boarding House, stumbling on the stairs and they ended up having sex on them, too. The railing had splintered under Elena's grip as Damon took her from behind, screams and grunts of pleasure resonating through the house.

The fact that Elena hadn't had a daylight ring made it all the more interesting as they found the darkest corners in the large Salvatore House, marking them as their own. Scratches covered the walls and there were some pieces of ancient furniture that had suffered in the process but they were too far gone to even notice what they left behind.

The first few days they didn't even separate and they were having sex on every flat surface in sight, going to the basement to feed and fuck some more. The cellar, which previously made Elena wince, had now a different, darker and more erotic vibe to it. There, on the cold ground lay a set of broad chains, a constant reminder of their uncontrollable lust. _"You're a feisty little vampire, Elena… You need to learn to be a little submissive… Wanna see just how creative I can be with a set of chains? I'm going to make you do things that you only dreamt of, my little minx." _Damon's words still echoed through Elena's mind, setting her body on fire.

They didn't even bother to put on clothes, knowing full well that once they saw each other there would be only shreds left of those. Thankfully, they had the Boarding House all to themselves, having practically traumatized Jeremy when he came one day to visit.

He had entered the house, yelling out for Elena and casually walking down the hallway when he saw the broken furniture and indents in the wooden panels of the walls. He had thought that there had been a fight between them and he had insisted on finding out where Elena was. That was the worst decision he had ever made. The sight that greeted him was burned into his brain, scarring him for life -metaphorically- he was no vampire and therefore had no heightened senses, but only _stupid_ human hearing and wasn't able to hear the obvious moans and all kinds of sinful, sexy sounds.

"_Elena? Are you in here? Damon… what the fuck is going on here?" And that was nothing… those words came out of his mouth right as he heard what sounded like someone just got slammed into the wall. He had no idea what he was about to witness and that's when he heard a scream that could've woken the dead. Elena's scream… He rushed down the hallway and as he reached the darkest part of the house, he stopped in his tracks, taking in the total disarray and then, he saw a blurring figure-actually two figures. _

"_Elena?" Jeremy was having a feeling of déjà-vu, the scene in Denver playing in his mind all over again, only slightly more shocking now. Elena's reaction wasn't the same as before and neither was Damon's but at least he could formulate a sentence. They were pressed into each other, totally naked, traces of blood running down their mouths and over Elena's body. The picture was straight out of a horror film, only a really pornographic one that could only star Damon freakin' Salvatore._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me! Dude, you have the worst timing ever! Get out! I'm not against letting people watch, but not even I'm this kinky…" Jeremy scoffed and looked away as Elena completely ignored his presence as she started nibbling on Damon's earlobe, grinding against him. _

"_Fuck Elena, don't do that in front of your little brother…" Damon rasped as he felt her fangs scrape over the smooth skin just above his jugular. She bit down hard, sucking his delicious blood and moaning as if she were drinking the sweetest nectar. Jeremy turned around and he bumped into one of the tables in his desperation of getting out of there faster. _

"_If I were you, Gilbert, I would stay away for a couple of days…" Damon started but was cut off by Elena's growl as she inhaled the tantalizing scent of human, fresh blood. Her eyes snapped to Jeremy and Damon thrust into her roughly in a desperate attempt to distract her. The situation was awkward to the moon and back and Jeremy wanted to run out as fast as possible. _

"_Maybe a few weeks… I'll call you. OH, and tell the others, too… as for Witchy… Tell her we need a ring and to sent Blondie here with it." Damon was actually panting, trying hard to keep Elena steady, but her hips were rolling into him and he knew that the visiting hours were over._

"_Now get the hell OUT! Shit!" Damon grunt out as he pressed Elena into the wall again, feeling her inner muscles clamp onto his cock. Jeremy went out of the house as if he had seen a ghost. Well, no, scratch that… he could see ghosts all the time now and despite that, he was absolutely traumatized by the scene he had just stumbled upon. _

Elena was reminiscing the memories vividly and the next to cross her mind was when Caroline finally came by to bring her the lapis lazuli daylight ring. It was just about 6 am and the blonde thought that due to the early hour and bright sunlight the couple would be sleeping but she had no such luck. She heard Elena's cries of pleasure from a mile away and the sounds of furniture being ripped apart and glass smashing. _Thank God for vampire super speed! _Caroline rushed into the house and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The house looked like a tornado had just passed through it - the beautiful, antique furniture had mostly been spared, but the couch was not so fortunate, it was ripped to shreds and the railing on the stairs broken.

"Figures! I was absolutely certain that this would happen once Elena turned into a vampire. There was no way that the sexual tension between these two wasn't going to go up in flames and _this_ is my confirmation. And I thought _I_ was horny…" Caroline muttered under her breath as she heard another loud crack coming from the kitchen this time. She rolled her eyes and decided not to risk to walk in on a very tangled, probably TOO compromising situation.

If Elena remembered well, the loud crack was caused by Damon. _He was gripping the granite counter as Elena's hot mouth worked on his cock; sucking him off. The delirious sensations she brought upon him that day had been mind-blowing and Damon would forever remember that moment. Elena's fangs lengthened and scraped over his member, drawing blood, which, obviously made Elena's senses go into overdrive, her vampire nature taking over as she used that famous vamp speed expertly, making Damon's eyes roll in the back of his head and a loud growl escaped his lips as she deep-throated him. _

_The other-worldly taste of Damon's blood and essence exploded in Elena's mouth and she felt dizzy from the immense pleasure. She could only imagine what it was for Damon, how intense his climax had been since she had almost come undone from simply tasting him and watching him fall apart under her touch._

"Elena! I'm gonna leave your daylight ring on the coffee table, next to Damon's bourbon so that it doesn't end up thrown out the window by mistake. And please don't tear down the house! Gosh…you guys are awful at the whole 'learn to control your vampire instincts' thing! All I can smell is blood and sex…it's just ew!" Caroline yelled at them, making sure to run as fast as she could, thankful that they had spared her of a really awkward moment and a possibly traumatizing view.

No one had come to see them since and they liked it that way. They had finally gotten some sleep _well… a couple of hours only, but still…_ and Damon had teased Elena a bit about all the wild sex they'd been having and the ruined furniture so now, they settled for making love passionately on Damon's bed, which, by the way had stayed perfectly unharmed. They had gone from desperately fucking all over the house, leaving everything in shreds behind them to making love, slowly and sweetly.

Damon watched Elena's naked form standing just a few feet away from him, looking gorgeous as ever; her eyes glued to his sculpted body. He could practically see the memories flicker through her brain, smirking because he knew exactly what she was thinking about when her eyes flashed to the set of chains laying on the cold floor. _Oh the things they could still do... _

Elena's vampire senses seemed to have kicked in as she snapped her gaze to the two blood bags in Damon's hands, eyeing them hungrily. She sped over to him and tried to grab one of the bags, but Damon smirked as he held it out of her reach. His grip tightened on the plastic bag and it made the rich liquid pour out of it, all over Damon's face and upper body. Elena gulped as her senses went into overdrive, the blood enthralling her as she brought her lips and tongue to lap the blood off of Damon's chest.

"Fuck! Elena… you're too damn hot for your own good!" Damon said huskily as Elena finished cleaning him up from all the blood and looked up at him, her vampire features still visible. Damon growled and picked her up by her thighs, pushing her onto the cooler behind her as she began grinding against him. She kissed him hungrily and he responded with bruising force while her fingers were raking through his tousled hair and her heels digging into his backside, bringing him closer as if her life depended on it.

Desire burned through their veins as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Damon's impressive girth was playing at Elena's entrance, making her squirm in a desperate attempt of taking him in. He teased her, his lips sucking at her soft skin, fangs scraping her collarbone, eliciting the most erotic sounds from Elena. She tugged at his hair, forcing him to meet her eyes and, seeing as the look in his eyes mirrored her own, one of pure need and love, she only whispered two words.

"Please Damon…" He stared at her for a moment, taking in the seductive glint held in her brown eyes, her sexy body and swollen lips tinged with blood. There was nothing more arousing than Elena as a vampire for him and he slowly drug his tongue over her bottom lip, licking the drop of blood and smirking as he saw her hands slide down his chest. Elena was daring and she ran her tongue over Damon's jaw line, following his jugular down his neck and started nipping and sucking at the spot she knew would make him give in.

Damon groaned as he felt Elena's small hand wrap around his member and her lips all over him, kissing and sucking, driving him insane. He pulled away slightly, needing to explore her delicate skin and he started kissing the expanse of her neck, lost in the intoxicating smell of her blood mixed with her arousal. His tongue left a hot trail over her collarbone and down to her breasts, where he placed hot, open mouthed kisses over the swell of each breast. He continued to pay special attention to her chest, flicking his tongue over her nipples and making Elena whimper under his expert touch.

Damon would never get tired of hearing Elena moan his name, or scream his name in the throes of passion. She began moving her hand up and down his erection, stroking him torturously slow while he was sucking and nipping gently at her breasts. This was infinitely softer than their previous time in the cellar, but they knew that this was not going to be slow and sweet for more than a minute. The raw lust coursing through them couldn't be subdued and they were perfectly fine with that…

Elena could smell the blood from the cooler underneath her, which was making her even more aroused and she decided it was time to stop with the foreplay. Damon sensed the change in her as her strokes began to intensify, her other hand roughly pulling his head up and her lips crushing against his demandingly. She sucked on his bottom lip hard as she brought his member to her entrance. Damon wasted no time and pushed inside of her, filling her to the hilt in one swift move, knowing just how ready she always was for him.

"Fuck!" Her head fell back and she instinctively contracted her inner muscles around him, causing Damon to groan in her ear. He latched his mouth onto her sensitive nipple, making her moan loudly as he started moving inside her. His thrusts were strong as he pushed deeper into her with every move, relishing in the feeling of Elena's warmth and tightness engulfing him. They fit perfectly together and, as Damon began to quicken his pace, he buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking at her vanilla flavored skin. The passion between them was like nothing that either had experienced before and it was overwhelming, but truly wonderful.

Elena pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer, craving his touch with every fiber of her body. They were as close as it was physically possible and yet not close enough. The feeling of having Damon inside her was indescribable and Elena was certain that she would die if she wouldn't feel Damon's touch.

It was more than she could explain; it was addictive and overwhelming, but indispensable. His blood was like the best drug and the way he looked at her, touched her was setting her skin on fire every time. They locked gazes and Elena rested her forehead against Damon's, molding her body to his as they moved together, rocking their hips into each other's with complete abandonment.

"Harder" Elena begged as Damon ground his hips faster, leaning more against her and placing his hands on the wall behind them. He pushed deeper into her and more powerful as he ran his lips over Elena's and let his tongue dart out to tease her. Damon moaned as he felt her teeth tugging at his lower lip and her nails rake over his back.

"More?" He grit out as he felt Elena tighten her legs around him, urging him on. Damon could sense her need and hunger clawing its way to the surface as her nails scraped down his back. Damon smirked as he thought back to the crazy positions they had tried and the earth shattering orgasms that ensued. He couldn't have loved the fact that they were vampires more than right then.

"Elena…" She had been thinking about the same thing, apparently and she pushed Damon away a little while she placed her arms on his shoulders and pulled her sexy, long legs up and propped her feet on Damon's broad shoulders. Seeing her do so, Damon wrapped his arms on her lower back and bent his legs a little, spacing them so that he could have a perfect, rough thrust angle. Damon smirked at the incredibly erotic position and he brought Elena closer, sliding back into her with ease.

The new position allowed Damon to slam into her roughly, just as they both needed. They were breathing heavily even though neither needed to and the raging lust coursing through them was about to explode around them, the intensity with which they looked into each other's eyes making them tremble. Damon was far too talented as his hips moved restlessly and his eyes burned into her soul, making immense pleasure run throughout her body, right down to her toes. The connection they shared was so powerful that it shattered all of their resistance right from the moment they had seen each other in the woods. Since then, there was no denying the fact that Damon belonged to Elena and she belonged to him, body and soul and that together they were unstoppable.

"Fuck!" Damon growled as he saw Elena's eyes darken, small veins protruding from under them and her glorious fangs descend. She was gorgeous and the mews escaping her parted lips were driving Damon insane, urging him to move harder. They moaned in unison as Damon invaded her flesh, stretching her until there was no more room to go further, pushing and hitting that sweet spot inside of her that made her cry out.

"Deeper! Harder!" She kept coaxing him, making it impossible for him to resist her demands as she rhythmically tightened her inner muscles around him. Her slick walls were massaging his length, making Damon groan at the sinful sensations that only Elena knew how to bring him. The way she clenched around his cock was maddening and extremely hot and that always made Damon increase his speed.

Damon grabbed a hold of her ass, bringing her closer, feeling the muscles on her legs instinctively flex on his shoulder as she moaned louder. He drove into her with bruising force and vampire speed, making Elena scream his name as she dug her nails into his biceps. Damon felt her nails break skin but the slight sting of pain only served to intensify the pleasure coursing through his system. They moved together as Damon's movements became erratic, sensing his imminent release and knowing that he couldn't hold off much longer.

"Damon!" Elena was so close, just by looking at Damon as he moved inside of her was making her moan, but she was already shaking from Damon's powerful thrusts. He felt so incredibly good inside her and all she wanted was to reach out and kiss him senseless, but their position made it a bit hard to reach out for him. Damon, however, smirked at her and ducked his head down, capturing one of her nipples and sucking hard. That earned him a loud scream and as he scraped his fangs on her sensitive bud, she laced her finger in his raven hair and held onto him for dear life.

"Fuck, Damon!" Elena cried out as Damon finally sank his fangs into the soft skin of her left breast, making Elena feel like she imploded from so much pleasure. Her cunt clamped down on his cock as Damon drank from her, making her shriek as he plunged into her with one last, forceful thrust which sent them both tumbling over the edge. Her grip on him tightened until he literally couldn't move and as release finally took hold of them both. Damon pulled his fangs out of her, growling as he shot his cum deep inside her, filling her with his essence. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, invading her senses and taking over her entire being, from head to toe. She had never felt something as overwhelming as the immense pleasure that Damon brought her and she was certain that if there was a heaven, this was it.

"Fuck, Elena! You're a fucking Goddess!" Damon groaned as he tried to steady himself while Elena slowly slid her legs down from his shoulders and wrapped them around his torso, holding onto him tightly and bringing him closer. Damon was actually relieved that she held onto him because he felt as if he'd have fallen on his knees otherwise. They looked at each other, enjoying the strong pleasure that flowed through them as Damon's lips descended on hers, her arms winding around his neck like a vice.

Their tongue entwined in greeting and they relished in the primal urge of devouring each other over and over again. The kiss wasn't gentle and sweet, but wild and passionate. Damon sucked on her tongue, making her mewl in need and she responded by biting his lip, allowing her fangs to pierce his skin and sucking fiercely at it. That was what they were now: blood-crazed vampires and they had no problem in admitting it.

"Damon… Is this what eternity is going to be like with you…Sex and blood?" She sounded serious, but the wicked glint in her eyes made Damon smirk, knowing that it was only a way of telling him that she wanted to spend eternity with him.

"Yes, Lena… we'll try every position in the book. Hell! We'll come up with new ones and you'll love every minute of it." He looked at her, taking in her disheveled appearance: face flushed, lips swollen and tinged with blood, eyed glazed over with need and her body glued to his. The image was one that he had already gotten used to, after all their wild times, but it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she looked.

"Good!" Elena smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on Damon's lips and pushed him back as she jumped off the cooler, making him raise an eyebrow at the sudden feeling of loss. Elena only smirked at him and grabbed another blood bag from the freezer and gulped down the blood, purposefully licking her lips as she finished and looked him straight in the eye before flashing him a wicked grin.

"Catch me if you can…" Just like that, she darted out of the basement, making Damon smirk and run after her.

"Oh, it's on!" They both knew that this little chase was only another kind of foreplay and Damon had to admit that he liked the idea of Elena running naked around the house. He wondered briefly if there would be a time when they could actually stand next to each other in a room full of people and not be all over each other. But for now, they would make the best out of the time they had. After all… the vampire nature was driven by lust; lust for blood and sex.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I start writing those vampy one shots or not? **

**Oh and I don't know if you heard of the ****petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/ ****or the other one ****petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**** . If you could ****Google**** these and the first thing that will come up will be at _ipetitions . com_ ****and you can sing them there… I'd be really grateful. I'd rather not risk having any of these awesome stories deleted and if we all signed the petition it would make a difference. **

**Anyhow… Please REVIEW and let me know if you liked this chapter!**

**I hope it was dark and smutty enough for all of you and I'll be expecting your prompts/ideas/suggestions! And if you have any ideas for the title of the vampy series then pass them on, too! I was thinking "Insatiable" or, as Tink suggested "Sex, Blood and Damon" or "Hunger"… but maybe you can come up with more ideas: )**

**Thanks for reading!****

**Xoxo Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there peeps! How are you?** Still here?**

**I want to thank you all for the constant support and reviews, alerts and favs! You are awesome, my dear readers! I want to especially take the time to thank those of you that don't have an account and that reviewed! **

**A huge thank you goes to Tink, and another equally huge one for Danni for their support and ideas… You girls rock! XX **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**Barbara SGB**_** for requesting a smut scene based on the scene in 3x22…I finally got it out! I hope you love it! xD**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damon!" Elena yelled as she woke up, gasping for air. The first thing that crossed her mind was not the bloodlust or the terrifying feeling that comes with knowing that she was in transition. She looked around and the memories of what had happened began to quickly flash through her mind.

Matt had decided to take her out of town, how they found out that Klaus was dead, which meant that probably Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler would die too. She remembered the call and the horrible things she said to Damon and how Rebekah had stood in the middle of the road, causing Matt to drive them off Wickery Bridge.

The cold, emptiness and darkness surrounding her as she felt the water invading her lungs, the feeling of dread that she had once she realized that she might never get to see _him _again. Imagining those ocean blue pools invaded by pain and sadness, the feeling of dread that she felt, knowing that she had only one chance to make it right and she failed. She failed him… And then, a faded voice resonated weakly through the water that surrounded her. _"I'm sorry, Elena, I had to give you Damon's blood. You're gonna be fine…" _

"What?" Stefan's low but shocked tone broke her out of her memories. She hadn't paid much attention to the fact that she was in a morgue, surrounded by all of her friends except Damon. The one person she wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

"Damon… Where is he?" Her voice was strangled and her throat was sore, but she just needed to know. There were three pairs of eyes aiming at her and she looked over at Bonnie who actually answered her question.

"He's still at the storage… I think… We haven't talked to him in over 2 hours. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and she looked genuinely concerned about her but Elena knew better than to lie.

"I feel fine… my throat's a little sore, but I guess I just need blood, right?" There was a gasp coming from Caroline and Stefan looked at Elena like she had just grown another head but she looked around and spotted a completely relieved Jeremy who strode over to her, bringing his wrist to her mouth.

"Elena…" Stefan's voice was pained and she knew that he'd probably try and apologize but she didn't have time for that. She wanted to get this over with so that she could rush over to Damon and try to explain that she had made a huge mistake. Her fangs descended into Jeremy's skin even without her acknowledgement and she saw Caroline come to her side, to stop her if she'd made a stupid move.

"That's enough, sweetie…" Caroline soothed her hair and pulled her gently back. Elena let go of Jeremy's wrist and immediately she ran out the door without glancing back. Elena used her new found vampire speed to run to where she knew that she could most probably find Damon.

Elena rushed through the empty storage and she called after Damon. There was no sound and she panicked, not knowing where to go if he wasn't there. Luckily, she saw him. His jet black hair was a mess, his eyes were puffy and red, his lips swollen and his cheeks were wet from the tears that had fallen down them. She realized, then that he was clutching Alaric's lifeless, grey-ish body as he looked up. At first she saw him look in awe and she wanted to just jump at him and take it all away. Then she saw his expression shift to one of disgust as he spoke.

"What do you want Katherine? Already come to kill me? Well… by all means" He gestured to the stake laying further to his right and she felt her eyes tear up at the devastation in his words.

"It's me, Elena… I came back for you. I made a mistake, Damon!" She sounded nervous and Damon's eyes roamed over her body, stopping as he met her concerned gaze, narrowing his eyes as he slowly stood up. He came closer to her and Elena could now see the full- extend of the wounds from the fight he probably had with Evil Alaric. His face was covered with dried blood and his shirt was soaked in blood; his face portrayed the sorrow and sadness that was probably caused by her stupid phone call and her so called death.

"You're not fooling me again, Katherine… Get the fuck away from me or I swear I'll rip your heart out!" His voice was hoarse and he tried to mask the immense pain that he had gone through, by lashing out at her. Elena wanted nothing more than to rush over and jump in his arms, kiss him and assure him that it was really her, but she had broken him, she had ripped out his heart and threw it to the ground with that last conversation. She wanted to take it all back, she shouldn't have told Matt to turn around and head home, she should've come straight here, to Damon…

"Damon…I love you…" Those were the only words that she could utter as her vision became blurry because of the tears that started forming. Damon looked at her incredulously and she could practically see the anger radiate through his body as he stepped forward.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You Bitch! How dare you come here to throw that in my face? FUCK YOU! You want to tear my heart from my chest? DO IT! It's already fucking broken! You are late anyhow, dear… your lovely doppelganger ripped it out and stomped on it and then she went on and got herself killed!" He came to her, eyes blazing with a fury that he was barely able to control and Elena felt her heart ache at the damage that she had already done. She looked at Damon and all she saw was the pain she caused.

"Damon, no… I'm Elena!" She whispered in a futile attempt of calming him down so that she could explain, but he didn't let her talk.

"Don't say that! Elena's dead! She died, Katherine… I didn't even get to say goodbye. I fucked up and she ended me through a phone call! I wasn't even worth a face-to-face goodbye! Are you happy now? I told you to enjoy an Eternity alone…and now I am alone! She left me to die completely fucking alone!" Damon kept shouting at Elena, making her mind spin as the words cut through her heart like a million stakes. His eyes were painfully sincere and Elena watched as he began to break in front of her with every single word that he spoke.

Realization hit her as the last words sank in…_I left him to die completely alone! Stefan and the others were together, they had someone to rely on but Damon was fighting Alaric, his best friend, as he waited for death to come._

"You want to know what else? She never 'unfelt' for Stefan… because he came into her life when she most needed it… If only she had met me first! Oh, the irony! You know what hurts the most, Katherine?" He looked at her, shaking his head and she nodded, wanting to know all of it now that he started talking.

"I did meet her first! I met her the night that her parents died! I compelled her to forget…" As he yelled at her, the images were suddenly swirling in her mind, the memories coming back to her.

_I was walking down the street, talking to Bonnie on the phone, while waiting for my parents to come get me. I had gotten into a fight with Matt. As I ended the call, a mysterious stranger appeared in front of me out of nowhere. _

"_Katherine…" He whispered, looking at me intently. _

"_Um, No…I'm Elena…" I said, slightly confused and his expression changed, his gorgeous blue eyes boring into mine._

"_Oh…You just look…UH…I'm sorry… You just… _really _remind me of someone" He smiled, trying to keep it cool. He was smoking hot and his eyes were already making me lose myself. His whole apparel screamed sex and his lips were sinful… His tongue sneaked out to wet his lips and I had to restrain myself from doing the same thing._

"_I'm Damon" He continued and I snapped out of my little staring moment._

"_Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." He eyed me and shrugged as he answered._

"_You're one to talk… you're out here all by yourself…" He winked and did a weird eye thing that made him look even sexier than before._

"_It's Mystic Falls…nothing bad ever happens here" I smiled as he only watched me curiously. I sighed as I looked at my phone, which I was still clutching in my hand._

"_I got into a fight with my boyfriend…" I confessed, without actually thinking about it. This was a weird feeling for me, but I enjoyed talking to this guy. _

"'_bout what…may I ask…" He raised his hands as if he meant no offense and I just shook my head…_

"_Life, future… he's got it _all_ mapped out" I smiled, looking away…_

"_You don't want it?" His lips curled slightly upwards and it made him look even hotter. _

"_I don't know what I want…" _

"_Well that's not true…You want what everybody wants…" Damon's smug expression and confidence made me smile as I looked him in the eye._

"_What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I smiled at him, watching as he chuckled lightly, turning his head to the side. I was flirting with him and it felt good…_

"_Well…let's just say I've been around for a long time… I've learned a few things" He winked at me, pursing his lips and doing that eye-thing again, making me smirk back at him. I decided to go on with this… It was thrilling and my body already responded to his presence._

"_So…Damon, tell me… what is it that I want?" I provoked him and he looked at me before stepping forward, walking towards me with every word he spoke._

"_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little danger" Damon was now only a few inches away, his lips curved into a smug smirk and his eyes gazing into mine, hypnotizing, drawing me to him. I was speechless, his proximity being a bit too overwhelming as he kept his eyes glued to mine._

"_So what do you want?" I found my voice, challenging him again. He looked down for a moment, apparently taken aback by my question as we heard the honk of a car, which I immediately knew were my parents. I turned towards the sound._

"_It's my parents" I said, without turning back to him as I crossed my arms. As I finally turned to face him, Damon was standing so close that our bodies were touching. His eyes were boring into mine and I just couldn't look anywhere but into his cerulean hues._

"_I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena!" And just like that… he was gone._

"A love that consumes me…" Elena whispered as she flashed back to reality, seeing Damon was still yelling at her, his arms gripping her shoulders and shaking her, but he stopped abruptly as he heard her words.

"What?" Damon looked at Elena incredulously, his voice barely a whisper as his bloodshot eyes bored straight into her heart. Damon released her shoulders as he stepped back, shock written all over his face.

"I want passion and adventure and even a little danger… I want YOU, Damon" Elena's voice was soft, tears streaking down her cheeks as she made her way to Damon, seeing that he was frozen in place. Elena saw a tear roll down his blood stained cheek as he looked at her again, the faintest trace of a smile grazing her lips as she saw him struggle to stand up, his body still weak from the blows that he took from Alaric.

"Elena…this can't be real… Am I dead?" His voice was hoarse, strained as Elena finally reached him and raised her hand to wipe away the blood on his cheek. Damon gulped as he felt her fingers on his skin, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's real, Damon… I'm here." Elena smiled as Damon cupped her face with his hands, softly wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He looked at her, sliding a hand down to her chest. Elena felt a shiver run down her spine at Damon's light touch, softly licking her lips as Damon's fingers lingered over her heart.

"You are… how?" He couldn't say the words; it was too good to be true, to have her with him now. Elena smiled softly and shook her head, knowing that they could talk about this later; right now all she wanted was to kiss him and show him just how much she loved him.

"I died, Damon… I had your blood in my system…" Simple as that, she didn't want to keep talking so she made it quick and Damon's eyes softened.

"My blood? Elena…" She smiled at him, her small hands cradling his face as she leaned forward, silencing him with her lips. Damon responded immediately, enjoying the softness of Elena's lips against his, tasting her salty tears while encircling her tiny waist with his hands. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, desperate for more as she felt Damon's warm tongue probing her mouth. She granted him access, swirling her tongue around his, conveying all of her love and desire for him into that kiss.

"I need you Damon…" She moaned as Damon's hands explored her body, following the now familiar path from her sexy ass to her chocolate locks. The night in Denver when he first got a taste of her wild side and his hands explored her curves greedily was vividly playing in his head. He sensed the desperation in her action and voice, feeling the need to finally be together overpowering him, too.

"Here? Now?" Damon asked her in a breathy voice, looking at her incredulously as Elena's hands were already tugging at his leather jacket. He eyed his best friend turned evil, Alaric- all grey and vein-y on the cold ground and shook his head at Elena's obvious incapacity of control. The vampire heightened emotions were taking over her, making that sexual need come first, before all other things, making Elena not give a damn about their surroundings and the dead vampire a few meters away.

"Right here, right now, Damon!" Elena whispered as she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as she crashed her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and desperate, Damon was nibbling at her lower lip, demanding entrance and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to swirl around hers. Elena's senses went wild as he sucked at her tongue and she moaned, knowing that the unadulterated desire was going to consume them sooner rather than later. Elena opened her mouth immediately when his lips descended on hers again and Damon's slick tongue darted in and out teasingly, tangling with hers, moving in a mind-numbing rhythm.

Elena's fingers were already pushing Damon's shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He didn't even know when she had managed to unbutton his shirt, but he was absolutely certain that there was no turning back and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, making Elena mewl in approval as her nipples puckered at the contact with his muscled chest.

Her mind was running wild with naughty images of them fucking all around the place. Elena felt wetness pool between her thighs as she imagined them using their vampire speed to fuck against the car, Damon slamming into her from behind as he pushed her onto the hood of the black SUV. The erotic fantasies were becoming more twisted as Elena's eyes roamed around the storage unit, imagining Damon pushing her against the wall and fucking her brains out and then, when her back was sore, they could toss Klaus' body to the floor and fuck right there in the damn coffin like two of those cliché vampires from Transilvania… _Fuck! Where are these thoughts coming from? I'm losing my fucking mind!_

She was snapped out of her crazy thoughts when Damon's lips attacked hers with determination. Wanton lust invaded her senses, her heightened emotions making her become addicted to Damon's touches and a raw need burned deep inside her core. There was no way that they could make it to the car…not even a wall and Damon knew that in part it was due to their vampire enhanced feelings, but this was something they both wanted and needed desperately. Elena lifted one leg, winding it around Damon's hips before he grabbed her ass and held her as she lifted the other leg. As soon as the heat of her core made contact with Damon's groin, they both moaned loudly, looking into each other's eyes as Damon placed her on the floor, covering her body with his instantly.

The next couple of minutes went by in a blur, clothing ripping under both their vampire strength, hands roaming over the other's body, lips clashing and tongues tangling while the sexiest sounds escaped their throats. Elena felt like she would explode as Damon's hard, naked body pressed into hers whilst they devoured each other's mouths. Damon felt her fangs extend as they kissed deeply, knowing that the intensity of their moment was making Elena lose her baby-vampire mind.

Damon smirked wickedly as he tongued her fangs and intentionally nicked his tongue on one of them, making Elena tremble as she tasted his blood. She sucked earnestly at his bleeding tongue, feeling her entire body shake as the taste exploded around her tongue. Both of their features shifted and they felt their fangs piercing each other's tongues, blood flowing into their mouths, making the kiss more intense than ever.

"Fuck! Elena…I need to be inside of you!" Damon growled as they broke apart, panting. Elena stood there, taking in the undeniable beauty of Damon as his veins protruded under his dark, reddened eyes. She felt like her whole body was aching and she knew just how to alleviate that feeling. Damon leaned forward, his lips tracing soft, featherlike kisses on each of her eyelids, trailing some of the protruding veins with his warm tongue, making his way to her lips and sweeping his tongue inside her mouth.

Elena moaned loudly into his mouth as their tongues began their battle for dominance, this time allowing her lower body to grind into his, earning her a low growl from Damon. All thoughts of prolonging the moment and making it slow and sweet fled Damon's mind as Elena's small hand wrapped firmly around his cock. She moaned out loud as she felt just how hard he was for her. _Now I know why he's so damn cocky! _Elena thought as she slid her hand up and down his impressive erection, while Damon kissed her leisurely, his tongue darting into Elena's mouth to swirl around hers before drawing her back into his mouth.

Elena licked Damon's lips, savoring his unique flavor. His lips were sinfully delicious and Elena could taste the blood on his lips, his blood mixed with hers and it was utterly intoxicating. Being a vampire now, Elena could feel all of her senses heightened; the taste stronger and she decided that she loved Damon's taste, not caring about what she was doing she began to suck feverishly at his lower lip, lapping all of the blood off his lip.

Elena's senses went into overdrive as Damon captured her lips in a searing kiss, her hand pumping him faster and faster as Damon bucked his hips into her hand. His control was wearing thin and he just wanted to bury himself deep inside her and never get out. Elena was moaning in his mouth and sliding her hand expertly along his shaft, making him groan at the delicious friction, but Damon reached between them and grabbed her hand.

"No more fooling around, Lena" His ocean blue pools were fixed on her chocolate brown's and the connection between them was reaching new levels as Elena felt Damon's hands roaming all over her body, exploring every inch of her sinful body that he could reach, worshiping her sexy curves with gentle caresses. Damon ground his cock against her clit a few times as Elena wound her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, panting heavily into his mouth as shock waves traveled from her clit throughout her body.

"Please!" Elena practically cried out as Damon finally placed his throbbing erection at her entrance, holding her gaze as he sank into her pussy painfully slow. He was trying hard not to slam into her and take her hard against the cold floor and he pushed himself into her inch by glorious inch, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her hips. Elena moaned loudly as she rocked her hips, desperately wanting him to be fully settled into her.

Damon was going insane as he finally sank into Elena's warm and tight pussy, feeling her walls clamp down on him like a vice. She gasped as he pulled out partially and then thrust back in, filling her to the hilt in one swift, rough move. His lips descended on hers, needing to taste her sweet lips again and she complied, opening her mouth eagerly as their tongues tangled while their lower bodies were moving in unison.

Elena was lost in the immense pleasure and her instinctive response to Damon's ministrations was driving him insane. This girl was the perfect match for him and now she was not so breakable anymore so he didn't have to hold back any longer. She was finally his and they were going to be together forever now.

"Damon! Don't hold back!" Elena moaned as she bit Damon's lower lip and tugged it away from his face roughly. She wanted him…_all _of him and he was about to give it to her. When she pulled back, Damon saw a drop of his blood glistening on her swollen lip and the sight was maddening. She was so unbelievably sexy and he couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and complete.

Damon's hips snapped forward harshly as he heard Elena's words, his grip on her hips tightening enough to leave bruises, but now she didn't feel any pain, just an undiluted lust coursing through her veins and setting her body on fire. He pulled her body upwards and Elena immediately wrapped her long legs around Damon's hips, mewls of pleasure rolling off her tongue as Damon began to thrust desperately into her. His rough treatment only made Elena moan louder as her legs pulled him even closer, making him thrust into her deeply and with reckless abandon.

"Fuck! Elena!" Damon growled as he slammed into her, relishing in the feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. She had a talent of making him lose control; she was just so tight and wet for him and she made the most sinful noises that made his cock twitch as he pounded into her. Elena raked her nails down his back as she felt him invade her flesh, stretching her over and over again, loving the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her.

Damon was about to explode when he felt her nails dig into his skin as her walls constricted around him, tightening rhythmically and driving him to the brick of insanity. She was so damn hot when she writhed under him as he gripped her ass, pulling her up and towards him, pushing into her deeply and harder with every thrust. Damon drove into her, the powerful thrusts making her cry out as he hit that sweet spot inside of her that he reached with every push.

"Harder!" The sensations were exploding around her as she shook with the intensity of their coupling, enjoying the perks of being a vampire already. Elena brought his face down, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss as Damon thrust into her forcefully, complying at her demands as her hands roamed his muscled back, sliding down to his ass and gripping it tightly. He felt her nails dig into his ass until they drew blood, groaning at the sensation that was borderline painful, but most of all pleasurable.

The anticipation was making him tremble and he knew that they were both close. He felt her tighten around him and he wanted to make her come before him so he ducked his head and latched his mouth onto her pebbled nipple. Elena moaned loudly, a feral, animalistic growl coming from her lips as he sucked hard on her sensitive bud while still slamming into her. He moved fast and hard against her, using his vampire speed and strength to make her scream his name.

"Fuck, Damon!" Elena yelled out as Damon grazed her skin with his fangs, feeling her body tense up and her cunt clamp down on him so hard he literally had to try really hard not to scream from the pleasure she was giving him. Elena was approaching her orgasm with the speed of light and she was too far gone to notice her fangs elongate as she was placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the side of his neck, nipping at his skin and drawing blood unintentionally.

"Elena!" Damon whispered huskily in her ear as her fangs scraped the skin just above his pulse point, moaning as he hit her G-spot and continued to pound into her. In one clean movement, her shark fangs pierced Damon's skin, sinking into his flesh as his blood flowed freely into her mouth. He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side and growl as his own set of fangs extended and sank into Elena's delicious skin. Damon never experienced something like this, not even with Katherine when they shared blood before.

The connection between them was incredible; the intimacy they both felt in that moment was like nothing they'd experienced before. They drank from each other, feeling all of their emotions come together and consume them as they sucked deeply from the wounds. Elena's head was spinning with the constant increasing pleasure that catapulted them into oblivion. They pulled away, letting blood drip down their necks as Elena screamed Damon's name and he growled hers.

Her release took hold of her, her orgasm hitting her like a freaking tidal wave, making her body convulse as her walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge, too. Damon shot his cum deep inside of her, emptying himself as she trembled under him with the intensity of her orgasm. Now she understood why Damon loved being a vampire sometimes…if that meant that they'd have this kind of sex, she was all for it!

The blood was still smeared over their lips as they kissed fiercely, sucking the delicious liquid off of the other's lips and tongues. Elena was lost in the haze of her post-orgasmic state as she held onto Damon's body tightly as if she feared he'd disappear if she'd let go. Damon sensed her body tense as her fingers ran lazily through his dark locks and pulled back to look at her, to take a mental picture of her looking thoroughly well fucked.

"I love you, Lena" He whispered as he buried his face between her breasts, nipping at the soft skin and making her giggle. Damon smiled, knowing that she was allowing her feelings to surface and she relaxed in his arms.

"I love you too, Damon!" Elena's eyes softened as she placed a small, sweet kiss on Damon's lips, tightening her grip on him. This was exactly what she was supposed to do months ago and right now it felt absolutely right to say the words and to be with his like this, even if the circumstances were not the best. Damon smiled at her, a genuine smile and he kissed the tip of her nose, making Elena grin. She looked so cute like that and he pulled back, remembering where they were.

"Looks like even in death Ric can't get away from our incessant fucking. Before it was just us constantly eye fucking and now…we finally did the deed right under his nose and he couldn't even see… such a shame…" Damon mocked as he pulled up his pants and looked over at his best friend's body. They had gotten carried away by the lust and now, there was an awkwardness seeing Alaric's body lying on the floor just a few feet away.

"Oh my God! Shut up, Damon! We had sex in front of Ric's dead body! How sick is that?" Elena practically screamed as she raked her hand through her chocolate locks. Damon smirked at her and pulled her into his embrace, pressing his lips to hers and allowing his tongue to trace her bottom lip. She mewled as his hand groped her ass, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and swirling around hers.

"Stop! We're not doing it again until we take care of Ric's body. He deserves a proper burial and we can't just ignore the pain any longer. I know he was your best friend, Damon…" Elena spoke softly, her fingers caressing Damon's jaw line as she saw the sadness gather in his blue eyes.

"Yeah… I guess I don't really want to believe it, I just want to remember him for the crazy teacher, my drinking buddy and I don't want to face the fact that he actually died. I already said goodbye to him, Elena and it killed me… I didn't want to relive that" Damon's voice broke and Elena's eyes welled with unshed tears as she cupped Damon's face, making him look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I'm here for you now! We'll get through this… we always survive, remember?" She smiled sadly as Damon pulled her close, encircling her with his arms and burying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply as they both finally let their tears fall. Alaric deserved to be mourned and when they pulled apart, they knew that this was a new beginning for all of them.

Alaric had a proper funeral, where all of his friends were present and his body was placed in the Salvatore crypt because he was 'family'. Damon spoke of their nights together when they'd get so drunk that they'd pass out on the floor in the parlor and how Alaric had always secretly hoped that Damon would just hook up with Elena already. Everyone shared their memories about the teacher and they all walked away towards the Boarding House to have a glass of good old bourbon from Damon's personal stash.

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW and let me know! **

**Again, ****petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/ ****or the other one ****petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**** . If you could ****Google**** these and the first thing that will come up will be at **_**ipetitions. com**_**or _change. org _****and you can sing them there… it only takes a couple of minutes and I'd be really grateful if you could help. I'd rather not risk having any of these awesome stories deleted and if we all signed the petition it would make a difference.**

**So…as you probably know by now I'm a total Review whore… so I'd love to see many many reviews! And…as always I'll be expecting your prompts and suggestions because they do make my day…**

**Thank you for reading****

**Xoxo Rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! I was feeling a bit nostalgic **_**again**_**, so… this chapter is based on Danni's prompt: the dance in 1x19 I hope you love it, hun!…I think that is an absolute epic moment between our favorite couple so I wanted to turn it into something more than just a dance …**

**Once again, thank you all for the support and for following and adding this story to your favorites…and especially for reviewing! I know I keep repeating myself, but you are AWESOME!** **

**I own nothing (not TVD nor the song)…but if I owned Damon, then I'd totally send him over to you to say a personal thanks to each of you *wink***

* * *

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

How the hell did she end up here? Everyone who was on the council or important enough to be invited at such an even in Mystic Falls were watching her as she tried to maintain the appearances and flaunt her poker face. Elena Gilbert, candidate to Miss Mystic Falls was heading towards the dance-floor with the wrong Salvatore brother, the one whom most people who knew him considered an evil and ruthless killer.

This day had gone from bad to worse in just a few minutes, learning that her vampire boyfriend had relapsed and now having to be this close to his older, sexier brother in front of all these people was a bit too much for Elena. She held Damon's hand as they stepped down the few stairs, into the sunlight, joining the rest of the couples and taking their places as the music began to drift around them.

They were facing each other and Damon could hear Elena's heartbeat going crazy. He wondered if it was because of Stefan's disappearance or if it had something to do with the fact that she had to get up-close and personal with him in front of that big of a crowd. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed this, seeing Elena in front of him, dressed in that blue elegant dress she was a vision.

They moved forward, bowing as the dance had officially begun. There was definitely tension in her shoulders as Elena tried to stand straight, ignoring the fluttering of her heart as she saw Damon bow in front of her.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena whispered when they were close enough.

"Right now we just have to go through this…" Damon murmured as they stepped back, bracing themselves for the dance.

_I've lost all my trust_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around _

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Elena took a deep breath as Damon glanced sideways knowing that it wouldn't be a problem for him to get through this dance because it was exactly like it had been back in 1864 and he had memorized the steps. Unlike his brother, he actually liked to dance.

The first part was the no touching part. They raised their right arm, bent at the elbow, palms out, mirroring each other as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was amazing to see just how good their hands would fit together. They moved in a circle before stepping back into line and repeating the same routine, only with the left hand this time, changing directions.

Elena saw the smallest smirk playing at Damon's lush lips and she matched it, loving the connection they seemed to have by only eye contact. Now, Elena understood why Carol had instructed them to 'flirt with their eyes'… Only that Damon didn't flirt with his eyes, he penetrated- his eyes boring into her soul. His gaze was so intense that one could think that he was undressing her with those cerulean hues.

No, Damon Salvatore definitely didn't flirt with his eyes, he _eye-fucked_ the shit out of her.

The closeness of their hands was unnerving and the slightest twitch of a finger and he'd feel Elena's warm flesh. Elena was absolute certain that there would be electric jolts coursing through them. She could practically feel the energy building up as they continued with one more circle this time with both hands held out and Elena could practically feel the electricity between them, which was coming from the closeness of their skin.

If this was what she felt like with the 'almost touch' then how would it feel when they actually touched? Elena knew that her body would probably burn up from the sheer intensity of Damon's look.

And then it happened, they stepped forward and his hands were on her skin, his body pressed against her as they swayed to the music.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

Elena had to remind herself that this was just a dance, but the way Damon looked at her, the way his body fit with hers as they moved effortlessly, practically flowing was unnerving. Damon kept his gaze on Elena's and he felt the sexual tension intensify as he held her close, feeling the softness of her dress and the goose bumps that erupted on her skin.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of his hypnotizing blue ones and the whole world seemed to blur around them, making her want this magical moment to extend into eternity. What was she thinking? This was not how it was supposed to be, but there was an attraction between them that had been amplified as soon as his hands touched her body.

He was closer than she would have probably liked, but that was how this dance worked: first the 'almost touch', then the 'full length body touch'. Damon smirked as he led Elena and showed off his amazing dancing skills. He exuded confidence and Elena followed his lead, trusting him to control her movements.

Damon felt the shift in her as they kept eye contact, practically eye-fucking right there, in front of her aunt and the rest of Mystic Falls. His vampire instincts were begging him to just grab her and drag her out to his car, push her up against the hood and take her. But he couldn't…

_Since when do I give a damn? She's looking at me like I'm naked…_ He mused as the corner of his lips twitched, a small smirk grazing his features as he tightened his grip on her, his hand itching to slide lower, but he still didn't. He was lost in the moment as Elena's breath hitched; her face so close to his that he could practically feel her sweet breath against his lips.

There was something between them, something more than either of them signed up for when they stepped out of the house and it gave them an uneasy feeling. There was no denying it…they both felt it, the pull between them was undeniable and, as the dance was slowly coming to an end, there was this feeling that surged through both of them that neither could fully comprehend.

Elena's heart was thudding as if wanting to get out of her ribcage and Damon could hear every little change it her breathing. Her heart skipped a beat as Damon gave her another small smirk as they moved with such ease. The sun was shining on them and as Elena blinked, when her eyes fixed on his again, they were brighter than usual and they held the emotions that he usually hid behind his mask.

She fought this _thing_ between them for so long that it was basically instinct not to fall into the depths of his ocean blue eyes, but now…it all came crumbling down. Damon being this close and looking at her like she was good enough to eat (no pun intended) was making things really difficult. That thin line between them was dangerously fading under Damon's intense gaze.

All of that sexual tension was driving Damon insane. He felt the warmth spreading through Elena's skin as they heard the song coming to an end. They didn't want to let go of each other and that transpired in the way they tightened their hold.

Elena felt like if she let go of him she'd have a hard time breathing, like he'd fade away and she couldn't bare the loss. All she wanted was for him to grab her and rush her out of there so he would fuck her senseless. _Wait… what? _

The song ended and they reluctantly separated, stepping back from each other, but still keeping eye-contact. Elena looked at him through hooded eyes, her lips parted as she swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked down, feeling the need to run away from Damon.

Damon couldn't ignore the fact that he was a bit shaken up after the dance and as he watched Elena he knew he had to do something because she had felt it too. He wouldn't let this go…

"Elena…" Aunt Jenna made her way towards her and Damon looked at Alaric who was following Jenna towards them.

"I'm sorry…I've got to go…" Elena looked away as she walked swiftly right past her aunt and rushed into the crowd. Damon wasted no time and followed her, ignoring the murderous looks he was getting from the teacher and Jenna.

He saw her walk out towards the parking lot, practically running. Damon saw that there were too many people around so he couldn't use his vampire speed.

"Elena! Wait up!" He yelled after her and she turned around, her expression guarded. Damon reached her in no time and he extended his hand to take hers, but she flinched away. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes before he rapidly covered it up. Her walls were up and they seemed to be back to ignoring each other.

"What do you want?" Elena asked as she took another small step back.

"Why did you run off like that?" His voice was strong and sexy, his eyes darker than before and she couldn't even think straight.

"I needed some air…" She tried.

"We were outside, Elena… now tell me the truth!" Damon moved toward her and she stepped back again. She couldn't be that close to him…it made her nervous and her control was weak around him especially after the dance.

"I…" She stuttered, struggling to find an excuse, but failing miserably. Damon's eyes were boring into hers, his body merely inches away from her.

"You what?" He smirked as she stepped back only to find that she had nowhere to go, her back pressing into the side of his car.

"Please don't come any closer, Damon…" Elena whispered as she saw him take another step.

"Why not? Your body wants me closer…" Damon said in a hushed tone that was clearly affecting her more than it should have. He stepped forward until their bodies were touching and he was feeling Elena's breath on his lips as he effectively trapped her between his body and his car.

"Damon…" Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked up in his hypnotizing eyes, knowing that she was lost the moment he closed the distance between them.

Hearing her say his name in that tone made Damon's restraint fly out the window as he leaned forward, his lips finally descending on hers. The second his soft lips touched her, Elena's mind went blank. She couldn't think about anything but the feeling of his lips on hers. There was nothing else, nothing that mattered besides their kiss.

Elena felt Damon's probing tongue slide against her lips, which she parted immediately to grant him access. Damon's hands cupped her face as he tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Elena's fingers threaded through his raven locks.

Their tongues were swirling sensuously around each other, teasing and exploring the other's mouths. Damon's hands slid down Elena's back, reaching her waist and pulling her body flush against his so that she could feel his arousal. Elena moaned into his mouth as she felt just how hard he was and raw lust coursed through her veins as she tried to catch her breath while Damon was nibbling at her lower lip.

"Mmm…" She mumbled as she felt his hands slide over her ass as he ground his hips into her. Damon loved to hear Elena's moans and whimpers and he felt her roll her hips into his as he pulled her up again. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of her arousal spiked the air and his cock twitched in anticipation.

There was no going back…

Damon began placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck as he heard people coming towards the parking lot. He knew that they needed to stop or someone would interrupt them, but he had no intention of letting her go. Elena opened her eyes and realization hit her as she saw a group of loud people coming their way.

"Damon!" She half moaned, half yelled as Damon nipped at the sensitive skin of her breast, his warm tongue darting out to taste her silky skin. Elena's fingers pulled at his hair and Damon raised his head, pushing his body into hers harder as she leaned back against the car.

"What?" He asked cheekily as he pouted adorably, his bottom lip jutting out. All that Elena wanted was to nibble at his delicious lips. _What are you talking about? What are you doing? This is Damon freaking Salvatore…your _boyfriend's _bother! You're making out with your boyfriend's brother! Are you stupid? Get him off! (not like that, you slut!) _Elena's conscience was screaming at her and she tried to shove Damon off of her.

"This is wrong Damon! There are people coming…get off!" He looked at her disbelievingly as he reluctantly stepped back, but kept his hands on her hips while that all too smug smirk appeared on his lips.

"I will as soon as I get us more privacy…"His husky voice made Elena shiver involuntary and she shook her head, trying to convince herself that she didn't mean it like that. But he raised his eyebrows suggestively, doing that eye-thing that he knew she fell for every time.

"You're impossible!" She tried to hide the smile that graced her features, but failed and Damon leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Nothing is impossible for me, Lena…" Elena's sharp intake of breath make Damon smile and he playfully ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

He looked around and saw that there was no one around to see them so he tightened her grip around her waist and using his vampire speed to prove his point. If Elena wanted privacy, he'll give her privacy…he'd prove that nothing was impossible to him.

Elena felt a sudden gust of wind as her feet left the ground, Damon's arms holding her tight against him. She squeaked as her eyes closed shut and her arms wound around his neck. Damon smirked as he used his speed and strength to get them up on the roof. As she opened her eyes, Elena saw that they had landed on the roof and Damon was grinning at her.

"See? Nothing's impossible… and now…no one can see us" He whispered seductively, his voice low and sexy as hell. Elena glared at him and she wanted to slap that smug expression off his face, but her words got caught in her throat as Damon's lips descended on hers.

The wave of pure desire washed over her and she felt herself melting away into Damon's arms as he deepened the kiss, sucking at her lower lip and teasing her with his talented tongue. She hadn't been kissed quite like that ever before…it was raw and passionate and completely consuming.

"Damon…we can't" Her voice was wavering as if she wasn't even believing those words and Damon smirked as he ran his fingers down her hips. He hastily pulled her dress up and caressed her thighs while still devouring her lips.

"Oh yes we can… and we will…you want this Elena…" He simply stated, his fingers inching dangerously close to her aching core. Elena looked down, seeing his hand disappear under her dress and the obvious bulge in his pants. Her breath hitched as Damon's fingers brushed over her clit through the flimsy material of her lacy panties.

"Tell me how bad you want me, Elena…" Damon whispered in her ear as he looked around searching for something to push her up against. He saw a brick chimney and backed her up towards it. _It'll have to do…_As they reached it and Elena felt her back hit the brick she gasped and looked into Damon's eyes, remembering his words.

"You can feel how bad I want you Damon, but this can't happen…" She sighed as Damon's fingers continued to massage her clit through her soaked panties. Damon groaned as he felt his pants tighten painfully around his hard-on.

"Tell me you want me…and I'll take care of you, Lena…" Her resolve was crumbling and she felt the need to touch him, to kiss him, to have him fill her and fuck her into oblivion.

"I want you…" Elena whispered as she felt Damon's lips crush against hers, the desperation in her voice making wonders to his libido. They kissed hungrily, their need for release making them attack each other's mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"I told you…" Damon smirked as Elena's fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt and exploring the expanse of his sculpted chest. She made quick work of his pants, looking up at him and biting her lip as she slid her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around his aching shaft.

Elena's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers sneak into her panties, one of his fingers delving into her without warning. Elena's hand tightened around his member and she moaned into his mouth as they kissed deeply.

"Damon…" Elena pulled her hand out of his pants, sliding them down his hips, releasing him and licking her lips involuntarily as she saw his impressive member standing up proudly. Damon pulled her panties to the side as he placed himself at her small opening.

"Hold on tight…" Damon whispered seductively in her ear as she wound her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his in a searing kiss. She swept her tongue into his mouth swiftly and began swirling it around his as he gripped her ass and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso.

Damon sucked her tongue into his mouth again, earning a moan from Elena as he entered her teasingly slow, sliding inside inch by glorious inch. He stretched her deliciously, her velvety walls engulfing him in her warmth as he invaded her flesh. He pushed himself inside until he could go no further, filling her like she'd never had been.

Elena's nails were raking down his back as he filled her to the hilt. The moment he was completely settled into her, he stopped, allowing her time to adjust to his size and kissed her hard, wanting nothing more than to slam into her over and over again. But he didn't. He felt Elena's hips roll, encouraging him to move.

Damon started moving slowly, his lips never leaving her skin. He was all over…around her inside her and her senses were overwhelmed by the pure perfection of the moment. His thrusts were deep and Elena moaned every time he slid back into her, reaching places that she never even knew existed. He pulled her onto his harder as he felt her hips roll when he plunged into her.

"Harder! Faster!" Elena moaned against the skin of his neck, where she placed hot kisses and nipped at his skin, driving him insane. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head on the brick wall and her legs tightened around him in a scissor-like grip.

Damon growled against her ear as he ground himself harder against her hips, making her moan as her back pressed harshly into the brick wall, but she didn't mind. She was too far gone to notice the pain. He moved faster, his thrusts becoming more powerful and his lips were on hers, tongues clashing and teeth nipping at soft lips.

They were both close and Damon pushed deeper into her, his hips jerking roughly against hers and his cock hitting her G-spot with every hard thrust.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as she took in the sensation of him filling her and she felt her body tighten as Damon pushed himself against her harder, feeling his own release approaching.

"Fuck…Elena!" He groaned as he dropped his head on her shoulder, letting go of her hands, which immediately went around his back, nails digging into his skin. His hands slid down her back, pulling her as close as possible as he slammed into her. Elena screamed his name as she came harder than ever before, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave.

Damon pushed himself into her a few more times as he felt her body trembling with the intensity of her orgasm, which made him explode into her, moaning her name and kissing her hard as they both came down from their highs.

* * *

As they headed for the car, they heard Alaric and Jenna yelling after them to stop. Rolling his eyes, Damon stopped and turned towards them. Elena's cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and he knew that they'd figured out what had happened between them, but hoped that they'd avoid the subject. No such luck…

"You know…if you want to have public sex…you might think about not screaming next time around…" Jenna said, nonchalantly as she reached the couple. Elena's eyes widened and her jaw practically hit the ground as Damon stifled a laugh. Looks like they got caught after all…

* * *

**Okay…I know the ending is a bit rushed, but I just wanted to post the chapter before I leave…and I actually like it…I didn't want to bring on the drama and I just thought Jenna deserved her funny moment… I always thought she was really cool and liked Damon so…there you have it^^**

**How was it? Did I do it justice?**

**Oh…and how about I write a scene from the book? I am feeling nostalgic and I wanted to write a smut scene based on a scene from the book. If you have any suggestions for that please let me know!**

**As you probably know by now I'm a total Review addict… so I need my fix… I'd love to see many reviews! And…as always I'll be expecting your prompts and suggestions because they do make my day…**

**P.S: I'm going on holiday so…I'm not going to update next week…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xx Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! I can't say how sorry I am for not posting in such a long time but I've been away and I haven't really had time to sit down and write anything so…I hope you're still with me and that you'll love what I have in store…**

**This is going to be a one shot based on a scene from the 6th book… I have no idea how many of you have read the books but I just want to write a little summary so that you have some clue about what's happening there.**

So…I'm gonna explain briefly what happened: Stefan has been taken away by a pair of evil kitsune (a mystical creature with powers that surpass ones of a regular vampire) and Damon and Elena find out that he's being held captive somewhere in the Dark Dimensions. They decide to go there and rescue him so they leave town and 'bond' over the road trip and before they enter the Dark Dimension, Bonnie and Meredith join them.

Elena is not simply a human and she has powers of her own, which Damon helps keep in check. The strongest one is telepathy and they use that to communicate with each other… as Damon opens up to Elena and they grow closer, Damon's memories are stolen by the same kitsune that has Stefan and Elena swears that she's gonna help Damon get all of his memories back.

The 3 girls have to pretend to be Damon's slaves so that they could enter the Dark Dimension and they end up saving a pregnant woman (Lady Ulma) from her master. Then Damon 'buys' more slaves and they all settle in Lady Ulma's house. They find that they need to find 2 pieces of a key to save Stefan and for that they figure out that they have to go to 2 different mansions.

During their stay in the Dark Dimension Elena and Damon share some pretty intense moments and Damon protects Elena with his life. As a demonstration, Elena is sentenced to 10 whip lashes in public, but Damon takes away the pain. The constant closeness leads to kisses and blood sharing between Damon and Elena and as the night of the ball comes, they have to focus on getting the first piece of the key but let's see what happens before and at the long awaited gala.

**I hope this wasn't too confusing because I really had to explain the story a bit, but it's only a general summary so…I hope you'll like this one shot and if you want me to write about other scenes from the books I'll be glad to do it! **

**Also I want to clarify from the beginning that I am going to use passages from the book so that even if you haven't read them, you can see how talented LJ Smith is. The smut however, will be totally original…I promise! xD**

**Anyhow…Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep them coming! As well as the prompts! **

**P.S: PrettyPinkShoes, dear… I haven't found the scene with the chicken apple soup yet and I promise I'll keep looking for it so that I can write another chapter with that scene…until then I hope you'll like this one from the Nightingale's gala…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The girls were in the room with Lady Ulma, staring at the dresses they were about to put on with wide eyes. Astonishment was written all over their faces as the woman showed them what they were going to be wearing at Silver Nightingale's gala tonight. Lady Ulma had done an amazing job at creating a perfect dress for each girl and they were all so excited for the gala already that they hurried to get dressed.

Bonnie's dress was beautiful: the fabric a vivid peacock green-blue with the most amazing hand stitching to represent a pattern of peacock eyes flaring up from the waist. It was a strapless, full-skirted dress and she was wearing a matching necklace of jade, inlaid with emerald, sapphire and lapis lazuli. The ever present bracelets were simple and she could almost pretend that they weren't the proof of slavery.

She looked gorgeous and the other two girls smiled at how she couldn't stop looking in the mirror.

Meredith wore a stunning black as ebony, strapless dress that emphasized her curves, keeping close to the body all the way to the knees where it suddenly flared out, dramatically. She had paired it with large black onyx and gold earrings and gold combs to keep her hair up. She also wore some lovely bracelets- symbolizing the slavery.

When Elena came into view everyone was stunned into silence. The sketch that they've already seen failed to convey just what this dress would do for Elena. Lady Ulma had called it a goddess dress as it was made of milk-white silk, with a delicately pleated waist which held two simple bodice panels that formed a V-neckline, showing off Elena's peach-blossom skin between them and behind them. These panels were held at the shoulders by two carved clasps- gold inlaid with mother-of-pearl and diamonds.

From the waist, the skirt fell straight in graceful, silken folds all the way to Elena's delicate golden sandals. In the back, the two panels that clasped at the shoulder became straps and crossed over to once again meet at the pleated waist. The trick of the dress lay in its very simplicity.

At Elena's throat, an exquisitely designed golden and mother-of-pearl necklace in the stylized shape of a butterfly was inset with so many diamonds that it seemed to blaze with multicolored fire each time she moved and they caught the light. On each wrist, Elena wore a wide bracelet of gold and mother-of-pearl inset with diamonds, obviously made to match the necklace. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Her hair was brushed back and she was wearing a touch of rose colored lipstick, but not much more make-up what with her thick black eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows…

* * *

"We have to keep our minds on saving Stefan" Elena was with Damon in the room that he had taken over for his own, the old library in Lady Ulma's mansion.

"Where else would my mind be?" Damon's gaze was fixed on Elena's neck, admiring the ornaments with the mother-of-pearl and diamonds. Somehow the white silk of the dress only seemed to emphasize the slim soft column of Elena's throat and she knew it.

"If we thought you really meant it, then we could all just relax."

"You mean be as relaxed as you are?" Damon might give the impression of being completely absorbed by one thing, but the truth was that he was constantly on guard and he saw right through my act.

Elena got lost in thought, her mind wandering. She felt excited about tonight, about having the chance to find the first piece of the key that ultimately would get Stefan to safety. The mere thought of seeing Stefan in the flesh was…

Was terrifying. Not realizing it, Elena reached out for comfort and understanding and found that instead of holding Damon's hand she was in Damon's arms.

_The real question is: what will Stefan say about that night at the motel with Damon?_

"I'm frightened" She heard herself say, not even sure when she decided to speak.

"Well, don't think about it. It'll only make things worse." Damon tried to comfort her, but she couldn't have it.

_But I lied…and you don't remember it or you'd be lying, too. _Elena thought as she tried to calm down her nerves.

"Whatever happened, I promise I'll still be around for you. You've got my word on _that_ anyway." Damon's breath was lightly hitting her hair and she could feel it sent small electric-like sparks thorough her veins.

"And on keeping your mind on the key?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

_**Yes, yes, but I haven't fed properly today. **_Damon's telepathic response startled Elena and she suddenly felt, for just an instant, not merely a ravaging hunger, but a sharp pain that puzzled her. She tightened her grip on Damon, clasping him closer. Before she could quite locate the feeling, it was gone and so was her connection to Damon. He had cut her off.

_**Damon…**_

"What?"

_**Don't shut me out.**_

"I'm not. I've just said all there is to say, that's all. You know I'll be looking for the key."

_**Thank you. But you can't just starve…**_

_**Who said I was starving? **_Damon's telepathic connection was back, but there was something missing. Like he was purposefully hiding something and concentrating on assaulting her senses with something else- hunger…Elena could feel it rampaging in him as if he were a tiger or wolf that had gone for weeks without making a kill.

The room did a slow spin around her.

"It's…all right" She whispered, amazed that Damon was able to stand and hold her at all with his insides tearing at him that way.

"Whatever you… need…take…" And then she felt the gentlest probing at her throat of razor-sharp teeth.

Elena gave herself up to it, surrendering to the sensations.

* * *

The house was truly a palace, in the best of story-telling tradition. Minarets and towers soared above them, probably painted in blue and lavish gilt, but turned lavender by the sunlight, and looking almost lighter than air. To complement the sunlight, torches had been lit on either side of the path of the litters up the hill and some chemical had been used (or maybe magic) to make their lights shine in varying colors so that they changed from golden, to red, to purple, to blue, to green and silver. They took Elena's breath away, as the only things that were not tinged with red in the whole world that she could see.

Damon and Elena had traveled together, whilst Bonnie went with Meredith. He had brought a bottle of Black Magic whine that was a special kind of whine that vampires drank that helped them ease the hunger. It had no alcohol- as such- in it, but it wasn't like regular whine and it induced a state of tipsiness. Damon had drunk most of the Black Magic and was a bit too high spirited.

They passed by lighted fountains and noticed huge banks of flowers and extravaganza around them with amazement. There was music and lights everywhere. Elena felt a slight fear at seeing the estate…there were too many rooms, too many people. As she spotted Lady Fazina, the host of the gala, with her delicate three-tier diamond and emerald tiara and her glorious appearance, Elena was afraid that she looked out of place with her unadorned hair.

_**Send some Power to your ears. And stop worrying! **_ Damon suggested telepathically and Elena was startled to hear his voice.

_**Am I projecting that loudly?**_ Elena's concerned response made Damon smirk.

_**Not that loudly, but it never hurts to tune it down…**_

Elena obediently increased the Power to what she still thought as her burst ear nodes, and conversation all around her, suddenly became audible.

_...Oh, the goddess in white…she's just a child, but what a figure…_

…_Magnificent isn't she?_

…_Did you see the prince and princess over there? I wonder if they'd swap…or…do a quartet, dear?_

This was more like what Elena was used to hearing at parties. It gave her more confidence. It also made her look around more boldly, her arm securely placed over Damon's as they walked further into the crowd. As they stopped to look around she noticed Damon staring at her neck again. Fortunately at that moment a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo came by with Black Magic in large silver goblets and Damon drained his in one gulp before taking another one from the tray.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything about the excessive amount of Black Magic that Damon had had so far. They took seats in the back row as everyone started gathering, taking their seats for the Silver Nightingale's first performance. Bonnie and Meredith joined them just as the woman began singing.

Her voice was the most impressive instrument and the audience was completely mesmerized by her singing. Elena felt her skin break out into gooseflesh and her legs were slightly trembling and she was entranced by the soft music.

When someone touched her from behind she started, brought back too quickly from the fantasy world the music had woven around her. But it was only Meredith.

"I was going to say why not start now, while everyone else is listening?" It was a great suggestion and as Elena looked around she noticed that even the guards were out of it so she nodded.

"We agreed on two by two, right? So…we'll meet outside near the fountain" Elena decided as they stood up and set out into Silver Nightingale's mansion, walking by the guards unnoticed.

The only clue they had about the first piece of the key's location was what the kitsune had told them that it was _inside Silver Nightingale's instrument._ It wasn't like they knew what kind of instrument he was talking about.

"I don't suppose…" Bonnie began a little giddy as we all made our way out the door and into Lady Fazina's Hall of Harpery. "…that the instrument is her voice…and that if we reach down her throat…" Elena looked over at Meredith questioningly…

"I know…no more drinks for birdbrain over here…" Meredith shook her head and Elena felt Damon's hand grasp hers, tugging her towards the hallway full of rooms. But before they could walk away, Bonnie started talking in that blank, toneless way she did when she had a vision.

"Each half of the fox key is shaped like a single fox, with two ears, two eyes and a snout. The two fox key halves are gold and covered with gems- and their eyes are green. The key you seek is yet in Silver Nightingale's instrument."

"Bonnie! You did it! You told us what the key looks like…"

Elena's voice expressed her relief that the others shared, too. Meredith quickly went to check to see if Bonnie was alright. When she was satisfied that Bonnie was fine, Meredith motioned for Damon and Elena to go. There was no time to waste so they needed to split up to cover more ground and Elena looked at Meredith seeing her silent nod before she followed Damon down the hall.

Damon and Elena were wandering the palace, looking through the rest of the mansion that was off-limits to visitors. If they found nothing, they intended to search the more available rooms as the gala continued.

It was dangerous work, this staling in and out of darkened, cordoned-off -often locked- empty rooms: dangerous and strangely thrilling to Elena. Somehow, it seemed that fear and passion were more closely related than she had fully realized. Or at least, it seemed that way with her and Damon.

Elena couldn't help noticing and admiring little things about him. He seemed to be able to pick any lock with a single little implement he produced from inside his black jacket, the way other people produce fountain pens, and he had such a swift, graceful way of taking the pick out and putting it back in, Economy of motion, she knew, earned by living for around a century and a half.

Also, no one could argue it: Damon seemed to keep his head in any situation, which made them a good pair right now when she was striding around like a goddess who could not be bound by the rules of mortals. This was even enhanced by the scares she got: shapes that shapes that looked like guards or sentries looming up at her turned out to be a stuffed bear, a slim cupboard and something Damon didn't allow her more than a glimpse of, but what looked like a mummified human. Damon, of course, wasn't fazed by any of them.

Elena tried channeling some of her Power to her eyes and things immediately brightened up. _God! I'll have to wear this dress for the rest of my life: it makes me feel so…powerful. So…unashamed. I'll have to wear it to college, if I ever get to college, to impress the professors and to the beach just to give the guys something to ogle…_

She stifled a giggle and was surprised to see Damon glance at her with mock reproach. Of course, he was as closely focused on her as she was on him. But it was a slightly different case, because, to his eyes, she wore a big label with "Strawberry Jam" written on it, tied around her neck. And he was getting hungry again. Very hungry.

_**Next time I'm going to see that you eat properly before you go out. **_Elena thought at him.

_**Let's worry about succeeding this time before we start planning for next time, **_he returned, with just the faintest firefly of his 250 kilowatt smile.

Elena swore to herself that laugh at her as he might, beg her as he might, threaten or cajole as he might, she wouldn't give Damon the satisfaction of even one nip tonight. He could just pop the top off another jam pot, she thought.

They searched endless darkened rooms, not even knowing what they were actually looking for. First Damon would check if there were a breathing body inside the room, then he picked the lock. Things were working seamlessly until they reached a room at the end of a long hallway facing west- Elena had long since gotten lost in the palace, but she could unerringly tell west, because it was where the bloated sun hung.

Damon had picked the lock of this room and Elena had originally started forward eagerly. She searched the room, which contained a silver-framed picture of a harp, but with nothing as bulky as the half of the fox key inside it, even when she had carefully used Damon's lock pick to unscrew the backing.

It was while she was placing this picture back on the wall that they both heard the thump. Elena winced, praying that none of the black-suited "security servants" who roamed the palace had heard the noise.

Damon quickly put a hand over her mouth and dialed the gaslight knob into darkness. But they both could hear it now…footsteps approaching from outside in the hallway. Someone had heard the thump. The footsteps stopped outside the door and there was the distinct sound of an upper servant's discreet cough.

Elena whirled around, knowing that if she'd get the slightest rise in adrenalin then her Powers could bring the security worker to his knees, sobbing in the penitence of a lifetime's work at evil. Elena and Damon would be gone before-

But Damon had another idea, and Elena was startled into going along with it.

When the door opened silently a moment later, the steward found a couple locked in such a tight embrace that they seemed not even to notice the intrusion. Elena could practically feel his indignation. The desire of a couple of guests to discreetly embrace in the privacy of Lady Fazina's many public rooms was understandable, but this was part of the private household. As he turned the lights up, Elena peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. Her psychic senses were open enough to catch his thoughts.

He was going over the valuables in the room with an experienced but bored gaze. The exquisite miniature vase with the trailing roses picked out in rubies and emerald-encrusted vines; the magically preserved 5000-year-old wooden Sumerian lyre; the twin pair of solid gold candlesticks in the shape of rearing dragons; the Egyptian funerary mask with its dark, elongated eyeholes seeming to watch out of its brilliantly painted features…all were here. It wasn't even as if her ladyship kept anything of great value here, but still…

"This room is not part of the public display" he told Damon, who merely clasped Elena closer. Damon seemed very determined to put on a good show for the steward…or something like that. But hadn't they already…done so? Elena's thoughts were losing coherency. The last thing…the very last thing that they could afford…was to…lose the chance of…finding the fox key. Elena started to pull away and then realized that she mustn't.

Mustn't, not couldn't. She was property, expensive property to be sure, decked out the way she was tonight, but Damon's to dispose of as he chose. While someone else was looking on, she must not seem to disobey her master's wishes.

Still, Damon was taking this too far…farther than he had ever taken liberties with her, although, she thought wryly, he didn't know that. He was caressing the skin left unprotected by the ivory goddess dress, her arms, her back, even her hair. He knew how she liked that, how she could somehow feel it when her hair was held and the ends caressed softly or gently crushed in a fist.

_**Damon!**_ She was down to the last resort now: pleading.

_**Damon…if they detain us, or do anything to us that keeps us from finding the key tonight- when will we have another chance? … **_She let him feel her desperation, her guilt, even the treacherous desire she had to forget everything and let each minute carry her further on this wave of ardor that he had created.

_**Damon, I'll…say it if you want. I'm…begging you. **_ Elena could feel her eyes prickling as tears flooded them.

_**No tears.**_ Elena heard Damon's telepathic voice gratefully. There was something strange about it, though. It couldn't be starvation- he'd had her blood not much more than two hours ago. And it wasn't passion, for she could hear- and sense- that, all too clearly.

Yet Damon's telepathic voice was so taut with control that it almost frightened her. Moreover, she knew he could feel that it frightened her and that he chose to do nothing about it. No explanation. No exploration, either, she realized as she found that behind the control, his mind was entirely shut to her.

The only thing she could liken the feeling that she got from his steely control was _pain._ Pain that was just on the edge of the endurable.

_But from what? _Elena wondered helplessly. _What could cause him pain like that?_

Elena couldn't waste their time on wondering what was wrong with Damon. She turned up the Power of her own hearing and began to listen at the doors before they entered.

It was while she was listening that suddenly a new idea solidified in Elena's mind, and she stopped Damon in a pitch -dark hallway and tried to explain to him what kind of room she was looking for. What, in modern days, would be called a "home office".

Damon, familiar with the architecture of great mansions, took her, after only a few false starts, into what was clearly a lady's writing room. Elena's eyes were by now as keen as his in the dimness as they searched by the light of a single candle.

While Elena was getting frustrated after searching a remarkable desk with pigeonholes for secret drawers, and not finding any, Damon was checking the hallway.

"I hear someone outside…I think it's time to leave now."

But Elena was still looking. And- as her eyes raced across the room- she saw a small writing desk with an old-fashioned chair and an assortment of various pens, from ancient to modern, flaunting themselves from elaborate holders.

"Let's go while it's still clear." Damon murmured impatiently.

"Yes" Elena said distractedly. "All right…" And then she saw…

Without an instant's hesitation she strode across the room to the desk and picked up a pen with a brilliant silver plume. It wasn't a genuine quill pen, of course, it was a fountain pen made to look elegant and old-fashioned - with a plume. The pen itself was curved to fit her hand and the wood felt warm.

"Elena…I don't feel very…"

"Damon, shhh…" Elena ignored him, too absorbed in what she was doing to really hear. First: try to write. No go. Something was blocking the cartridge. Second: unscrew the fountain pen _carefully,_ as if to refill its cartridge, while all the time her heart was clamouring in her ears and her hands were shaking. Keep moving slowly...don't miss anything...for God's sake don't let anything fall away and bounce in this dimness. The two parts of the pen parted in her hand...

...and onto the dark-green desk pad fell a small, heavy, curved piece of metal. It had just fit inside the widest part of the pen. She had it in her hand and was reassembling the pen before she could get a good look at it. But then... she _had_ to open her hand and see.

The small crescent-shaped object dazzled her eyes in the light, but it was just like the descriptions Bonnie had given Elena and Meredith. A tiny representation of a fox with a nominal body and a jewel-encrusted head that sported two flat ears. The eyes were two sparkling green emerald stones. Emeralds?

"Alexandrite" Damon said in a bedroom whisper. "Folklore has it that they change colour in candlelight or firelight. They reflect the flame."

Elena, who had been leaning back against him, recalled with a chill the way Damon's eyes had reflected flame when he had been possessed: the blood-red flame of the malach- of the kitsune's cruelty.

"So...how did you do it?" Damon demanded.

"This is really one of two pieces of the fox key?"

"Well it's hardly something that belongs in a fountain pen. Maybe it's a Crackerjack prize. But you went right to it the moment we entered the room. Even vampires need time to think, my precious princess."

"It's too easy, actually." Elena shrugged. "When it was clear that all those harp keys were no goes, I asked myself what else was an instrument that you'd find in someone's house. A pen is a writing instrument. Then I just had to find out whether Lady Fazina had a study or writing room."

Damon let out a breath. "Hell's demons, you little innocent. You know what I've been looking for? Trap doors. Secret entries to dungeons. The only other instrument _I _could think of was an 'instrument of torture' and you'd be surprised at how many of them you'll find in this fair city."

"But not in her house!" Elena's voice rose dangerously, and they were both silent a moment to make up for it, listening, on tenterhooks, for any sound from the hallway.

There was none.

"Quick! Where, where will it be safe?" Elena began to realize that the one fault of her goddess dress was that there was absolutely no place to hide anything. She'd have to speak to Lady Ulma about that for next time.

"Down...down in the pocket of my jeans" Damon said, seeming to be as urgent and shaking as badly as she was. When he had jammed it deep into the recesses of his black Armani jeans he caught her by both hands.

"Elena! Do you realise? We've done it. We've actually done it!"

"I know!" Tears were leaking out of Elena's eyes and all of Lady Fazina's music seemed to be swelling in one great, perfect chord.

"We did it together!"

And then somehow- like all the other "somehows" that were getting to be a habit with them, Elena was in Damon's arms, sliding her own arms under his jacket to feel his warmth, his solidity. She wasn't surprised, either, to feel a double piercing at her throat when she dropped her head back: her lovely panther was really only a little tamed, and needed to learn a few basics of dating etiquette; such as you _kiss_ before you _bite..._

He had said he was hungry earlier, she remembered, and she had ignored him, too enthralled by the silver pen to put the words together. But she put them together now, and understood- except why he seemed to be so exceptionally hungry tonight. Maybe even...excessively hungry.

_**Damon **_she thought gently _**you're taking a lot...**_

She could feel no response but the raw hunger of the panther.

_**Damon...this could be dangerous...for me. **_This time Elena put as much Power as she could into the words she sent. Still no response from Damon, but she could feel herself begin to drift into the darkness.

And a miracle happened. The little sting of fangs being withdrawn. The stop of energy flow from Elena to Damon. She was catapulted back into consciousness as if by a hurricane. The darkness faded. In its place was a room, too bright, its one candle blazing like a police searchlight aimed directly at her. She shut her eyes and felt the warmth and heaviness of the corporeal Damon in her arms.

"I'm sorry! Elena, can you speak? I didn't realise how much-"There was something wrong with Damon's voice. Then she understood. Damon's fangs were unretracted. Wha- Everything was wrong. They'd been so happy, but- but now her right arm felt wet.

Elena pulled away from Damon entirely, staring at her arms, which were red and with something that wasn't paint. She was still too worked up to ask questions properly. She slipped behind Damon and pulled his black leather jacket off of him. In the brilliant light she could see his black silk shirt marred by line after line of dried, partially dried, or just plain wet blood.

"Damon!" Her first reaction was horror without a touch of guilt or understanding.

"What happened? Did you get into a fight? Damon, _tell _me!"

And then something in her mind presented her with a number. Since she had been a child, she had been able to count. In fact, she'd learned to count to ten before her first birthday. Therefore, she'd had seventeen full years of learning to count the number of irregular, deep, still-bleeding cuts in Damon's back.

Ten.

Elena looked down at her own bloody arms and at the goddess dress, which was now the horror dress because its pure milky whiteness was marred with brilliant red.

Red that should have been _her _blood. Red that must have felt like sword slashes into Damon's back as he channelled the pain and the marks of the Night of her Discipline from her to him.

_And he carried me all the way home. _The thought came swinging in from nowhere. _Without a word about it._ _I would never have known... and he still hasn't healed. Will he ever heal?_

"Damon...you..." Elena opened her mouth to tell Damon exactly how horrified she was that he hadn't healed yet and that what he did for her was extremely stupid and that she loved him for it, still. Before she could even formulate a coherent sentence, Damon's lips crushed against hers, effectively silencing her.

Even though Elena knew that Damon was basically trying to distract her, the unbridled desire that coursed through her veins in that moment was far greater than what was left of her rationality. They both moaned at the contact, their lips moving together as Damon backed Elena towards the wooden desk.

Elena could practically feel Damon's urgency as his warm tongue ran over the seam of her lips and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to entwine with hers, both of their desperation clear in their actions. All that Damon wanted was to taste her, to devour her mouth and make her his forever...mark her as his own so that no one could ever take her away from him. Ultimately all he needed was her and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she'd be his.

Damon fisted her hair in one hand, holding her still and showing her exactly how badly he wanted her as his other hand dropped to her ass, pulling her closer, his touch sending electric jolts from the tips of her hair throughout her body. Elena fingers threaded through Damon's black locks as if on their own accord and she tugged him closer still.

Kissing Damon was exhilarating; every brush of his tongue causing little shocks all over her body. Elena was so perceptive to his every movement that it was unnerving how good they fit together and how their bodies seemed to know each other's. Her clit swelled in anticipation, throbbing in need as Damon's ravenous kisses made Elena's eyes roll in the back of her head.

They were both equally consumed by the unbridled lust that was coursing through their veins, too far gone to care about the implications of their actions or about what this meant. They were crossing all of those already blurred lines but it felt so incredibly good that neither of them could think about anything else besides how right this felt.

Lost in the haze of lust, Elena lifted a leg, wrapping it around Damon, desperately seeking some friction to release some of their pent up sexual tension. Another breathy moan escaped through her parted lips and onto Damon's as they pulled apart for much needed breath.

Elena was panting as their gazes locked and they stood there frozen, staring at each other, unable to move, to look away. The connection between them had never been stronger and they both felt the immense surge of Power coursing from one to the other as well as the raging lust that was practically screaming to be released.

Neither of them could believe that this was truly happening, but there was no doubt that neither Damon nor Elena could back away from this now. And truth was they didn't. Their actions were primal, yet deliciously sinful that one thing was for sure...this time there was no going back. They were going to go all the way.

Damon's free hand slipped under her shirt, revelling in the softness of her silky skin against his, feeling the need for more contact. His hand made its way expertly upwards, lightly touching the side of her breast before he smirked, his thumb brushing over her nipple and making Elena gasp. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra provided better access and Elena groaned as shock waves shot through her system as Damon began kneading her breasts. _Fuck! _Damon cursed, seeing how damn responsive she was to his every touch.

They were too caught up in the moment to notice their surroundings, Damon only being half aware that he was leading Elena to the old wooden desk. But as soon as they reached it and Elena felt the edge against her thighs, Damon lifted her up and settled her on the desk, her long legs wrapped around his hips.

Damon's hands were lightly caressing her thighs, lifting the goddess-like white dress that was now slightly tinted red up her legs. They knew that they could get caught at any time and it only served to make things more intense. Damon was trailing scorching kisses down Elena's neck, his lips worshiping the soft skin of her throat and the half-moons of her breasts.

Elena was so hot and bothered, so slick already and she needed him so bad! Damon seemed to know exactly when to cross that final line and Elena felt his fingers brush against the heated flesh of her core. He traced her folds, moaning at how wet she was, making Elena squirm under his touch, letting out a ragged breath as Damon's finger reached her swollen clit, circling it as Elena whimpered, pushing herself against him as her hands trailed down to his pants, fumbling with them so that he'd take her already.

As the passion and desire between them became unbearable, Damon slid one of his digits into her, moaning at how tight and warm she felt even then. Imagining how she would feel around his cock made him actually growl, his aching erection already begging for release.

Damon pulled his finger out of her, bringing it to his mouth and licking it as Elena watched him with lust filled eyes, the erotic scene only making her arousal spike. Before she could recover from the intense moment, Damon fisted his member and entered her in one swift move that made them both cry out.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head at the intimate connection they shared. It was as if hot velvet was clamping down on him, engulfing him as he filled her to the hilt. Elena felt like she was about to scream at the immense pleasure that came with having Damon's cock inside her. As he began to move, Elena couldn't keep from moaning in protest at the feeling of having him pull out of her, but as he slammed back into her, she yelled out his name. Damon was touching that spot deep inside of her that made her toes curl every time he thrust forward and Elena's whimpers grew stronger and more frequent.

The way she cried out in delight made Damon slam harder and he quickened his pace as he kissed her with all he had. Elena moaned into his mouth as he plunged deeper and more roughly into her, taking her higher than she could've ever thought possible. Damon's hands were gripping her hips almost painfully tight but she didn't feel it, the only thing that she felt was the pleasure and it was overwhelming.

Damon wrapped his hand in Elena's hair, which he realized he might be slightly obsessed with. He pulled her closer, gently nipping at her skin and then placed hot kisses up to her ear where he started whispering all of the things he'd do to her, things that normally would earn him a blush or even a slap across the face.

He was playing her like a musical instrument, it was as if he was the artist and she was his violin. Soon, Elena felt a wave of heat travel through her body as Damon's hand slipped between her legs, his fingers instantly working on her clit and shattering her reality.

In moments, she was screaming his name as she fell apart, a mind-numbing orgasm taking over her body, shaking her to her core. Her walls were squeezing him so tightly that Damon followed Elena within seconds as he finally let go, feeling like he was about to explode.

This was like nothing that either of them had experienced before. It was a connection that went far beyond the physical one.

Elena couldn't stop coming and she felt Damon's release explode inside of her, his cum shooting deep into her. For Damon it felt like there was liquid fire coursing through his veins all the way to his cock and he trembled under the intensity of his orgasm.

Their bodies gave in and Damon rested his head on Elena's shoulder as they both came down from their highs. Elena was panting and her heart was beating erratically as she tried to steady herself. They were revelling in their post-orgasmic haze and nothing else mattered now that they were finally together.

The physical pain that they had both experienced before was long forgotten, both Damon's slashed back and Elena's blood loss and now that they pulled apart it all came rushing back. They arranged their clothes and stood straight, wanting to walk out of the room when they were both suddenly falling into the darkness.

* * *

**SO...that's about it!:D What do you think? This was the longest chapter I've written yet and although the smut is not really the focal point, I tried my best...**

**Please REVIEW and let me know how I did! **

**Also...I'll be waiting for more requests!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxo Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated and I apologize for keeping you waiting, so... after this last episode I needed to write this!**

**OMG! That's all I can say about it…and if there is anyone who hasn't seen episode 7 yet…you need to go and watch it right now!:D **

**Anyhow…I want to thank all of you for reading this story and especially for your great feedback! I'll be waiting for many more prompts so please pass them on! **

**Please R&R! Enjoy! I know I did…**

* * *

**(Surprise) Damon's POV:**

Elena's sitting on the couch, looking like she could use a glass of my favorite whiskey. I know that she probably won't take it, because I know she said she hates whiskey, but still I grab two tumblers and walk towards her.

I hand her the glass and, to my surprise she takes it and mutters a 'Thanks' before she gulps some of it down. I sit down next to her and raise an eyebrow as I watch her, voicing my thoughts.

"I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me." Her reply comes quick and I know that I shouldn't always use sarcasm and humor to brighten the mood, but it's simply what I do best.

"Welcome to the club." I smirk a bit, seeing the corners of her lips rise just a bit, but a small smile is all I was hoping for in this situation. As I raise my glass and we toast to it, her smile reaches her eyes and it makes my heart melt to see her happy like this.

We both bring the glasses to our lips, drinking some more whiskey and I know that since earlier today things have been changing between us so I look down as she starts talking.

"Jeremy can't live with me…Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way…" She sounds defeated and I look at her, not really sure if I have the right words to make her feel better about all of that.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm not good at this whole vampire thing." Elena says, letting out a humorless little laugh, but this time I have the perfect response.

"You wanna know what I think?" I ask in a low voice, watching as she straightens up.

"hmm..." I look at her, smiling and I continue as her eyes meet mine.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive…" I know that it is true, that she is good at this vampire thing as she calls it and I smile as I see the light of the fire sparkle in her eyes as her lips turn upwards. Seeing Elena like this is what I want to accomplish every day and that's exactly what I've told her.

"That dance that they did today…kinda reminded me of when…"

"When we danced together?" I interrupt her as I snap my gaze back to hers. Her brown eyes are so soft and as she looks at me, I can see that the scene of our first dance together has been playing over and over in her mind as well.

I don't really know what else to say as she nods, smiling at me. We both know that there are more things that need to be said about today, but she chooses to tell me that differently.

"I wanted to dance with you today." Elena looks down, her words slowly registering in my mind and I know that it's not exactly what she was thinking of, but we could still have a dance. I gaze into her eyes and settle my tumbler down before taking hers and putting it on the table, too.

Elena looks at me a bit confused as I rise from the couch, facing her. I extend my hand, in a true southern gentlemanly way and she looks at my outstretched hand and then back into my eyes and I smile reassuringly. She lets out a small sigh and places her delicate hand in mine as she stands up, too.

I know it's a bit corny of me to feel like this, but damn it! I feel like a teenager at his prom when he finally gets to dance with the girl he has a crush on. The way her hand fits perfectly into mine is making me smile as I lead her right in front of the fireplace, where we have enough space to dance.

I bring her body closer, enjoying feeling like the proximity to her was going to set my body on fire. Elena looks at me, her face so close to mine I almost lose it, but she wants to dance so I'll dance. After all…we have a record with dances and they were always accompanied by some eye fuck.

This time it is even more than the electricity than was between us, it is the fact that she openly admitted that she had broken up with Stefan because of me… ever since she told me that I want to have a moment alone with her and completely erase any doubt that she wasn't feeling something for me.

We start swaying to the sounds of our breathing and Elena places her right hand in mine and her left on my shoulder as mine went on her waist. We are gazing at each other, unspoken words being passed between us as she comes even closer, bringing our faces closer as we dance, our temples pressed together.

There's something that makes me feel like this is it for us; that this right here is _our_ moment.

We sway to nothing at all, no music, no sounds but the crackling of the fire and the breaths that we take. We are lazily moving in circles and I knew that Elena feels the same as I do and it just feels comfortable to have her in my arms, to finally be able to have her close.

This is the moment that I've been waiting for so long and right in this moment it is right, _we_ are right. I spin her around and let go of one of her hands as she moves away and looks at me with such intensity that I can't control myself anymore. The fire ignites in both of us, shining through her eyes as I bring her back into my arms and crush my lips to hers.

Elena relaxes into my embrace as my lips cover hers and her hand brings me closer, her fingers tangling in my hair. Then it is all instinct, pure lust and passion as her hands grip my shoulders and cup my face as I devour her lips. I don't know if anything can compare to this but I surrender to the consuming feeling of her lips on mine.

We explore each other's mouths and bodies as the kisses become more intense and urgent. I swipe my tongue into her delicious mouth, making her moan as I skim my hands on her sides. Elena wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer and kissing me so hard that I think it might be impossible to deny her anything from now on.

I need to be closer, infinitely more intimate with her and I am about to take matters into my own hands when I feel Elena use her vampire strength to push me against the nearest wall, knocking down whatever had been there previously.

I love seeing the passion radiating out of Elena as she wastes no time in reattaching her lips to mine, her hands cupping my face as she pushes her body into mine. I grip her hips as I feel her fingers roaming through my hair, tugging me closer as she sucks my tongue into her mouth. Her hands are all over me at once, in my hair, on my shoulders, on my face and then on my chest, fisting my shirt.

Elena pulls back from my lips and I see the heated look in her eyes. Her hands are moving wildly over my chest as the overwhelming need took over every fiber of her body.

There is satisfaction written all over her face as she rips open my shirt that I can only watch her mesmerized by the look of unfiltered desire that clouds her brown eyes as she admires my naked torso.

This feeling of lust and hot _need_ had been eating away at us both for a long while and now it was making us explode.

Elena presses herself against me again, fusing her lips to mine and I want more so I push her back, taking the upper hand as I flash us over to the opposite wall. I pin her body to the wall, barely noticing that we are exactly next to the fireplace. Her arms come around my neck again and it's me that attacks her mouth now, taking advantage of her gasp to slide my tongue past her swollen lips.

I grab her leg and she wraps it around my waist, effectively bringing her core against my already throbbing erection. I know she can feel how badly I want her and I know she wants me, her arousal spiking the air.

We are panting and our breaths mingle as we kiss fervently, my hands pulling her closer, finally relieving some of that pent up sexual tension and it feels better than in my wildest dreams. The lust coursing through my veins, the love was like nothing I experienced before, but I allow the emotions to take over me and I relish in them.

This is really happening and we both know it's about damn time!

I push my body into hers harder, creating a much needed friction as Elena struggles to hold onto something so that she can push back. Her dress rode up high on her thigh as I let my hand roam her skin, all the while kissing her senseless. I nibble at her lips as her fingers thread through my hair and she kisses me back, small gasps and moans escaping her lips.

My hands are cupping her perfectly shaped ass, molding her body to mine as I feel Elena rolling her hips into mine, driving me insane. I can't really handle much of this teasing and I speed us up the stairs and into my room, settling Elena on her feet as I grab her dress and rip it off as she did with my shirt.

The sight that greets me is almost making my control fly out the window, but I manage to take my shirt off, too before Elena is grabbing me and pinning me to the bed. It surprises me a bit that she's so aggressive, but it turns me on even more as I see her straddling me, her black lace lingerie the only clothing left on her body.

Elena is gorgeous as she stares down at me, rolling her hips as she positions herself over my still clothed erection and I moan as she leans forward, her hands on my chest as she immediately reconnects our lips. Her hands are on my face, holding me as she tugs at my lower lip teasingly.

Knowing that I won't really last long if she keeps up the movements of her hips, I flipped us over, pinning her under my body as I drag my lips down the side of her neck. I explore her skin as I move down her chest, my tongue sliding over the curve of her breasts as my hands roam her sides and her thighs.

Desperation clouds my thoughts as I hear Elena's breathy moans and I see the delicious swell of her breasts rise and fall as her breathing becomes erratic, even though unnecessary. Elena has always been enticing and now that she is in my bed, all I want to do is ravage her and imprint my love on her.

My name falls from her lips and that makes me lose control as I rip her bra practically to shreds and latch my mouth onto her already hard nipple, my tongue swirling around it as I feel Elena's hips jerk off the bed. The restrain of my pants is unbearable and as though she read my mind, Elena's fingers are fumbling with my belt, her back arching off the bed as my teeth close over her nipple.

A throaty moan rumbles through my chest as I feel Elena's fingers finally slip inside my pants and close over my aching erection. She is evil and I look up at her, smirking as I continue my assault over her breasts while my fingers slide over the scrap of lace that covers the heated flesh of her core.

I want to tease her, torture her just like she tortured me and I gently circle her clit through the black lace, eliciting a whimper from her. Her hands come back into my hair and she tugs me up and I comply, wasting no time in delving my tongue into her mouth, swirling it around hers.

Elena takes advantage of my momentarily distraction and she flips us back so she is straddling me, but still kisses me hungrily. Her fingers thread thorough my already messy hair and she pulls me close, hovering over me as she tugs my lip between her teeth.

Her hair falls around our faces and she bucks her hips over mine, clearly needing the friction as much as I do right now. I let her push me down again as she starts kissing down my chest, her lips leaving trails of scorching fire in their wake. Her hands finally pull down my pants and I almost sigh in relief but before I have time to enjoy the view of Elena pulling down my pants, she is back on top of me, kissing my chest and going lower.

Her teeth graze my skin and her tongue soothes the small bites she leaves behind as she kisses down my abs. I grip the pillows and stare down at her as she finally reaches my throbbing cock and her hand closes over my member, her eyes still boring into mine as she licks her lips.

The image is so freaking erotic that I groan as she smirks at me, letting her tongue flick against the tip of my cock, making me actually shiver as her swollen lips close over me. Elena never breaks eye contact and I try not to close my eyes in pure bliss as she sucks me off, her tongue swirling expertly around my member, making me moan her name.

I decide that if she gets to taste me then I get to taste her and I grab her shoulders and quickly switch positions and Elena gasps at the sudden movement. Her hands come around my neck as we kiss hungrily, my body draping over hers and our bare skin touching everywhere.

The only thing separating us now is a thin layer of lace and I waste no time in ripping it off of her. Elena kisses my shoulder as my lips work on the silky skin on her neck and her hands travel down my back, pulling me closer, urging me to close the barely there distance between us.

Her nails dig into my back as she arches off of the bed, moaning as my teeth close over her lower lip before I crash my lips to hers. I pull back slightly, my lips never leaving her glorious skin as I whisper her name in her ear, feeling her tremble under me.

I want her so badly it hurts and she pulls me closer still with every second passing until I can't take it anymore and I hoist her leg up, the tip of my cock teasing her, pressing against her clit. Elena laughed as I nibbled on her earlobe and the sound of her giggles actually made me happier so I finally surrendered to her and entered her inch by inch.

Elena's scream would be forever imprinted in my brain and I, too, let out a loud groan as I feel her inner muscles clamp down on me tightly. I know it is a bit cliché, but we are a perfect fit and there are no words to describe how amazing it is to finally make love to the woman I am in love with.

Our lips meet in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming every patch of skin we could reach. I start to move inside of her and the world stops. There's nothing outside of this room and no one to break the haze of lust and love we have created around us.

My thrusts are steady at first, agonizingly slow, but I want to feel every inch of her, hear every small gasp and moan that escapes her lips and memorize it. Elena's hips rise up to meet me half way as we start rocking back and forth harder.

Elena tells me to go faster, harder, her fingers pulling at my hair and her lips devouring mine as she kisses me frantically. I comply because I need it, too and the pleasure ensued is indescribable. I hear her cry out my name every time I hit that sweet spot inside her and I groan as I feel her legs wrap tightly around my back, her heels digging into my ass, pulling me closer.

I have no intention of holding back and, as Elena arches her back off of the bed, I push harder into her, making her moan uncontrollably as I continue thrusting into her relentlessly.

The harder we kiss, the faster I go and I am grateful that she is a vampire now and can't get hurt so easily so I slam my hips into hers, my rhythm increasing as I used vampire speed. My skin slid along hers as we move frantically, all the muscles in my body tensing as I pound into her, making the bed creak under the pressure.

Elena laughs a bit as I grip the headboard and soon enough, her laugh turns into pleasure-filled moans and gasps. Heat pools into my bloodstreams as I feel Elena pushing me back so that she was back on top. I watch with hooded eyes as Elena starts riding me, rolling her hips so hard that I thought I'd come on the spot.

Her hands wrap around my neck, bringing me in for another scorching kiss as she keeps on sliding up and down my cock. Her breasts are sliding over my chest, her hard nipples almost demanding my attention so I cup her breasts and start massaging them while pinching her nipples. I could feel that she is close and I know I am, too so I start pushing my hips up to meet her movements.

I am lost in the feeling of Elena moving on top of me as I kiss her with all the passion and love I can muster. Her walls are fluttering around me and I know she's going to come in a matter of seconds. She rode me harder and I push into her so that she could finally let go and she does. With a loud cry of my name, Elena tosses her head back and tightens around me as she comes.

I don't resist much longer and after a few more thrusts I feel my release wash over me like a freaking tidal wave as I shoot my cum into her. Elena is trembling in my arms as we both stand still, panting as we kiss languidly, exhaustion taking over our bodies.

We collapse back onto the pillows, bodies still tangled as we try to even out our breathing. Our eyes meet and even though our bodies are covered in a thin layer of sweat and we have sex hair, we have broad smiles on our faces and love in our eyes. That's enough for us and we know we can make it through if we have each other.

* * *

**I really hope you like this one because I just wanted so badly to write a continuation of that scene that I wrote this in literally 2 hours so please let me know how it is! **

**xo Rose**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely readers! How've you been? I'm sure that you hate this hiatus as much as I do so I thought I should write something to make the wait easier.**

**I've reached 100 reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you'll keep leaving me your thoughts and suggestions…especially since I'm running out of prompts!**

**Also…did anyone feel as disappointed as I did for the fact that in the last episode's promo there was a sex scene, but we had none on the show? Because if you were…then you have to read this!**

**Oh…and please check out "Hidden Sins". It's my new story and it's AU…still Delena centered of course…so yeah…give it a shot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun flittered into the room, lightly caressing her skin, making her open her eyes. Realization of her surroundings and the fact that she was still fully dressed sent a pang of disappointment through her. She turned to face Damon, who was still motionless, looking peacefully at ease.

There was nothing that Elena enjoyed more than seeing Damon like this…the sun kissing his skin as he slept, no worry etched across his face. The sight made her smile as she rested on her side with her hand under her head.

"Ugh…this would be so much more fun if we were naked!" Damon muttered, still not opening his eyes and Elena smirked, having the perfect witty comeback for that.

"It was your call, not mine" That made his eyes pop open.

"I was being a gentleman" He frowned, turning so that he was looking at the sealing. He had thought about everything and right now, being with Elena in bed even though nothing happened was making things really hard for him.

"You shouldn't have stayed" He sighed, his eyes fixating the sealing as he tried to do the right thing again.

"I know…" Elena faced the sealing as well, both sighing as their minds worked overtime to comprehend the complicated mess that had become their lives.

Damon was pissed, knowing that he should've told her to go home; he should have set her free. He had promised. But the way she had spoken to him last night made things really difficult for him and even though he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, he had caved in.

He couldn't do it anymore…it was driving him insane to just stand there next to her and act like he wasn't in love with her. He jumped out of bed, deciding that there was no way that he could stand so close near her and not touch her. There was no mistaking that he could've done so last night… he could've taken her to bed, made love to her all night, but he couldn't. It felt wrong to know that she was sired to him. After seeing what that had done to Charlotte yesterday and imagining what it could do to Elena he had decided to set her free. But no…she had to look into his eyes and demand to know if this thing between them had felt wrong.

Of course it hadn't felt wrong…her small hand on his face had felt like home, like he had finally found the woman with whom he belonged. Still…there was that nagging voice that told him that he was practically taking advantage of her.

"I should've made you leave…sent you packing… I promised Stefan!" Damon walked over to his drawers, all the while looking back at Elena and trying to reason with her. He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself of those things, but he felt like he had to.

"I know…" Her voice was soft and he was losing his temper pretty fast.

"You're sired to me, Elena…which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real!" Damon pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside as he pulled a new one out of the drawer and tugged it on roughly. He couldn't pretend like it wasn't affecting him… this whole situation was fucked up and he had no idea how to fix it.

"I know Damon, but…it feels real" Elena countered, rolling her eyes as she slid from the bed. Her words made his resolve falter and the fact that she walked right over to him made it infinitely harder to think straight.

"And I'm not ready to let go of that…" She wanted to make sure that he understood her point of view. There was something between them that he just couldn't understand, but the knowledge of this sire bond had literally started a war between his mind and his heart's desires.

"Well...I could make you…invoke the sire bond." Damon was never going to admit that he said those words in order to convince himself more than to convince Elena. Her eyes were boring into his, challenging him and proving how appalled by the situation she was.

"So do it!" She dared him.

Elena had no doubt that her feelings for Damon were 100% real and she wanted to make him see it too. Damn him and his stubbornness! He had to get it through his thick skull that the sire bond was not affecting the way she felt for him and that it was all real.

The determination with which Elena challenged him to do it was surprising and Damon was taken aback by her intense gaze. She knew exactly how vulnerable he was under the power of her eyes and she was using it against him. Damon let out a sigh, caving as he looked back at Elena.

"I told him I'm setting you free…right after I _didn't _tell him that we slept together."

Damon felt his resolve crumbling as Elena turned the full power of her doe eyes on him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Her soft voice made him lose the last shred of control. Those simple words could've had so many different meanings that he would've gladly pointed out. Elena knew exactly how to make him lose his mind and he couldn't find a good enough reason as to not make her see that. If she wanted to know what he wanted to do…he'd certainly tell her.

"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." Damon's husky voice sent delicious shivers down Elena's spine. _God! Did he know how infuriatingly hot he was right now?_ He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. So she decided to give him that final push.

"So do it!" Her eyes met his as she tried to convey as much of her feelings as possible. Damon would have to be blind not to see that she actually wanted him _badly_.

Staring into each other's eyes was like looking into each other's soul. The moment was intense and thick emotion was passing between them. Damon wanted to do the right thing by Stefan so badly that he hadn't seen that the right thing by Elena was actually _this. _Seeing her so adamant on proving that her feelings were real and daring him to actually be with her was what made Damon admit that it was right…it felt right…right now!

Elena's gaze fell upon Damon's perfectly shaped lips, making him mirror her actions. She swallowed thickly, raising her fingers and gently trailing them down the smooth expanse of his throat. The simple touch made his blood begin to boil as Elena teased him, her fingers moving down his chest and quickly slipping under his navy shirt.

Damon let out a ragged breath as Elena slowly inched his shirt up, her fingers brushing over the ridges of his abs as she pulled it up and over his head. The way she looked at him was intoxicating and intense, the closeness of her body affecting him in a way that he couldn't even comprehend.

Elena smiled at him mischievously as she let her eyes roam the expanse of his torso, shamelessly ogling the tight muscles of his stomach.

"Elena…" Damon whispered softly as she slid her hand down his chest, running her fingers over his abs and enjoying the way that his muscles flexed under her touch. She licked her lips as her hand slid over the obvious bulge in his pants, slowly tracing the outline of his hard member with the tip of her fingers.

"Throw me back in your bed and never let me leave, Damon…" Elena whispered as she held his gaze, using his words against him and making him control falter even more. Raw lust was raging through him and in an instant, Damon crashed his mouth against Elena's and she responded to his hungry kiss with equal passion and abandon.

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers threading in his dark locks and pulling him closer. Damon felt her need in her every move and his hands went too her hips, bringing her as close as they possibly could be. He had lost every bit of his restraint as he lifted her from the floor, his hands cupping the delicious curve of her backside and Elena wrapped her legs around him.

Damon moved them slowly towards the bed as Elena moaned into his mouth, pressing her body tightly into his as he nipped at her swollen lips. Her lower body grinding into his made him groan, her fingers tugging at his hair harder as he grasped her ass tighter.

Damn! Elena sure had her wanton ways of making him lose his mind as she kissed him and rolled her hips against his. He pulled away from her as he lowered her gently onto the mattress, taking a moment to marvel at her beauty. Elena's eyes were darkened by desire and need as she sat up slightly, swiftly ridding herself of her top.

Damon's heated gaze roamed her torso, a smirk playing at his lips as he saw the sexy lacy nude bra she had on. Her eyes met his as she smiled, silently inviting him to join her. He complied, feeling desire burn deep within him as Elena reached for him and brought him on top of her as their lips met in a languid kiss.

His fingers slid down her sides, reaching Elena's jeans and swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping them as Elena raised her hips for him to pull her jeans all the way off of her faster. Damon discarded her pants along with his and he looked up, seeing Elena watching his movements as she admired the ripple of his muscles. He stared back at her for a moment, smirking as he pulled down his boxers, too and heard Elena's breath hitch in her throat.

Using his speed, he pounced on her, making a giggle resonate through the room as Damon began placing soft, feather-like kisses all over the exposed skin of her upper body. Elena's giggles turned into moans as he darted his tongue to tease the swell of her breast while his hand slipped behind her to unclasp her bra. Her fingers pulled at his hair, bringing Damon's mouth back to hers.

Their kiss was slow and sensual, her tongue running over his lower lip as his hands started kneading her breasts. Damon nipped at her tongue playfully as he pulled back to look at her, contemplating saying something, but he saw the look in her eyes that made him genuinely smile. He knew that they were beyond words and that there was nothing that had ever felt this right for him. Elena was a vision, her chestnut hair spread on his pillow as she bit her lip and looked at him through hooded eyes. Her skin was so soft and Damon wanted to explore every inch of her.

"Damon…" His name falling from her sinful lips made his cock twitch, but a part of him wanted to take his time exploring her body…that this could be the last time he'd be able to have her like this.

Maddeningly slow, he dragged his lips from her mouth over her jaw line and nipped at her earlobe as she let out a low moan. Her hands were holding onto him, but she didn't pull him up as he began trailing kisses down the side of her delicate neck. Damon tasted her skin, his tongue darting out to trace her pulsing vein, the intoxicating aroma of her blood tempting him as he nipped playfully at her collarbone. Elena gasped as his blunt teeth closed over her soft skin, but there was no pain, only pleasure that invaded every part of her body.

Elena felt her skin burn under Damon's lips, the pleasurable torture of his soft kisses making her breath come out in short gasps as he continued to kiss down her chest. As he reached her breasts, his tongue flicked over one pebbled nipple and placed hot open mouthed kisses all over her breasts.

The sexy sounds that escaped Elena's lips were only making his need to please her and taste her even hotter. Damon's lips traveled down her stomach, looking up at Elena as he dipped his tongue into her belly button and smirked as he made her gasp. Her brown eyes locked on his ice blue eyes as he hooked his fingers in the offending lace of her panties and pulled on the sides effectively ripping them and tossing them aside. Elena's eyes widened slightly which made him feel smug as he spread her thighs apart slowly.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of Damon. The image of him staring back lustfully at her from between her legs was so erotic that her arousal spiked and she had a hard time not flipping them over to stop the torture and finally feel him inside of her.

The anticipation was making Elena writhe, Damon's lips hovering over the expanse of her stomach, traveling to her sides, his breath tickling her. He sucked gently on her warmed flesh as his teeth scrapes lightly on the skin above her hipbone, his tongue teasing her as Damon's talented mouth dipped lower.

The excruciating ache that flared deep in her core was licking at her insides as Damon's lips slid down the tender skin of her inner thigh. Her hands were gripping the silk sheets, desperately clutching them as Damon's kisses grew closer and closer to her dripping sex.

Damon smirked as he continued his sweet, torturous exploration, sucking on her heated skin from the inside of her knee up to the innermost spot of her thigh and then slowly started back at her other leg. She moaned loudly as his lips finally reached their destination, his mouth hovering just over her trembling core. His hot breath hit her overly sensitive flesh and Elena slid one of her hands to hold onto him, her fingers greedily fisting his messy hair as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

His hunger for her went far beyond his sudden lust for the delicious blood that pumped through her veins. Damon wanted to inhale her, to commit to memory every little noise that she made, every move that her body made in response to his touch. He was dying to taste the sweet flavor of her desire, to make her writhe under the skillful movements of his tongue as he'd lap at her cunt relentlessly.

He had wanted to taste her again since their first night. Remembering the taste that had flooded his mouth made him lick his lips, the need to please his mate taking over him. Elena had fallen apart around his tongue and the image of her flushed and pleasure contorted face had been imprinted in his brain.

Shaking his head, Damon focused back on the present moment as he smirked up at Elena as he dragged her legs further apart, leaving her completely open before him. Elena shuddered at the vulnerability of her position, but didn't protest as she felt Damon's tongue finally sliding over the delicate flesh of her clit. Her muscles tightened in anticipation, but Damon was seemingly intent on making her spontaneously combust with all that sexual frustration.

"God, I never would have figured you for a tease, Damon!" Elena groaned as she saw Damon's lips curl into a devious smirk as he pulled back a little.

"Figured wrong, Elena…" Damon chuckled darkly as he felt Elena's fingers tug at his hair harder, trying to get him closer to her.

Elena's whole body was tight and tensioned and Damon took his time as he watched her intently, his eyes darkened with lust and his gaze so hot that it felt like it burned through her skin.

Damon saw the look of pure need in her brown eyes as her fingers tugged on his hair again and she raised her hips slightly as she urged him on. His tongue was on her core again, running from her opening all the way up to her swollen, throbbing clit. Elena moaned loudly as he continued teasing her with his tongue, playing without touching her where she wanted him the most.

Elena stifled a scream as Damon's tongue slid over her core faster and faster, leaving wet trails of fire on her core, making her body tremble and pulse under his skilled mouth. Her other hand came down to hold onto him and, as she twisted her fingers through Damon's locks, he moaned against her flesh, sending shock waves throughout her body.

He was gone as soon as she started moaning louder and tugging harder, pulling him against her sex. The harder she pulled, the faster his mouth worked on her, his slick tongue circling her clit and tapping it and suckling at her heated flesh as she felt herself become slicker with need. Knowing that it wouldn't take much more for Elena to fall apart, Damon slid his tongue all the way inside of her and her eyes popped open and a gasp leaves her lips in surprise and utter pleasure.

"Damon!" She yelled as she felt him doing that again, making her groan because it felt amazing, rough and soft all at once and it's unbearably pleasurable.

"Just relax, Lena…there's nothing wrong with anything that feels good to you"

Elena bucked her hips as she felt her body tighten as agonizingly hot sensations swept over her body as Damon brought her closer to the edge. His hands were on her hips, lifting her lower body off of the bed and holding her to him and moaning as she felt her legs shake from the pleasure.

"Ah! Damon…" She screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her body with such force that her eyes rolled in the back of her head and stars exploded behind her eyelids. Damon held onto her, running his tongue soothingly over her clit, prolonging her pleasure and smirked as he dragged hit teeth over her clit before sucking hard on the bundle of nerves making a second orgasm take over her body with a painful force.

Elena yelled out helplessly as she tried to stop from shaking, but the intensity of her climax had her vision blurry and her body buzzing. It was as if every nerve ending in her body was tied to the one spot where Damon's tongue touched her and it was simply mind-blowing.

Damon had watched her intently, enjoying her screams and moans as she writhed under his mouth. Seeing her like that, in the throes of passion was enough to make him want to never leave this bed just as he'd told her.

Slowly, Damon pulled back from her core and climbed up her body as Elena still trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasms. His blue eyes bored into hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. Elena groaned, taking in the sinful sight of Damon's wet lips and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Tasting herself on Damon's tongue had to be the most arousing thing ever and hearing the sexy sound that came from Damon's lips was making her hot all over again.

Her lips attacked his, her tongue slipping sensuously into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer still. Damon practically growled as he felt Elena's hips roll over his aching erection and he nipped at her bottom lip, tugging at it playfully as their gazes met.

"I need you now, Elena…" He whispered huskily as he felt Elena's hands roam the broad muscles of his back, going lower and lower until she greedily cupped his firm ass. Damon hissed slightly as Elena pulled him closer and she pressed her body against his in the most intimate way.

"Then take me…" Elena pleaded as she crushed her mouth to his, rubbing against him as her hardened nipples brushed against his chest deliciously.

Damon took hold of her, doing a slow roll of his hips so that his rock hard member slipped over her clit, stroking her in a way that made her bit her lip in order to keep from screaming.

"Please!" Elena was not above begging and before she realized what he wanted to do, he changed the angle of his hips, pushing his cock slowly into her, making her gasp. Damon took his time, watching her as he filled her to the hilt and she cried out as he finally buried himself into her aching heat.

Her inner walls felt like velvet clasping around his member, enveloping him in her warmth as he went as deep as possible. Damon smirked as Elena rolled her hips, urging him to move as her head fell back against the pillow. He groaned and threaded his fingers in her hair as he started moving in and out of her at a steady pace that had them both moaning. His thrusts were deep and slow and the whole worlds seemed to fade away.

The next few minutes or hours had made them lose track of time as the connection between them grew even stronger. Damon pulled her head to the side as he pushed deeper into her, leaning down so that his teeth were nipping at the soft skin of her neck ever so often as they'd slowed their frantic pace.

Elena moaned louder and her nails raked over Damon's shoulders as he quickened his pace and began to ride her body with more passion than she had ever experienced. She had wrapped her long legs around his torso and was trying to meet his movements, feeling the need to be as close as physically possible to him. Over the past few days Elena had realized that the feeling of him inside of her had become a need rather than a fantasy.

As she opened her eyes, she found Damon staring at her, his entrancing blue eyes boring into hers as he pressed his forehead to hers and ground his hips against hers.

"Harder" She begged him, her voice low and breathy.

Damon gritted his teeth, pushing harder into her as he felt her legs tighten their grip on him and he grabbed both her hands, intertwining their fingers as he brought them above her head. He used the leverage to pull himself even harder and deeper inside her, his thrusts becoming faster and making Elena moan loudly. Every movement of his body made pleasure course through her and the position they were in didn't allow her to move that much, but Damon was completely satisfying her.

"More…" She whispered against his lips as she pressed herself even tighter against him, using her legs to pull him closer with every slam of his hips.

Damon complied as he began slamming into her harder, making Elena cry out as a wave of pure pleasure coursed through her. He moaned as he moved against her body faster and his lips found hers, lingering there for a moment and kissing her hotly before he leaned his face into her neck.

He felt the intoxicating flavor of her blood hit him and, as Elena leaned into his neck, too, he felt her teeth scrape over his jugular. Emotions were running high and he probably shouldn't have encouraged another round of blood-sharing between them, but it was pretty obvious that he couldn't stop her or himself from taking what they both wanted.

His fangs sank into her delicate skin first and Elena let out a loud cry of pleasure before she copied his move and greedily drank him in. The movements of their lower bodies had slowed down, but the feeling of sharing blood was euphoric. All too soon, Damon pulled back, breathless as Elena did the same reluctantly and they stared into each other's eyes as they realized that it all became too real, too good.

"God I love you, Damon!" Elena's breathy confession had taken Damon aback and his chest had tightened as her words sank in. Clearly unsure if it had only slipped from her lips accidentally or not, Damon dropped his head next to hers, twisting his hips slightly and making Elena gasp. He slammed into her again, his cock dragging over her G-spot as Elena felt a rush of sensations take over her.

"Let go, Elena… scream" He whispered in her ear, his teeth closing over her earlobe as he moved his body harder and faster against hers. She could feel the pressure inside of her build up to an unbearable level and she knew she was about to lose her mind.

"Damon…" Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were squeezing his painfully tight as she felt him move that much harder and pushing deeper into her.

"Louder" Damon demanded as he pressed her hands down onto the pillow harder, pulling himself so that he could slam into her harder. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and he was lost.

He groaned, droving into her as hard as he could, making Elena yell out as she felt her orgasm tear through her, her inner muscles pulsing painfully around him. He climaxed along with her, the rush of his orgasm ripping through him as he yelled her name. Her body was so tightly wrapped around his that they didn't know where one ended and the other one began.

Elena's whole body was humming with satisfaction as they rode out their highs and finally they slowed their movements. Damon released Elena's hands, bracing himself as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him there. He lowered himself on her and rested his head on her shoulder as they tried to regulate their breathings. Elena felt a soft kiss upon her shoulder as she tangled her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and making him practically purr.

Their problems were long since forgotten, but they had both desperately needed that escape from reality.

* * *

**Finally! Review and let me know what you think of this…I think it's a bit more satisfying than the actual episode, don't you?**

**Oh and I'm running really low on prompts so how about you give me some more ideas?**

**Thanks for reading!  
xo Rose**


End file.
